Beyond Me
by Saria Forest14
Summary: There's a change in the winds of fate, and something no one could have possibly predicted, happens. People can change they say, but you'd have to see to believe. Or is that possible with something like this?
1. Intro

Outside of Me

Introduction

August 12, 2000

Sometimes, I think about the good old days. The time in our lives when things were normal, no taking over the world schemes to stop, no duels where one of your closest friends' lives were on the line. Just…peace. The kind of peace where you didn't have too many things to worry about, when you could just focus on school, or even a zit popping up on your face. Hey, you got to admit; even saving the world is worse than that.

I suppose it was a big enough cost, after meeting a 5000 year old pharaoh sealed inside a golden puzzle. In honesty, it was worth it. The time we spent together, the battles we fought, no matter what the risk; we always pulled through, as friends.

This might be the last time I write in this diary now that I think about it. I got this diary from Yugi for my birthday, just before Yugi solved the millennium puzzle. I had decided to use it to write down all the adventures Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Atem and I had all in this book. From Duelist kingdom, to the final duel, when Atem left this world.

It's just so unfair! Why did the pharaoh have to leave? Couldn't he have at _least_ looked back at us, at _me_, one last time? It was like he didn't even care!

No. No point in whining about it now I guess, this is my last empty page to write on, so I can't waste it…the pharaoh is gone and my adventures are over. Yugi has his own life to face now, and so do I. Graduation is tomorrow and I need to start thinking about the future. Goodbye to you my diary, my adventures, my old life.

If I've learned anything from all of this, it's to trust in your friends, and when the time comes, let them go…


	2. That's what friends are for

That's what friends are for

As I finished the last entry in my diary, tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Tea" It was Yugi's voice, it seemed more soft then usual.

I looked up at him, wiping the tears away quickly so he wouldn't see them.

"Hey, Yugi. What brings you here?" I asked sitting up, putting on a fake smile hoping he wouldn't ask about my last entry.

"I just thought I'd stop by and check on you. You know, because of what today is." Yugi replied a sorrowful look in his violet eyes. I knew what he was talking about. A month ago today was when the pharaoh had left us, left me. The tears came up again and I didn't stop them as they silently fell onto my diary.

Yugi looked at me in slight alarm as he noticed I was crying. He sighed in a depressed way, as he put a hand on my shoulder, unsure if my tears were his fault or not. He seemed just as upset as I was, but he was too concerned about me to show it. He was so considerate, sometimes too much. He put everyone's feelings ahead of his own so often, I think he had become accustomed to bottling them up. He was a lot like Atem in that way.

"Yugi, it's so hard without him…I …miss him so much" I couldn't help but say sobbing.

"I know Tea. I miss him too. That's why I came to see you, I didn't want you to go through this alone today" Yugi smiled. I couldn't contain it anymore! I went over to Yugi hugging him, still sobbing, soaking his jacket in tears. But Yugi didn't mind, just hugging me back and trying his hardest not to cry with me.

After a while, I finally calmed down. I let go of Yugi and I wiped the remainder of my tears, sniffling. "Thank you Yugi. You're such a good friend. I'm sorry I got your jacket all wet" I smiled guiltily. Yugi just laughed "It's alright. I knew you would cry a little. You were closer to Atem more than me in a lot of ways" Yugi looked away, unsure if he'd make a mistake bring that up.

"I suppose it's not worth focusing on anymore now Yugi. We need to move on." I stated matter of factly. Yugi looked back at me, seeing that I was confident.

"Yeah I guess so. We'll have to do it sometime, might as well be as soon as possible" He agreed though deep down I knew he was fighting to argue that we should never forget him. But it was too fresh right now; we had to put it out of our minds for now. Until we were all strong enough to focus on those times without an awkward silence.

"Well, I'd better go. Grandpa is making dinner so I can't be late. I'll see you tomarrow Tea." Yugi broke the silence with his words and forced a smile, walking out

"Okay, good night Yugi, and thank you" I called closing my diary finally.

Yugi turned around and smiled cheerfully, "That's what friends are for"


	3. Walking Out

Walking Out…or is it in?

As I went to sleep, around 3 minutes after Yugi had left, feeling my unknown dreams calling me, I closed my eyes thinking to myself: "If only I'd known if the Pharaoh…" I couldn't finish the though as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, obviously in a dream sometime later. I had been laying on a cold wooden surface that appeared to be connecting a hallway. I stood up looking around, seeing at least five doors on either side. All made of steel with a metal door knob. I curiously studied them, wondering which one I should open, or even if I should. I suddenly heard a voice echo through the hall.

"Listen to your heart, it will guide you" It said as a door revealed itself at the end of the hall. I walked toward it, though unsure, and turned the knob. As I opened the door, a blinding light surrounded me, covering everything in light.

When I'd recovered sight, I realized I was standing at the pier during a sunset. I heard voices around a corner to my left. I treaded quietly, trying not to be noticed as I peeked around the corner to realize it was Atem talking! But to who? I edged closer to see Yugi, Joey, and Tristan standing across from him listening to him with surprised and questioning eyes. I listened too, picking out my name in his last sentence.

"Dude, are you sure you're not going to tell her?" Tristan asked

My eyes widened. Was this real? No, of course not. This was a dream, just wishful thinking and her subconscious acting on it. But, it seemed so real! And I could have sworn I'd been here before. Even so, real or not I kept listening anyway, just for the heck of it.

"Tristan is right Atem! She's going to find out from someone eventually. Don't you think you should be the one to tell her?" Yugi agreed his eyes pleading

Atem shook his head. "Both of you are crazy. I don't like Tea that way!"

"Don't ya even care 'bout how she's going to feel when you leave? She's going to think you just left her, not caring what the heck she did with her life!" Joey demanded his temper blowing out of control.

"This is certainly interesting to watch" I thought somewhat amused at all this drama over me, but also shocked at his denial, I expected it so much in real life it must've gotten imbedded in my dream.

Atem looked at Joey blankly, obviously thinking about what he'd just said. I looked away not wanting to hear the answer, because deep down I knew it. If Atem really had feelings for me, he would've told me, not walked out of my life without even a goodbye. I decided to just leave; there was nothing else to see here.

However as I walked I noticed a shadow figure had been watching me. How odd, the watcher becomes the watched. I looked closer at the figure to see it was Ishizu!

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock

"I'm here to guide you Tea. You have many things yet to discover, and I am here to help you find them" She replied thoughtfulness in her eyes. I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Ishizu, you're not real. None of this is real. What's to discover? Even if Atem did have feelings for me, which he didn't, he's gone. There's nothing I can do to change that." I argued.

Ishizu smiled at me in sympathy. "Tea, the pharaoh is not gone. He is just beyond your physical reach"

"That counts as gone" I objected

"Not for long!" Ishizu smiled her millennium necklace glowing brightly, blinding me.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop!" I yelled as the light engulfed me.


	4. Mysteries of life

This is my first chapter with subheadings and more excitement actually, so review!

Mysteries of life

I could feel my consciousness returning, though I was too sleepy to open my eyes. I realized I was in bed. That was only a dream, thank goodness. I wonder what Ishizu was going to do to me if I'd not woken up? Weird how dreams always cut off at the best part, though I'm not sure anything about my dream was pleasant.

I decided to open my eyes; I had a graduation to attend after all. I slowly but surely sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. That dream had really done a number on my strength level, since I was normally up and out of bed sooner than this.

I glanced at the clock and it read 7:45 am! Shoot, I was gonna be late! I ran over to my closet, grabbing my graduation outfit we'd been given on the last day of school and quickly slipped it on. Next I grabbed my comb, frantically trying to get every last fly away on my head with hair spray. I decided that even though I was in a rush, I'd put on some make up since there would without a doubt be pictures taken all over the place. When I'd finished getting ready, my mother came in to tell me breakfast was ready.

"Mom I don't have time to eat! I'm going to be late!" I argued frantically grabbing my purse.

"Tea, it's your fault for sleeping in, now come eat!" My mother scolded frankly.

I sighed in irritation. Even on my graduation day she refused to let me skip breakfast. What a mom.

As I sat at the table to gulp down my pancake, I noticed mom was looking at me, which made me feel self conscious. "Uh, mom?" I asked looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I was just admiring how grown up you are" She smiled warmly, her hazel eyes twinkling with pride.

I felt myself blush "Oh mom stop it, I'm just graduating it's not that big of a deal!" I protested modestly.

"Maybe. But I couldn't be more proud of you. With all the things you've had to go through in the short time you've lived, you've grown so much! Not just in school but all around." She paused for a moment "Your father would be so proud of you"

I looked up at her, my eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. Dad had died just 2 years before Atem ever came into the picture, and I really missed him, but if anything, I was grateful I had that last talk with him before he died.

"I know." Was all I could say before wiping my tears out of my eyes.

"Honey you're going to smear your makeup!" My mother laughed walking over to me and hugging me.

"I know, your right…but hey! You started it!" I smiled

"Well never mind all this! You're going to be late! Hurry now! I thought I saw Mr. Motou's car pull up" Mother reminded and took my empty plate to the sink.

"Okay, bye mom I love you!" I called putting on my heels and running out the door.

As I walked out the front door mom watched me from the kitchen window. I knew she was proud of me, and wanted me to be happy. I wish I could be. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't help but think…"What would the Pharaoh say if he were here?"

"Hey Tea! Bout time you came out!" Yugi waved getting in the back seat.

"Yeah I slept in, didn't mean to keep you waiting Mr. Motou." I apologized to the elderly man in the driver's seat.

"Oh not a problem Tea, we weren't waiting that long" He replied happily, and began to drive off.

Yugi leaned closer to my seat so he could see me "So Tea, how'd you sleep last night? No nightmares?" He asked, concern in his voice. I knew he was worried about me because of yesterday, and to be honest I would consider last night's dream a nightmare, but I wasn't going to trouble Yugi more by telling him.

I smiled "No. Thanks for asking though."

"I'm glad, I didn't ether. Just mostly about graduation" He smiled nervousely.

"Well, here we are! You two better go find your class! The ceremony starts in 10 minutes!" Mr. Motou suggested. We both nodded and were nearly running to the class room.

"Tea, Yugi! Bout time!" Joey called walking over to us happily.

"Hey Joey! I never thought I'd see you in those clothes" I teased referring to Joey's bad grades. It was a shock he'd made it this semester.

"Hey come on! The only bad grade I had was in history!" Joey objected looking nervous.

"Don't be nervous Joey, everything is going to go fine" Yugi smiled patting him on the back.

"Unless some super natural thingy comes to wreck the world again" Joey grinned, rolling his eyes. We all laughed, and afterward followed our class to the main room where the stage was set up and seats placed for all the graduates and families coming.

I sighed. What was I so depressed all of the sudden? I'd already passed my big test, so what was wrong with me? I shook it off, trying to contain it. I looked over at Yugi who was sitting next to me, his nervousness clearly shown on his face. I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort. He looked at me gratefully and smiled. That was one thing I'd always remember, was Yugi's smile. Then it hit me why I was so depressed. I'd be leaving for New York in a couple months to start my career as a dancer, to start training. I hadn't told anyone yet, and I didn't look forward to it ether. I had thought about it for a long time, and thought maybe I should wait a little longer…I still couldn't make a firm decision.

"Tea, it's about to start!" Yugi whispered interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded in reply and focused my attention on our principle who was about to start his speech. I made myself smile, he certainly knew how to pick out the weirdest suits.

"And so, it is with great honor and pride that I see these students off into life, as the graduated class of 2000!" He concluded. Right on que, everyone took their graduation hats off and threw them into the air! So did I, and laughed as they started to fall. Yugi walked over to me, the biggest most proud smile you ever saw.

"Tea, the guys and I are gonna head out to have our own party at Burger world. Wanna come?" Yugi asked

"Shouldn't we stay for pictures?" I asked

"Well, for some reason Joey didn't want to go to the after party." Yugi replied just as confused as me.

"Well, I think I'll stay a while, but I'll meet you in 30 minutes. Is that okay?" I asked

"Sure! See ya in a bit Tea!" He called waving goodbye as he walked off.

I watched him go until he was out of sight and couldn't stop smiling. Whatever mysteries in life pop up, I'll be okay as long as I have friends"

As I turned to say goodbye to my teachers, I noticed a familiar shadow coming from the door way. At first I thought it was Yugi's, but then I realized it was a little taller than his shadow…it couldn't be!

"Atem?" I whispered. The shadow reacted to the name and started to walk away!

"Wait come back!" I called running through the crowd and following the shadow.

I realized I was going a pretty long way from the school as I walked in my graduation gown all the way to the pier. The same pier Yugi and Joey had dueled, and if I was remembering correctly, the same pier in my dream! This was getting weird…

I looked around for the shadow, hoping it was really him.

"Tea is that you?" I heard a familiar deep voice ask.

I tensed, slowly turning around. "Atem?" I asked as I turned. When I'd got a good look at him I burst into tears! "Atem! It's really you!"

But when I went to hug him, I realized I went right through him. "Oh, um, I guess I should have seen that coming" I sighed a little disappointed.

Atem laughed "I'm glad to see you too Tea" Then came that smile. The smile that caused his amber eyes to twinkle ever so discreetly. I smiled back wiping my tears away. Then I realized!

"How are you here? What happened?" I asked more serious now.

Atem's smile disappeared, a frown on his face. "I don't really know. I just appeared here this morning around 7:30…I was trying to find Yugi and the others in the crowd but I only found you" He explained.

I nodded "Yeah they left to have a graduation party of their own. I'll never understand them" I laughed, then continued "So, how can I help? I know you don't want to be here for much longer"

Atem looked a little confused at my tone as I said that, but ignored it. "The only person I can think off who might have an idea as to what happened is Ishizu. Would you mind contacting her for me?" He inquired

"Of course Atem. I'll, I'll get on it right now…But do you mind if I tell everyone you're here? They might be able to help too"

"Of course" He replied happily.

I smiled faintly at him and turned to leave.

"Tea, thank you" Was his reply.

I turned to look at him, but he was gone.


	5. Night and Day

To my readers: I wanted to apologize for both taking a long time to update and for confusing you. I'm not that great of a writer yet so I'm trying my best to explain things. If you have any questions about my book please put them in your reviews and I'll try to answer them in the coming chapters!

Night and Day

"I wonder what's keeping Tea." Yugi asked starting to worry. As they two boys waited at the entrance to Burger world, since they'd finished their meal.

"Relax Yuge, You know how crazy parents can be with pictures" Joey laughed

"I, guess so."

"Hey Yugi! You'll never guess what happened!" I called from down the sidewalk.

"Tea, I was wondering when you'd come!" Yugi replied waving back as I approached. By then I was out of breath, and Yugi could tell something was up, after a short pause I looked up at him.

"Yugi, the Pharaoh's back" I stated

Yugi's and Joey's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "He's…here?" Yugi finally asked

"Tea, you're sure you didn't see things? You're not pullin' our leg here are ya?" Joey asked in a rarely used serious voice. I nodded eagerly.

"He told me he was somehow wasn't ever accepted into the afterlife. Some weird dark disturbance blocked him. He isn't physically here, since Yugi was his link to this world. He instructed me to contact Ishizu and find out what's going on." I explained.

Yugi and Joey just looked at me still in shock. "Well, I guess the only way to find out more is to talk to Ishizu." Yugi answered.

"And how do we do dat? It's not like we have her number" Joey protested folding his arms in thought.

"Well…maybe we could find her at the museum? The exhibit for the tablet may have been returned but some artifacts are still there, so maybe she's still overseeing some things." I suggested. The boys agreed and we headed off to Domino museum.

"Well, here we are. Let's hope your hunch is right Tea" Yugi said looking at the museum nervousely.

"Yeah. I just hope we can help the Pharaoh get back where he belongs" Joey added.

We walked into the museum and noticed the Egyptian artifacts still in place, besides the tablet that is, along with Ishizu! "Ishizu!" I called nearly running toward her.

"Tea, Yugi Joey! It's good to see you are all well" She replied happily.

"Ishizu, we have a problem. Can we talk privately?" Yugi stepped in.

Ishizu's smile quickly gave way to concern as she nodded, leading us to a smaller room.

"Now tell me, what is this problem you're talking about?" Ishizu inquired. We all looked at each other nervousely and after a short silence I stepped forward looking at her with unsure eyes.

"Atem is back"

Ishizu gasped in shock. "How could the Pharaoh return? He wasn't destined to ever return again! What has happened?" Ishizu demanded

"We were hoping you could explain this…Tea has already talked to Atem and apparently he was never accepted into the afterlife. He was blocked by some unknown force, an evil one." Yugi then explained trying to stay calm.

"It is as I feared. Though I never thought it was possible." Ishizu thought aloud. We all looked at her confused, and she noticed this.

"Allow me to explain. When Yugi defeated the Pharaoh in the ceremonial duel, his spirit was freed from this world, but so were the millennium items dark power"

"But, I thought they're power was _sealed_ after Atem defeated Zorc!" Yugi objected

"I also thought this. But, somehow, the dark powers separated from Zorc and reattached itself to something else in order to survive…I don't know much else about this, but I do know why the Pharaoh wasn't permitted into the afterlife. It was because he'd not truly fulfilled his destiny." Ishizu replied worry in her eyes.

"So, how do we defeat the dark powers of the items now?" I asked

Ishizu turned to face me "I…don't know. This was never supposed to happen in the first place, so no solution was ever created or thought of…"

"Isn't there anything we can do for Atem? He can't just sit around as a ghost until we figure out a way to send him home!" Joey argued

"Yes, I had thought of that. There is a way to make this situation more bearable for the Pharaoh. But it is not easy to perform." Ishizu replied calmly.

"Tell us!" I demanded

"I may be able to give the Pharaoh a body of his own for a while. However it will not be easy. First we must find Atem and explain all this to him, and then I shall explain other things. Again, I'm not sure any of this will help, there is no clear solution to this problem as of now." Ishizu answered

"I know just where to look!" I declared ignoring her explanation of risks.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey beckoned walking out of the room. Yugi and I exchanged an amused glance and headed after him

"Once you've found him, return here as soon as you can. I'm scheduled to return to Egypt at the end of the week, good luck!" Ishizu cried as we ran after Joey.

"Joey, wait! Do you even know where you're going?" I yelled out as Joey raced out of the museum. He skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder, embarrassed "Actually no...A little help would be nice"

I shook my head, some things never change. "Well, I last saw Atem at the pier where you guys dueled right before the battle city finals. I don't know if he's still there but it's worth a try" I explained pointing toward the pier.

"Alright then, let hurry! I have to be home in an hour" Yugi reminded as he headed in the direction of the pier. I looked up at the sky, the sun had set and the moon was brightly shining, this had to be done quickly.

We reached the pier about 20 minutes later, searching eagerly for our long lost friend. Though, while everyone seemed eager to help him go back, I was really doubting the whole thing. It seemed so unfair that he was being given this miraculous second chance at living life with us, and all he cared about was leaving again! I knew I shouldn't be thinking selfishly like this, but I couldn't help it. I could barely take his leaving the first time! I wasn't sure I could do it again without breaking down.

"Tea, find him?" Joey asked walking from behind me. I shook my head.

"Nothin. What should we do? Atem can't just wander around like this…if he's visible by Tea, then who knows who else can see him!" Joey replied in a panic pacing back and forth.

"Relax Joey. I think we're the only people that can see him. Don't ask me why, but he is in spirit form right now anyway." Yugi replied joining us at the corner of the pier.

"Well, it's getting late. We'll have to start our search in the morning guys." I realized looking at my wrist watch, it read close to nine.

"Tea's right, grandpa will need me home. I'll call you guys if anything happens" Yugi sighed waving goodbye.

"Okay, see ya later Yugi" I smiled waving goodbye.

"I guess I better head off too. Tristan's supposed to be coming back from his trip. Darn him for graduating early." Joey mumbled. I giggled in amusement, who would have thought Tristan of all people finished early?

"Alright, see ya" I smiled and turned in the direction of my house. Mom was going to kill me if I was late!

I opened the front door as quietly as I could, making sure not to jerk it too fast so it wouldn't creek. I then walked in, setting my shoes by the door since my socks didn't make too much noise on the hard wood floor. After a few steps past the living room I thought I was home free…

"Tea Gardener!" I heard a voice scold from behind me. Busted! I turned around to see my mother, her arms folded and eyes narrowed. Now I knew where I got that chilling glare from.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago! And you had your phone off; you know I always say for you to keep it on! I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mom! Let me explain! It's not what you think!" I defended

"Oh, so you _didn't_ not go to the graduation party, leaving me there not having a clue where you were, then stay out an hour past curfew!" Mother scolded not really listening.

"Okay…it is what you think. But I had good reason. It wasn't just about hanging out with my friends later then I should have. Atem is back." I replied trying to stay calm. Mom looked at me, her face going from anger to disbelief.

"Tea, are you sure? You weren't just seeing things?" Mom then asked, her voice softening. I sighed in relief and nodded. We sat down on the couch and I eventually went on to explain how I'd found the Pharaoh and his new dilemma.

"Well I suppose that's a good enough excuse for missing your curfew, at least keep your phone on next time." She laughed.

"I will" I admitted nervousely.

"Well, it's getting late, and if you're going to have the energy to find your friend, you should get some sleep!" Mom advised. I nodded and got ready for bed.

In my sleep, I felt myself falling into another odd dream. The same hallways appeared as before, the doors also. Except the steel door at the end of the hall was gone, and in its place a golden door with silver handle. I looked at it curiously, and then opened the door.

The light dimmed, and I found myself in some kind of room. As I looked around I noticed there were a lot of Egyptian items in here. Lots of gold statues and cravings on the walls. This looked a lot like the inside of the millennium puzzle, just with fewer doors.

"Tea, you finally arrived" It was Atem's voice!

I whirled around in shock, seeing him smiling at me. "Atem, how…what are you doing here? Where am I?" I demanded in shock.

Atem walked closer, and began to explain. "Listen Tea. The reason you couldn't find me at the pier is because I'd attached my spirit to your subconscious when we'd first met earlier.

"You did what?" I gasped shocked he'd done such a thing without my permission.

"I apologize Tea. I wouldn't have lasted long at all the way I was. I would have gone with Yugi but he didn't come in time."

"In time? I'm lost" I interrupted, confused.

Atem sighed "I can't entirely explain everything now, but for some reason when it gets dark I can't be seen by the naked eye. Only during the day. So in order to stay in contact with you I followed you here and can be seen inside your mind when you dream"

I looked at him, still lots of questions to e asked, but I contained them. Atem didn't need to answer them right now.

"So, if you followed me, then you heard everything Ishizu explained right?" I asked.

"Yes I did. I think it would be much more pleasant to have a temporary body, less complications" He answered.

"Okay good. I'm heading back to the museum with the guys in the morning, so we can talk more then." I concluded about ready to turn and leave the room.

"Tea wait" He said stopping me. I turned back to face him, he had curiosity and confusion reflecting in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You need something?" I asked

"Well just a question answered." Atem replied

"Go ahead"

"Back when I asked you to go and speak with Ishizu, you said something that I didn't quite understand. You said you knew I didn't want to be here…Tea, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Atem asked

I felt muscles tense as he paused for my answer. Could I tell him? Could I afford to be selfish and tell him the truth about how I felt the day he left this world, the day he left _me_? It seemed like he didn't return my feelings, and it would only make the situation worse. No, I decided. I couldn't tell him. No matter how much I wanted to, we couldn't be more than just friends…it would hurt too much.

"N-No, Atem. It wasn't important" I answered finally after thinking it over. The word _no _felt like poison slipping past my lips, burning me inside to lie to him like that. But it was for the best, for both of us.

Atem looked at me oddly. He obviously didn't believe me, and I didn't blame him. I was a terrible liar. "Tea, after knowing you this long I can tell when you're lying. Your hiding something and I can tell it's bothering you." He protested. Then there was a pause, he was trying to figure it out. Then his eyes blinked, he looked at me warmly.

"It's about when I left isn't it? You thought I was leaving you because I wanted to leave as soon as possible." He hit the nail right on the head and I couldn't contain my tears. As they fell, I slowly nodded. That fact he'd said that he'd left _me _and not _the world _meant something. Had he known I loved him all the time? Was I that bad at hiding it?

Atem's eyes softened and it looked like he was about to say something when I heard my mother's voice trying to wake me up, and the dream was fading fast! I could only watch as his figure vanished and I was consumed by the light...again.


	6. Bound by destiny

To my readers: I haven't been able to figure out how to reply to reviews yet, so I'll just be answering questions in my author's note section of the chapters. To answer the question as to how Tea's mother knew about Atem, I made the assumption that Atem had stopped by the house a couple times and she probably knew how Tea liked him and all.

Physical freedom, yet bound by destiny

I slowly rose out of bed, my eyes opening. There stood my mother, her nagging face on. Who knew she took this helping your friends out thing so seriously…and it was kinda annoying.

"Tea, your friend Yugi just called. He wants you to meet him at the Museum in an hour." She explained, ignoring my tiredness.

I sighed, wiping my eyes and looking at her irritably. "Couldn't you have waited to tell me that _after _I woke up?"

"I would have, but the way Yugi was talking on the phone, I was a little worried. So, I came to get you." Mother explained. This 'urgent tone' of Yugi's sounded like he may have found something. I opened my eyes fully and rushed out of bed.

"Mom I have to go! Yugi could be in trouble!" I ran over to my cell phone before she replied and called Yugi.

"Hello, Tea?" Yugi answered on the other line.

"Yugi! My mom just told me what happened. What's going on?" I demanded in panic.

"It's hard to explain over the phone, but I can tell you we might have had the same dream." He replied. That was random. How could he and I have the same dream? And what is that awkward dream I shared with Atem? That would be embarrassing.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Pretty sure, as you and Atem were talking and I was hiding behind a statue." He explained, I could tell Yugi was smiling cleverly, his voice sounded like it. I felt myself blush.

"Yugi! It's rude to ease drop! Even in dreams!" I scolded.

"Oh just hurry up and get here already!" He replied laughing and hung up.

"Ugh, boys." I grumbled irritated.

"What happened? Was it a false alarm?" Mother asked who was still standing by my bed.

"Sort of. But I still have to go and talk to Ishizu with Yugi. I gotta get dressed." I replied pushing her out of the room.

"Tea, what about breakfast?" Mother protested as she was forcibly dismissed out the door.

"Mom please! This is one of those times it'll have to wait" I scolded closing the door and going to get dressed.

Once I'd gotten dressed and amazingly convinced mom to let me leave without breakfast; I headed over to the museum and immediately spotted Yugi, Joey, and Tristan standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey look who's finally here!" Joey smiled

"Yeah I know. Mom can be so irritating when it comes to breakfast. And speaking of finally being back, nice to see ya again Tristan!" I replied

Tristan nodded "Yeah, I was really starting to miss you guys. Two weeks is enough for a life time"

"Well we can talk about this later; right now we need to see the pharaoh. Tea?" Yugi interrupted looking at me expecting me to summon him or something.

"Um, what are you looking at me for?" I asked self conscious

"Well he's in _your _subconscious!" Yugi replied, apparently getting the knowledge from my dream. Don't ask me how he was there…

"Just because he is, doesn't mean I can just summon him like a duel monster! I don't even know how to talk to him other then in my dreams!" I blurted out.

Tristan and Joey observed as Yugi and I talked looking back and forth as we each spoke, totally lost as to what was going on. Apparently, Yugi hadn't explained the situation to them yet.

Joey got an evil smile on his face and laughed "Aw that's so sweet!"

I glared at him and slapped his head with my purse "Knock it off Joey!"

"Okay okay. Let's think about this slowly, and calmly. If Atem isn't visible at night he should be here, since its daytime." Yugi thought aloud.

"Well then where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Sorry everyone, it took me a while to get here" A deep strong voice answered from behind us.

We all jumped in surprise and turned to see Atem in spirit form, barely visible in the bright morning sun. I looked at him with a sigh of relief, he really was here.

"Wow, is that you Atem?" Tristan remarked walking closer

"Long time so see Buddy!" Joey greeted as well.

Then Yugi stepped in and passed the two, looking at the Pharaoh, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's…It's, good to see you…again." He mustered the courage to say, holding in his tears as to appear strong.

Atem walked over to him, smiling. His amber eyes, though not completely clear, showed pride, and understanding. "It's good to see you too Yugi. Tea told me you all graduated school. I'm proud" Was his reply

Yugi seemed to swell with pride, hearing his other half praising him. He wiped away the tears before they dared to fall, and nodded slowly, a smile across his face.

Then it was my turn. Though we'd spoken inside my dream, it was still nice to give official greetings. I put my hand on Yugi's shoulder, and then stood one step ahead of Yugi and looked at Atem in a friendly smile. Though it felt awkward, the silence between us was allowing us both to prepare something to say.

I started the conversation, feeling my face warm up, "It's been a while. Good to see your okay…"

"Yes. I'm glad you're doing well…along with Yugi Joey and Tristan." He seemed to be diverting attention away from me as a person. Oh well, at least he bothered to say anything at all, unlike the farewell.

Yugi cleared his throat, censing the awkwardness in the air. "Well, um, I say we go and talk to Ishizu. So try to stay in sight…sort of"

Atem smiled with a nod and disappeared into Yugi's shadow, since no one would tell the difference between the two.

"Well that was weird." Joey commented afterward.

"Well he had to go somewhere I guess. Anyway, let's head in before anything gets in the way. Ishizu should be here by now" Yugi answered and lead the way into the museum.

"Ishizu!" I called walking over to her after we'd found her standing in the hall.

"Everyone, good morning. Did you find him?" She asked making sure no one else was hearing. We all nodded discretely and followed her to the same small room we'd gone in before.

"Now tell me, where is the Pharaoh now?" Ishizu asked once everyone was in place.

"I'm here Ishizu" Atem responded, coming out of Yugi's shadow.

Ishizu flinched, and bowed respectfully. "My King" She greeted

"Spare the formalities Ishizu; we must do this quickly before anyone notices." Atem replied, his face kind, yet distant.

I couldn't help but think Atem was hiding something. He seemed _really _eager to get his own body…I mean part of it was natural of course, but he seemed more eager than you would had thought. Was there something he wanted to do one he got his physical freedom? It just didn't seem like Atem to act this way…

"Of course…Atem. Let us go to a specific place in the museum first." Ishizu answered, feeling uncomfortable addressing the Pharaoh by his real name.

As we followed Ishizu into another room, Atem stayed in view. He seemed to be containing excitement, and also nervousness. I wondered why. It was then when Ishizu stopped in front of a door. It was locked, and had a card ID scanner next to the door knob.

"I used yesterday to prepare for the event, and stored the needed tools inside this room. Follow my lead, and do not make a sound" She explained, extreme caution in her voice. We all nodded in agreement, and eager anticipated as she slid her ID card through the scanner and the door opened. She walked in quietly, and gestured for us to follow, shortly afterward putting a finger to her lips, signaling to be silent.

As we walked into the dark room quietly as Ishizu had asked, we noticed faint shapes that looked like statues and other Egyptian ritual pieces. Yugi then closed the door behind us, and Ishizu turned on the lights. We then got a better view o f the room. All of these interesting items were arranged into a circle, and each had a mysterious stone on each one. We all looked at her curiously, expecting her to explain what all this was for.

"These are items from another tomb of a Pharaoh discovered not too long ago. They are used just for this purpose. To give a person of noble descent another chance at life. Atem, you are to step into the middle of this circle of statues with the stones on them, and I shall say a chant. When the stone start to glow and shine on you, you will be given a body; only for a short time however. The ritual will only stay valid for 3 months. If the dark force blocking you to the afterlife isn't destroyed by then, you must remain a spirit in this world" Ishizu went on the say.

Atem nodded, stepping forward into the circle. With that we all watched as Ishizu began whispering a chant in Egyptian, and the stones on the statues began to glow brightly. We covered our eyes as the light consumed the room, hitting Atem's form with the rays of light beaming from the stones. We heard him cry out at the intense amount of power, and then…all fell silent.

We waited eagerly as the light faded, and we heard someone collapse! In the middle of the circle just as promised, was Atem, visible and physically free to do what he wished. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Not just at the thought of being able to see Atem in physical form for the first time in what seemed like millennia ago, but also because, he was really his own person now, with a body of his own.

"Pharaoh!" I called running to him. I felt for a pulse, and after a few seconds felt his heart beat. A wonderful feeling of warm energy filled me inside. He was alive, a living, breathing, soul…at last. Yugi then walked up to stand next to me.

"He must be burnt out after all this. I'll take him to the house so he can rest." Yugi suggested.

"But Yugi, your house is at least 15 miles from here. I'll take him, my house is closer" I advised, looking back at Atem. Though unconscious, he seemed to have a smile on his face, content.

"Okay Tea, if you say so. Let's carry him back then" Yugi agreed. Joey and Tristan help carry Atem to my house and set him on the couch in the guest room. Mom wasn't going to be home from work for several hours, so we had some time to think this over without unwanted interruptions.

"Boy, for a Pharaoh he sure is heavy!" Joey remarked looking over his best pal.

"Well, we did have to carry him all the way here" Tristan added putting his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Well, let's just hang out here until he wakes up. Then we can come up with a plan to fix all this within the time limit Ishizu gave us." Yugi mentioned standing next to Tristan.

"I guess so…hey Tea, you got any food? I'm starving!" Joey suddenly realizing, his stomach growling loudly.

I couldn't help but laugh "You forgot to eat breakfast again didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Joey replied smiling.

I giggled in reply "Well there's some things to eat in the fridge, so make it yourself" Joey nodded eagerly and rushed into the kitchen like a wild animal. I shook my head, some things never change.

"I better make sure he doesn't burn our lunch" Tristan smiled and followed Joey into the Kitchen.

"Hey I can cook! Remember duelist kingdom? I made those delicious hot dogs!" Joey defended peeking his head in from the doorway.

"All you had to do was put them over a fire! And even then they were kinda burnt" Tristan complained

"Why I outta! You ungrateful little weasel!" Joey scolded putting him in a head lock.

I laughed hysterically as the two play fought, Tristan struggling to free himself from Joey's tight grip on his head, Yugi then stepped in to break them up, and was pushing himself between them. As all was happening, I turned my attention to Atem hoping all this noise hadn't ruined his sleep. He was thankfully still sleeping peacefully on the couch. His face was so relaxed, at peace. I wished he looked like that more often when he hung around with us before. But he was always so stern looking, hiding his true feelings inside all the time, that poker face of his always showing when we went in public or when he was in a duel. Poor guy, all that stress and worry bottled up inside must've drove him crazy! At least that's how I would've felt…

"Tea, a little help please?" I heard a muffled voice ask under the two still fighting Joey and Tristan. I grinned in amusement and pulled the two apart with ease, dragging Yugi out of the pile so he could breath.

"Thanks Tea. I was nearly squished to death!" Yugi said out of breath.

I laughed "You really should just leave them. I think this is they're weird way of saying how much they care, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Though one of these days Tristan is bound to lose an arm" Yugi joked.

"You guys, you want enough energy to cook your food right? Cuz I'm sure not making it!" I yelled over the fighting. Joey and Tristan quickly froze, realizing I was right.

"I called dibs on the bacon!" Joey grinned running toward the fridge

"Oh no you don't!" Tristan ran after him trying to get there before him.

"They're so funny sometimes. You just can't hate them" I smiled watching them fight over the cheese.

After Joey and Tristan had finished cooking, I couldn't help but be impressed. On the table were five well done hamburgers (one extra incase Atem woke up) with bacon and barbeque sauce. Did feel myself start to drool? I must be hungry. Then I realized I'd never eaten breakfast…so that's why.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Joey declared taking a big bite out of his burger hungrily. Yugi and Tristan nodded and started to eat too. But for some reason, as hungry as I was, I couldn't help but worry about Atem. I just looked at my burger, thinking about him.

"Ugh, I'm pathetic." I thought.

Yugi seemed to notice I wasn't eating and looked over at me "Tea, you should eat too. It's not every day Joey makes lunch this good" He smiled cheerfully.

"Sorry Yugi. I guess I'm just worried about Atem" I replied.

"You can go check on him if you want. I'll hold the table in one piece until you come back" Yugi answered glancing over at Joey and Tristan, who were so lost in their food they didn't even notice me get out of my seat. I nodded to Yugi in gratitude and walked over to the guest room, slowly creaking the door open. Atem was still asleep, but I wanted to stay with him for a while, just in case.

I walked into the room, moving the chair by the night stand next to Atem's bedside. About 5 minutes passed, and then I saw Atem's eyes twitch, like he'd regained consciousness. I looked at him in surprise, and soon his eyes where open, revealing his breath taking amethyst eyes. He sat up, looking at me instantly.

"Welcome back" I smiled. He blinked, and then realized what had happened and looked at himself, his hands, and then back at me and smiled.

"It's good to be back" He replied

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Fine, though a minder headache is bothering me a bit. Where are the others?"

"In the dining room eating lunch. Joey made burgers. We have an extra for you if you're hungry." I answered

"I'm alright for now, thank you."

Then there was a silence, the uncomfortable kind. He seemed to be thinking about something, but as usual, he wouldn't tell me. He looked troubled all of the sudden.

"Atem, is something wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I inquired in worry.

His gaze met mine, nearly melting me on the spot. His eyes softened after a short while.

"It was nothing Tea, sorry." He then tried to get up, but tensed. He wasn't used to his new body yet, and he still needed to recover a little more. I put my hand on his shoulder gently pushing him back onto the bed.

"You still need to rest. You've been through a lot today."

"But, I don't have time for rest! A new darkness is approaching and I must stop it!" Atem protested.

I hit him softly on the head "You will do nothing of the sort until your strong enough! I can't have you all weak and tired if you end up in an important battle! Now rest!" I scolded folding my arms.

Atem looked at me curiously then smiled "I suppose this isn't an argument I can win"

I softened my face a little and then smiled "Good. Now hold on, I'll get you a glass of water" I said walking out of the room.

I didn't want the boys to know Atem was up yet, otherwise there was no way Atem could just relax, and he'd be too focused on this new evil then. So I snuck into the kitchen from the hallway, filled a up a glass with water and tip toed my way back into the room. I handed the glass of water to Atem once I came back.

Atem excepted it gratefully and after drinking nearly half the glass set it down on the nightstand and smiled at me. "Thank you Tea. For everything you've ever done for me"

I felt my cheeks turn red "Oh, Atem it's no big deal…I'm your friend, and friends help each other no matter the cost" I reminded touching his hand in comfort.

He flinched as he felt my hand touch his, but relaxed after a second and laid back down, keeping contact with my hand. I could feel the strength in his hand, though weakened it contained much power. The blood of a proud duelist and Pharaoh flowing through his veins. I severed it, the heat rising on my face as I did.

"Tea, about your dream…" Atem began, cutting off my thoughts.

"I apologize for invading your mind without permission as I did. I should have told you the day you found me what I was going to do" he looked down uncomfortably, now realizing he'd _really _invaded my personal space. I wasn't even sure if he'd picked up some of my deepest secrets while he was in there.

I looked at him warmly, gripping his hand tighter. He felt this, and looked back at me to see a warm and understanding look on my face, and strangely, he gripped my hand just as tight as he looked into my eyes.

I forced myself to speak as he mesmerized me with his amethyst gaze "It's fine Atem. You did what you had to do, there was no time to ask for permission" then I paused, unsure if I was about to say was going to make things awkward "And if you had asked, I wouldn't have minded" I added with a deep shade of red across my face.

Atem looked away again, this time blushing. Then he shook his head, as if he was trying to rid himself of a thought. I was confused by the act.

"Is something wrong Atem? Did I do something wrong?" I asked removing my hand self consciously.

Atem still didn't look at me. "No Tea, it's fine. I just…have a headache"

"Do you want something for it? I have some medicine in the kitchen" I offered

"No thank you…I think, I just need some more rest." He replied uncomfortably.

"Oh…okay. I'll leave you to sleep it off then. But if you need anything, just let me know." I replied a little hurt he was acting so distant all of the sudden.

Atem just nodded and turned to his side, his back facing me. I silently walked out of the room, crushed at his strange behavior.

"I knew he didn't love me! I just knew it! I was pushing my luck by holding his hand like that. He hates me now I just know it!" I leaned on the door, crying silently to myself as the tears dropped down my face and onto the wood floor.

This was stupid. Why did I even put myself in that situation? Nothing could ever come out of hurting myself like that. He was bound by his destiny to save the world and then return to where he belonged, and nothing more. As much as I tried to come up with an excuse for this to work, I knew deep down, he would never love me…

Author's concluding note:

Well? Did you like it? I wanted to give the idea that Atem liked her, but only subtly. The idea that he was bound by destiny kinda ruined the moment, and they both knew that…but anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can. In the meantime review this chapter and share your thoughts!


	7. The Adventure continues

The adventure continues

After I'd dried my tears, hoping no one would notice I'd been crying, I went back over to the table. Apparently, Joey had made two more burgers since I'd left and was _still _eating! Yugi seemed sick to his stomach at the sight all the food they were eating. He looked up at me, relieved he had an excuse to leave the table.

"Hey Tea. How is Atem doing?" Yugi asked walking up to me from his seat, rather quickly.

"Oh, um, he's awake, but he's still too weak to walk around, so I think we should just let him rest a little more. He seemed really tired." I replied a little worry on my face, desperately trying to hide my watery eyes.

Yugi as usual, seemed to see past my worried look and saw I'd been crying, as he looked at my eyes curiously. "Tea, did something happen?" He asked in friendly concern.

I just looked at him. I couldn't tell him about what had happened, or I'd never hear the end of it! Even Yugi was bound to tease me about this. "No Yugi, its fine. I just wet my face with a towel cuz it's a little hot in here" I smiled cheerfully, though fake.

Yugi didn't buy it, I could tell from the look he gave me as a response. He didn't press me though, thank goodness. He just nodded afterward. "So, after Joey and Tristan finish eating, do you think Atem will be up to seeing us?" Yugi asked

"Well, seeing as how they've finally finished, it'll take them about an hour to digest all those hamburgers. I'm sure Atem will be awake again by then.

After a while I looked at the living room clock. It read close to 3 in the afternoon. Mom would be home in two hours, and hopefully Atem was up by now so we could discuss all this drama with the darkness returning, but I was too scared to go back in and talk to Atem. Especially after that way he shunned me…jerk.

"Um, Tea? I'm gonna go in and check on Atem. The longer we wait, the harder all this is going to be" Yugi spoke up looking at me with urgency.

"Okay, let us know if he's awake." I smiled, though deep down I was worried Yugi would get scolded or something. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? I already knew Atem didn't like me anyway!

Yugi then headed over to the hallway and disappeared around the left corner. I sighed, wondering if Atem would tell him anything; probably not, since he wasn't much of a talker anyway.

"Hey Tea, did Atem seem okay when you went and checked on him?" Tristan suddenly asked, sitting on the couch next to Joey in the living room.

"Yeah he seemed okay. Just tired. I'm sure he's okay now though, Yugi just went in to talk to him" I explained.

"Well that's good. At least everything went okay with the ritual. Does he look Egyptian?" Joey inquired before Tristan could answer.

"Um…well, no actually. He seemed to resemble Yugi still. Guess it's just a more modern look for him." I responded thinking the matter over a little.

"That doesn't surprise me. If Atem were to look Egyptian, he'd stick out too much, Ishizu must've made sure he would blend in with the rest of us when he got his body" Tristan reasoned.

"Eh, all this magic stuff confuses me anyway. I'll take your word for it" Joey whined rubbing his blonde head.

Just then Yugi peeked his head from around the corner with a smile, "Atem's ready to see you guys"

Joey and Tristan practically jumped off the couch and followed Yugi, eager to see their long lost friend in the flesh. I on the other hand walked slower than the others…how was I supposed to act after Atem's weird outburst? He probably thinks I'm so weird now.

"Tea, are you coming?" Joey asked looking over at me in the hallway

"Uh, yeah, coming" I answered fighting the urge to just stay behind. "That might give the wrong idea. Just keep your cool and don't look at him directly" I told myself following Joey inside.

I walked in to see Yugi sitting next to Atem on the bed, and Tristan joking around with him, making everyone laugh.

"Well, he seems to be in a better mood now at least" I thought hopefully.

Then Atem turned his attention over to Joey, seeing him walk in. "Hey, it's great to see you back with the living! Quite literally, actually" Joey smiled patting him on the back as he sat next to Tristan.

Atem seemed to be directing all his attention on Joey and the others. He was purposely ignoring me. I decided to just let it go. This would just make it easier to say goodbye anyway, so I stayed next to the door the entire time.

"Well, now that we've all talked a little, we should get down to business. Do you have any idea what this evil force could be?" Yugi asked Atem after a few minutes.

Atem seemed to look at him in surprise for a moment. He must've gotten so caught up in the visit that he'd forgotten the mission at hand.

"That's a little out of character for him" I thought.

"I don't know much, only that I'm trapped here until we find and defeat this darkness. But according to what Ishizu said, it could be the released essence of the millennium items dark power that blocked me. But I haven't seen any signs of danger since I got here. So we'll just have to wait and see" Atem responded, thinking about the question deeply afterward.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Atem, but we only have 3 months to figure this out. And considering how long it took us to finish battle city, time is something we don't have enough of" Tristan objected speaking up.

"And don't forget, Ishizu will be leaving for Egypt at the end of the week, and it's already Monday" Yugi added in concern.

"What do you suggest we do then Yugi?" Atem asked finally

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should go and talk to Kaiba, since he would be the first to know about any trouble in the dueling tournaments he hosts now and then." He replied

"It's worth a try. But considering how busy he gets on weekdays, I don't know if we'd even get the chance to talk to him." Tristan mentioned.

"We have to try. This is the only real option we have right now. We have to go and find this dark power, and Kaiba just might have an important clue to all this" Yugi answered

"Well if we're goin to go let's go. Kaiba Corp closes in two hours, and we'll probably have to take the bus." Joey realized looking at his wrist watch.

"Atem, are you well enough to come with us?" Yugi turned to look at his other half.

"I am."

"Good, let's go then" He declared and began to walk out of the room.

Then Joey, Tristan and Atem followed, walking right past me.

"Is everyone ignoring me all of the sudden?" I thought irritably, but shook it off and followed them out the door.

I had admit, it was going to be interesting to see Kaiba again. We hadn't seen him since the ceremonial duel after all, though I was sure he hadn't changed. I then left a note for my mom when she came home, so she knew where I was. Wouldn't want another scolding like yesterday.

"Well, here we are. Kaiba Corp" Yugi announced looking at the enormous skyscraper in front of him.

"It's only half the size of Kaiba's ego" Joey remarked irritably, as if the thought of Seto Kaiba made him fume in rage.

"Easy now Joey. No outbursts while we're here. We don't want to anger him, or he won't help us." I reminded patting Joey's shoulder with a nervous grin.

"Let's go in already! Standing here is making me nervous" Tristan interrupted, walking past Yugi.

We all agreed and walked through the doors. The main room was very clean and professional looking, as always. The receptionist was sitting behind her desk typing away on the computer. Atem looked at Yugi, wondering who should go up first. Yugi nodded to Atem to say he should go, since Kaiba respected him the most. I heard Atem sigh nervousely and walked up to talk to the lady.

"Hello. We'd like to speak to Seto Kaiba" Atem requested

"I'll check to see if he'll see you" she replied sweetly, ignoring the fact she was talking to the king of games.

"With all the other famous people that probably stop by here, she must be used to it" I thought matter of factly.

She pushed her chair over to the phone and pushed a button on it, "?"

"What is it?" He demanded

"Yugi Motou is here to see you sir" She responded quickly. A short pause followed. I couldn't help but smile. Apparently, no one could tell the difference between the two, even though Yugi was standing right next to Atem.

"Let him up" came Kaiba's answer finally.

Everyone sighed a relief as she guided the way to the elevator and told us his office was on the top floor. We all nodded our thanks and went into the elevator. I was shocked to see so many floors on this thing! Joey's remark about the size of ego made me wonder,

"How big _is _his ego?"

Finally we reached the top floor, following the hallways until we reached Kaiba's office door.

"Maybe just Yugi and I should go in?" Atem asked thinking all these people would be a problem.

"I can hear you all in front of the door, just come in" Kaiba's voice suddenly answered. I couldn't help but swallow nervousely at his harsh voice. He _definitely _hadn't changed.

Atem slowly opened the door, and Yugi walked in first shortly after Atem, then me, then Joey, and Tristan.

"Well if it isn't the geek squad. Can't say I'm surprised you all came up at once" He smirked rudely. Then his gaze fell on Atem, his eyes widened slightly.

"Hmph, why am I not surprised _you're_ back?" He commented almost amused

" For the same reason I'm not surprised you haven't changed at all" Atem replied frankly, that same serious look on his face.

"Such good friends those two are" I thought sarcastically.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you here for anyway?" Kaiba asked ignoring Atem's response.

"Well, we actually need your help with something." Yugi stepped in, standing next to Atem holding the same look as his alter ego.

"How amusing. The king of games needs _my _help. Now, what makes yu think I'll give it to you?" Kaiba smirked mockingly.

"Because the world is at stake!" Atem answered boldly.

Kaiba sighed "How many times I've heard that line I'll never k be able to count"

I could tell if they kept this up we'd never get the information we needed, so I stepped up looking at Kaiba with my signature icy glare. "Kaiba, quit with the teenage mockery! This is serious! The world is really in danger and we need to stop it! Please, we're begging you, have a heart for once and help us" I pleaded, though I kept my serious glare.

Kaiba looked at me for a minute, thinking about it. Then, his eyes widened, and a clever smile came across his face. He looked at the two look alikes "Alright Yugi, I'll help you. Under one condition, you join my latest tournament." Kaiba replied.

Atem and Yugi exchanged a look. They knew this was the only way. "When and where?" They answered.

Kaiba smiled "Tomorrow, 9 am, In front of Domino museum"

The two nodded, just when Joey pushed the two aside an angry look on his face. "Hey! If Yugi duels, then so do I!"

Kaiba let out a laugh "You're barely even a duelist. You'd never last in this tournament"

This angered Joey even more "Oh yeah? Why don't you see just how good I am Kaiba!"

I put my arm in Joey's way "Easy Joey, calm down"

Kaiba seemed amused at Joey's determination and smiled "Fine then Joey. If you really want to go home crying like a little baby, then fine, join the tournament. See if I care."

"You'll care alright! You'll be the one cryin' when I'm done with ya!" Joey yelled over my arm.

"Well, *ahem* now that that's settled, can we get that help you promised?" Tristan interrupted, giving Joey a warning glare.

Kaiba then sighed, looking at them in obvious annoyance but enough of a businessman to keep his word. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Since you've had 4 other tournaments in the last month, could you tell us if there were any disturbances during the duels?" Yugi asked finally.

Kaiba looked at him curiously, wondering why he wanted to know. "Well if you're asking about those "shadow games" then no. All the duelists where beginners, nothing spectacular. Just tournaments to boost our popularity." Kaiba explained folding his hands and leaning on his desk.

Atem sighed and turned to Yugi "This gets us nowhere. What are we supposed to do?"

"Although" Kaiba then broke the conversation. Everyone looked at him eagerly.

"There was this guy in the audience that kept causing problems with the duelists. He seemed really, _eager _to see the rare cards being played. I thought it was just duelist excitement, but several duelists had to be disqualified because their ante cards went missing after their first match, Mokuba took care of him though."

"This man, what did he look like?" Atem questioned.

"Tall. Darker skinned. Other than that, average." Kaiba answered plainly.

Yugi and Atem nodded "Thank you Kaiba for this information. And we promise to be at the tournament tomorrow"

"Yeah you'd better be, for all the time I've wasted" He scolded

"So, now what?" I asked as we left the building.

"With this knew information Kaiba gave us, this man he described could be the 'reborn form of darkness' we've been searching for. He's stealing people's rare cards. If he's a duelist, he's probably trying to power up his own deck." Atem replied

"But that sounds like somethin any greedy duelist would do. What makes this one stand out?" Joey asked looking down in thought.

"Well I can't really answer that in detail. But it's the best clue we have. And who knows, if it's not him, then the real dark one could show his face in this new tournament" Atem reasoned.

"So, let's go prepare for it then. Let's all go over to the game shop to shape up our decks" Yugi said

"But Yugi, Tristan and I aren't participating on the tournament" I pointed out.

"It's still a good idea to have a deck on hand, just in case something bad happens where you'll need one" Yugi answered.

His words made me worry. Something bad _always _happened when Yugi or Atem dueled. But with the shadow realm supposedly sealed, what's to expect in this new tournament of Kaiba's? But then again, we always came through in the end, this eased my worry a little.

"Then let's head out. We got a lot to practice for!" Joey added leading the way to Yugi's house.

Then as I walked, I noticed Atem was walking next to me. I felt a little nervous, unsure what he was about to do.

"Tea, I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. I was just…nervous." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Atem, we've known each other for years! Why would you be nervous?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's because…I was trying to find it within myself to avoid you…and you made it hard" He explained.

"A-Avoid me? Why? Did I say or do something to make you angry with me?" I asked in a panic

"No, No! Uh, that…that came out wrong. I was trying to say that…" Atem was obviously acting strangely. He'd admitted he'd been trying to ignore me but, why was he acting so flustered? But before Atem could answer me question…properly…

"Hey you guys! You're talkin again! Bout time. I thought you'd never make up" Joey grinned, oblivious to the mysterious shade of red and irritation on Atem's face.

Atem and I didn't really talk too much after that, Joey stole all the time, talking to Atem about his new deck and all.

I was still confused "what were you trying to tell me?"

Author's note: Phew! Another chapter done! I'm pooped. Until I recover, read and review please! Oh, and since there will be dueling in the next chapter, I thought I should tell you all that I'm still a beginner at duel monsters so only cards from the show will be used, and if you have any tips or suggestions on this let me know. Thanx!


	8. Heart of a Duelist

Author's Note: Okay, just so you know, I won't be updating my story for the next 3 days, because I'll be very busy during this weekend, so please be patient and I'll write again hopefully on Monday or Tuesday. Thank you for your reviews and patience.

Heart of a Duelist

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning from a peaceful dreamless sleep. Yesterday had been interesting, with the new tournament to look forward to also. After the awkward little chat Atem and I had, Joey and Yugi kinda stole the spot light, teaching us new tricks and learning about the different monster cards. Even though I'd seen the guys duel before, and learned some things from observing them, I didn't have the strategic mind of a duelist.

"Tea honey breakfast I ready!" Mother called from the kitchen. I yawned and got myself ready for the day. I put on my favorite black knee high boots, a black and white checkered mini skirt along with my white short sleeve top.

After I'd gotten ready, I walked into the kitchen. The delicious smell of bacon filled the air as she set a plate of them on the table along with some eggs.

"Wow this looks great!" I remarked sitting down at the table.

"I barely had enough bacon to make. You really shouldn't bring Joey and Tristan here to eat anymore. I just went grocery shopping yesterday!" Mom complained.

I couldn't help but laugh "You pulled this off fine without the extra bacon"

After breakfast, I put my plate in the sink. "I'm gonna head off now mom, the tournament is today" I called heading for the front door, grabbing my cell phone.

"Okay, keep your phone on!"  
"I will don't worry" And with that, I headed over to Domino museum.

"Why is it Tea is always late?" Yugi sighed looking at his watch.

"Patients Yugi, She'll come eventually." Atem smiled, amused by his impatient attitude, he could tell Yugi was nervous.

Yugi just sighed in response.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I called running up to Yugi and Atem. Then I noticed everyone else wasn't here ether.

"Where are Joey and Tristan?" I asked in wonder.

"Joey just called and said he's around the corner, and Tristan is with him" Yugi replied on the lookout for them.

"Did you ever get to improve your deck Tea? Atem then inquired.

I sighed "Not really. I didn't have enough time to get new cards to add. But I'm sure I'll do fine without them"

"Well then, it wouldn't hurt to add this to your deck" Atem grinned, handing me a card I identified as Dark magician girl.

"Atem! I can't accept this! It's an important card in your deck!" I objected

"It's okay Tea, Yugi picked it up for you on our way here" Atem explained. So with that I accepted the card, looking at it in awe.

"So, do you like it?" Yugi asked in eagerness, I looked at him gratefully my eyes shining.

"Yes, I love it! Thanks you guys" I smiled hugging the two of them. Atem seemed a little nervous with this sudden display of affection, but didn't say anything.

Just as I let them both go, Joey and Tristan showed up. "Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Joey asked with a big smile.

"I didn't know you were a morning person Joey" I teased

"He's not. He drank three cans of soda before we left" Tristan sighed. Everyone's sweat dropped, knowing he would have a crash later on.

"Attention Duelists, the tournament is about to begin!" That was unmistakably Kaiba's voice, coming from a giant screen attached to his blimp.

"This is like Battle city all over again" Yugi remarked looking up at the balloon.

"Still only half the size of his ego" Joey mumbled. I sighed and ignored his comment and listened to what Kaiba had to say.

"Listen up. You may be wondering why I had you all meet at the museum rather than the Kaiba dome or other Duelist battling sights. This is because all 40 of you will be getting on this blimp to battle it out in my new and improved virtual dueling game." Kaiba explained

"Kaiba's game! He must've fixed all those errors the Big 5 put in it and made it open to the public." Yugi recalled when they had all been sucked into that virtual world.

"Yeah I remember when we all went in there…I couldn't stop eating bananas for a week!" Tristan shivered at the idea of becoming a monkey again.

"Don't worry Tristan, if Kaiba's using it as the battlefield for this tournament, it must be safe enough to use" Atem mentioned.

As Atem finished speaking, the blimp came to a land and everyone started getting on. "Well the only way for us to find out if it's safe is to try it out" Joey said walking toward the giant balloon.

"Joey's right, let's go!" Yugi agreed following him. As I started to walk behind Yugi, I noticed Atem seemed uneasy, despite his previous words to Tristan.

"Atem, everything okay?" I asked looking at him in worry.

"I'm fine. Just a little concerned" He replied looking on as Yugi and Joey walked farther away from him.

"You're worried about the game aren't you? With the game's glitches and all?" I assumed

"Yes, a little." He admitted "With this new evil on the loose, who knows what could go wrong in this new virtual world. In video games, anything can happen"

I had to admit, Atem was right. With this new bad guy unknown, we could be in serious danger. I gripped my deck nervousely, What if I did have to fight? I wasn't that experienced. Atem seemed to notice my nervousness and touched my shoulder in comfort.

"I didn't mean to trouble you with my worries Tea. Don't think about it too much. You leave all the dueling to us." He smiled warmly. I just smiled back and nodded.

"If we're careful, and observant, we may be able to spot him before he strikes" He added hopefully.

"Hey, are you two coming? You're gonna get left behind!" Joey called from the walkway into the blimp.

As Atem and I made our way to the ramp, I looked at him and smiled "Just so you know, I'll be rooting for you, so don't mess up!" I hit him playfully.

He blinked, and then smiled again. Destiny bound or not, he was so cute.

On the blimp, things seemed well organized. In front of us were at least 40 game chairs, similar to the ones Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba used when they had to recue Kaiba. Speaking of Mokuba, where was he in all this? I never saw him when we went to Kaiba Corp. Hmmm.

Just as my thoughts started to race, Set Kaiba walked in, his 40 card deck in his hands. I forced myself from my thoughts and saw him demonstrate how to use these weird game chairs.

"And remember, this may be a tournament, but it's also an adventure game, so even if you beat all the duelists in your way, you can't be announced as the winner unless you beat the game. Now, get in your chairs and let's begin" Kaiba concluded about to go into his own game chair. Then I remembered…

"Seto?" I called out stopping him before he was out of sight.

"What do you want?" He demanded impatiently

"Tristan and I don't have game chairs…how can we join the others?" I asked in concern.

"I guess you'll just have to see how the game plays out from the real world" Kaiba smirked

"Kaiba! Come on please?" I pleaded

He let out a frustrated sigh, griping the bridge of his nose. "Fine! My assistant here will take you to use the prototypes I used to test out the system. It won't be perfect though, the trip may be more unpleasant" Kaiba gestured for his assistant and the man guided us to another room on the blimp. Atem saw me walk out of the room and looked worried; I spotted him in the crowd and smiled at him, mouthing for him not to worry. He nodded slowly and got in his pod.

"Here we are you two. Enjoy the game. Even though you're not participating in this tournament, feel free to challenge some of the CPU practice duelists." The assistant explained opening the pod doors for us.

"Will do. Thanks" Tristan nodded and got in his chair eagerly, putting in his deck. I did the same, and nervously pushed the power button, and the game mask went over my head, and then everything went black.

I woke up with a miner headache, apparently having been on the ground. I eventually got to my feet, looking around. It seemed to be a virtual forest of some kind. Trees, plants, and small wildlife everywhere, and the sweet smell of pine…Mmm, I loved that smell. I also noticed I was wearing a duel disk on my right arm, along with my deck inside it.

"Wow, Kaiba wasn't kidding when he said it was new and improved." I thought starting to walk around. Though I hadn't forgotten what Set had said earlier about these prototypes being a little inferior to the tournament versions. I had to be careful for sure. Then I remembered something…

"Where's Tristan? His pod was right next to me a moment ago." I thought out loud. Then after I'd said it, a big virtual screen popped up in front of me. On the top it said "Duelist tracker". This must be a way to find other duelists to battle against. Maybe I could use it to find Atem and Yugi.

"Find Atem Motou" I stated to the screen.

Then it beeped in response "Searching for: Atem Motou…"

A few minutes went by until it revealed a spot on the game map. He was just a mile up northward, barely out of the forest. So, I decided to head in that direction, and according to the map, he was dueling someone at the moment, so he'd stay put for a while.

However, before I could even take a step, I saw a shadow in the distance.

"Hello? Tristan is that you?" I called out nervousely. The shadow only got closer, and I heard his duel disk activate!

"Wait, I'm not a duelist! I just need to find my friends!" I yelled to the stranger, a little scared.

Then the person came out, a serious look on his face. Above his head read "CPU"

"This must be one of the practice duelists the assistant was talking about. Well, even though I should go and find the others, a quick duel couldn't hurt" I thought, activating my duel disk, and pulling out 5 cards.

"Let's Duel!" I called out to the CPU. It nodded and pulled out 5 cards as well, gesturing for me to go first.

I looked down at my cards. I had: Fairy lily, fairy's gift, a stim pack magic card, a negate attack trap card, and fire sorcerer. All basic monsters, but since I was going first I got to draw another card. I looked at it happily; it was it was a spirit of the harp monster card. If I played defense for now, I could wait until I have a stronger monster, then sacrifice this card!

"I place 2 cards face down" I announced placing my negate attack and Spirit of the harp cards face down.

The opponent after drawing a card also placed 2 cards face down, one a magic or trap card and a monster. What was he waiting for?

I then drew another card on my draw phase, it being dancing elf, a weak monster with only 300 attack points and 200 defense points. So I ended my turn.

Then the CPU summoned Battle Ox (1700 atk pnts) in attack mode, going for my face down monster, but received 300 points of damage because it was stronger.

"Yes! He fell for it!" I declared.

Then it was my turn, and I drew a magic card known as United we stand. So after I summoned Fairy's gift to the field I equipped the card to it, boosting its attack power by 800 points, giving a total of 2200! I was on a role!

However, my opponent activated his De-Spell magic card, destroying my card, leaving my monster weaker! That was a little unexpected. I just sighed, ending my turn and watching my monster be destroyed by battle ox, and then he ended his turn.

I put my card into the grave yard, and then drew a card. It was magician of faith! How perfect was that? I put it face down, so on my next turn I could use its flip effect to bring 'United we stand' back to my hand. And in case he tried to attack it, I had my 'negate attack' trap card to protect me. So with confidence I ended my turn.

Then my opponent summoned beaver warrior, a monster with 1200 attack points to the field, going for my face down card.

"I activate negate attack!" I called before he could destroy it. This ended his battle faze, and it was my turn again.

The duel went on for about 30 minutes and my opponent was down to 1000 life points, while I had 700. This was taking every scrap of know how not to lose. I had used most of my spell cards, and I only had 1 trap card, being trap hole, and it was probably in the bottom of my deck for all I knew!

He had just placed curse of dragon to the field and I only had one 1800 attack point's monster left, which he destroyed, dropping my LP all the way down to 500 LP! I was getting nervous.

"Come on heart of the cards, don't fail me now!" I pleaded, drawing my card. I opened my eyes to see…change on heart! YES! But wait, what if he summoned another monster to the field? Then all it would do is destroy that monster, not allowing me to wipe out his LP completely. Then I remembered what Yugi told me yesterday about this card, that you could also use it as a sacrifice and bring out your own strong monster! I looked at my hand, realizing I had Seiyaryu in my hand! Let's hope this works…

"I activate my spell card, change of heart, and take over your curse of dragon" I declared as the dragon switched to my side of the field.

"Now, I sacrifice it to bring out, Seiyaryu with attack power of 2500 attack points!" I heard my opponent gasp.

"Now my dragon, wipe out the remainder of his life points!" I called pointing at him, giving him a deadly glare.

The dragon roared a battle cry, and charged at him, clawing him and pushing him back from the force. He cried out as his life points dropped to zero, leaving my standing victorious!

The image of my dragon diapered, and the duel ended. The CPU got up, rubbing his head.

I walked over to him "Great Duel" I replied. I knew he wasn't real, but since this was a game, he probably could talk.

"Yes it was. Congratulations, you've beaten level 1" He smiled, and then he vanished, a card in his place. I walked over and picked it up. It had an image of gold coins on it, along with the number 5 in bold font.

"Must be part of the scoring system" I reasoned putting the card in my pocket.

"Well, now that I'm all warmed up and ready to go, I should see what became of Atem" I said to myself, and checked the dueling tracker again.

He wasn't dueling anymore, but he was still in the same spot. He was probably recovering from the duel. So, I headed in the direction of the meadow, where he was according to the map.

"I'm coming Atem, wait for me!" I thought in confidence.

I'd done it; I'd won my first duel. I felt like I could take on the world, my deck and I invincible! This must be what they call, the heart of a duelist…


	9. Fright of the Night part 1

Fright of the Night

Part 1

I walked on until I finally reached the meadow! The smells and sights of the forest were replaced by the relaxing sensation the open plains gave. The gentle breeze, the tall grass. According to my duelist tracker, Atem wasn't far.

I smiled, and with the next gust of wind, I started to run through the grass happily. I felt like a little girl again, chasing the wind, letting it lead me to my imagination. I ran happily, laughing excitedly. Even though it was a bit childish, times like this allowed me to just let go.

Then, I saw an edge of spiky hair poking out of the end of a tall hill! I ran faster, eager to see him and tell him of my incredible victory. But when I got close enough, Atem was laying on his back, eyes closed. Though the way he was laying looked more like he had literally _fallen_ asleep.

"Sheesh! Only 45 minutes into the tournament and he's sleeping!" I whined out loud, irritated.

Oh heck with it, my duel was more important than his rest! I walked over to him and tapped him a few times to wake him up. He groaned with discomfort as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times so they could focus on me.

"Tea?" He asked in a raspy voice

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" I asked innocently.

Then all of a sudden, his eyes widened in alarm! He jumped to his feet, almost scared, and stood in front of me, looking around.

"Tea are you alright? He didn't get to you did he?" He demanded turning to me as he asked.

"I-I'm fine Atem. What's going on? What happened?" I asked nervousely

Atem then calmed down a little, and went on to explain "The evil force we were worrying about…it's here. And I faced it."

"You what? Atem that was dangerous! He could have killed you!" I scolded, both horrified and angry. Then I thought of something.

"Is that why you were unconscious? I thought you were just sleeping but…did you lose the battle Atem?" I asked looking at him carefully incase he had any cuts or bruises.

"I guess so. I certainly didn't choose to take a nap. And stop looking at me like that! I wasn't injured" He replied irritated at my staring.

"Sorry…I was just worried. Like you said before, anything can happen in a video game" I said calming down enough to sit. "So, how do you know this guy you dueled is the new evil?" I then asked.

Atem went and sat next to me on the hill, letting out a sigh. "When the person takes you to a shadow game it's safe to assume that was him"

"He took you to the shadow realm?"

"Yes" was his plain answer.

"Did you lose?" I demanded though that was kind of a stupid question. If Atem was still here, living and moving, he must've won.

"No. But I barely won, and it was because of a card I drew at the last minute." Atem sighed again, clearly exhausted from the duel.

I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort "At least you put him at bay. I just wish we knew more about this person. By the way, once you won the duel, did he just leave?"

Atem looked at me, thinking it over. "Sort of. I blacked out after the duel ended, then you woke me up some time after. It was strange."

I was really starting to worry now. Not just for our safety, but for Joey and Tristan's too. They weren't as experienced as Atem or Yugi. If we didn't find them soon they could be sent to the shadow realm! The fact he could be the embodiment of the millennium items uncontrollable power, combined with this limitless video game Kaiba created, there was no telling what kind of danger we were all in.

"Atem, we need to go and find the others. What if he finds Joey, Tristan and Yugi?" I mentioned in panic.

Atem got to his feet, realizing the danger at hand. "You're right. We need to go and find them!"

Then we set off, running as fast as we could. "I just hope we're not too late!" I thought as I ran by Atem's side, completely forgetting about telling Atem about my duel.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

I had to stop. I was exhausted, my legs ached, and I was really starting to feel hungry. How long was Kaiba planning on keeping us in here anyway? Atem suddenly realized I wasn't running by him anymore and turned to see me, my hands resting on my knees as I caught my breath.

"Maybe…we should…take a brake" I breathed heavily. We'd been running for what seemed like hours, and I could tell Atem was tired too.

"Oh, well, I suppose we should. It's getting dark anyway." Atem replied stopping and walking back to stand next to me. I understood Atem's urgency to find the others, but he had to be conscious of his energy level too. He pushed himself too hard sometimes.

"Sorry Atem…I, just can't go any farther. Maybe you should just go on and search for them, since you still have some strength left" I said, plopping down on the grass in exhaustion.

"No it's fine Tea. We need to stick together, incase that evil being comes back" Atem responded sitting next to me, a little worried.

"You don't need to protect me Atem. I can fight duels on my own. I beat a CPU before I found you" I protested looking at him.

"You did? That's great Tea; you're proving to be an excellent duelist! Did you get to use the card Yugi got you?" Atem smiled, pride in his eyes.

"No, it must be somewhere in the middle of my deck since I reshuffled it" I answered feeling myself blush from his praise.

"Well, when you do use it, make sure you use that combo I taught you" He said giving a thumbs up.

Yeah, that 'book of secret arts' magic card will come in handy for sure!" I laughed cheerfully. Then I sighed, my mind starting to wonder I looked up at the stars, in awe at how bright they were, so beautiful.

Atem looked up too, and smiled sweetly "There beautiful. Even in video games, stars have a unique beauty"

"I wish I could enjoy nights like this at home." I sighed gather glum like.

"Why can't you?" Atem asked

"Well, because…a lot's been on my mind I guess. Now that I'm done with school, I'll be making plans to head to New York, and start my dancing career." Why did it sound like a bad thing all of the sudden?

"You don't seem to want to as much as before" Atem noticed eyeing me curiously.

"I guess I'm just so unsure. Following my dream would require me to leave all my friends and family behind…and you." I looked down in nervousness, fidgeting with my hands.

"Don't forget Tea, I'll be gone by then." Atem seemed to say it so firm like. He seemed like he was hiding some kind of emotion…I could tell from the look on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean…oh, never mind" I shook my head realizing where the conversation would go if I finished my thought.

"What Tea? Tell me" He requested eager to hear what was on my mind.

"It wasn't anything important."

"Yes it was, you hesitated to say it because you were worried about offending me, right?" He assumed. Could he read me _that_ well?

"I-I…sort of. But it was a personal question." I admitted, still avoiding his gaze.

"Then go ahead and ask me. Good friends like us shouldn't keep secrets" He counseled. He had a point.

"Okay fine then. Do you…really want to go back to the afterlife?" I asked

"I don't really have a choice in the matter" Atem answered plainly, looking up at the stars.

"Yes you do! You could…choose to stay with us! You can belong here, I know it!" I was starting to pressure him unintentionally.

"Tea, it's much more complicated than that. I don't have a real long term body. This one will only last 3 months…" His voice trailed off, like he was thinking of a way to end the thought. Then to my surprise he added "But, between you and I, if I could stay…I would"

"R-Really?" I was shocked! He really did want to stay!

"But, why did you leave the first time? You could have stayed _then_ right?"

Atem didn't answer…

"Right?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry Tea, I need to take a walk" He suddenly responded, and stood up ready to leave. I then realized I'd made him uncomfortable. I'd pushed him out of our friendship zone…this wasn't something he'd just talk about in a casual conversation…I bet even Yugi didn't know he had a desire to stay. So, why had he told me of all people?

"Okay…" Was all I could make myself say as he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Damn it Tea! why did you push him so hard? He must be so uncomfortable right now." I slapped my forehead in frustration.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )

Atem's Pov

I walked as fast as I could without making Tea feel bad. This was so awkward for me for some reason. I had surprised myself when I admitted to Tea I wanted to stay, but even now, I couldn't figure out why. I knew I had finished my roll in this time period and I didn't belong here…but a part of me couldn't stand the fact of leaving. All my friends; Yugi, Joey, Tristan…and Tea. She probably has so hurt when I left. I didn't even have the courage to look back at her, I knew she was crying when I walked into the light. I couldn't help but feel selfish doing that to her…but again I wondered…why did that bother me so much? It never occurred to me before that day just how much hurt I was causing everyone by leaving. I knew it was the right thing to do, the only option…but what if Tea was right? Did I have a choice in the matter then? Did I have one now? No…that wasn't an option even if I wanted it to be. The rituals power would ware off in a little less than three months, there was no renewal after that. I had to go home, just like destiny had told me to do. But why?

"Ugh, this doesn't make any sense!" I thought in frustration clenching my fists.

Just then, to my horror, I heard an each splitting scream. "Oh no!" I thought,

"Tea!"


	10. Fright of the Night part 2

Fright of the Night part 2

I only heard the scream for a split second, which made me worry. She was no doubt being kidnapped. I had to act quickly!

"Tea!" I yelled into the distance, running in the direction of the scream. The tall grass made it difficult, and I didn't make it in time. When I reached our camp site, Tea was gone.

"I failed you…again"

There was no time to lose! Ra knows what they'd do with her if I didn't think of something! The duelist tracker wouldn't pick her up since she wasn't a registered participant in this tournament…but I knew someone that was!

"Find Seto Kaiba!" I ordered, the computer screen showing me the game map.

"Seto Kaiba…location: meadow, west" It responded showing me his location.

"Good. If I find Seto Kaiba, maybe he can explain what's going on and how to stop whoever took her" I reasoned running west.

"I don't care what it takes, I'll rescue you Tea"

(-)

"Let go of me you creep!" I screamed, despite having a gag in my mouth, and all that came out was muffled yelling. I didn't recognize the person carrying me, he wasn't smart enough to put a bag over my head so I couldn't look at him, but he was sure determined.

"Shut up already! Sheesh, this is the loudest one yet!" My kidnapper whined.

"Loudest one yet? Had he gotten others?" I thought in worry.

I squirmed with everything I had left desperately trying to escape, but it wasn't enough to brake free. After all that walking and running I'd done today, I was barely still conscious.

"I have to keep fighting! Atem would never give up, no I can't ether!" I told myself, forcing myself to stay strong. This wasn't over yet. I let myself go limp, like I'd passed out. If this guy was too stupid to put a bag over my head, maybe he'd fall for my plan.

"Guess she tired herself out. Bout time, I was getting sick of carrying her, I'll start again in the morning" He said, setting me down on a grassy hill.

Being in that position, on my side hands and legs tied up, was very uncomfortable to be sure. However, if I was patient and waited for him to go to sleep, I could start the process of cutting the ropes off and escape! Then I remembered, my pocket knife was in my other sorts…shoot.

If anything though, I'd bought Atem sometime to find me. Normally, I hated for people to help me with my problems, but in this case, it was my only option.

"Atem, were ever you are, you'd better hurry!" I thought desperately.

(-)

I was nearing the western side of the meadow, and also nearing the limit of my strength. But I pushed myself on, I couldn't give out. I promised Tea I'd protect her, and to do that, it would take everything I had. Then, I finally reached Seto's location. He was here, I could sense it.

"Kaiba! Are you here?" I called out

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Kaiba responded coming out of the shadows.

I sighed with relief. "Kaiba, I apologize for disturbing you, but I need your help. Tea has been kidnapped! I can't track her on the duelist locater because she's not a registered duelist. Since you created this game, explain to me what's going on" I requested

Kaiba looked at me for a long moment. He didn't seem like his prideful self for some reason. Normally he'd return my request with a firm and cold 'no'.

"It must be the game software. Since Tea isn't registered, the game doesn't recognize her as a real person. I installed in several CPU people to be kidnapped by the boss of this game's minions as a side quest for bonus points as a reward. They must've mistaken her for a CPU." Kaiba explained plainly.

"They won't try to kill her will they?" I asked in deep concern.

"I programmed them to torture. Of course they will." Kaiba smirked in an evil fashion.

"Were are they taking her? Tell me now!" I demanded.

"Listen up! I don't take orders from you!" Kaiba snapped, his pride finally showing again.

I sighed in frustration, trying to get a grip on my anger. "Fine Kaiba. Don't help me. But if I can't get to Tea in time, you'll hold the guilt" Then I turned to leave, fighting the urge to plead with him for the answer. I'd have to find another solution for this. Then I heard Kaiba murmur something under his breath.

"What?" I asked for confirmation.

"The swamp. They're taking her to their hide out in the swamp" Kaiba repeated.

I was a little surprised what I said actually went through to him. He was being surprisingly helpful. However from what I had observed, as much as I disliked to think about it, Seto seemed to have a soft spot for Tea, always giving in when she would yell at him or ask him for something…ugh.

Despite this…unpleasant fact, I turned around and nodded my thanks to Seto.

"Yeah whatever, just go." He blew it off and left.

Now my objective was to go to the swamp. But where exactly was that? Then I had an idea.

"Find duelists in swamp area" I requested to my DT.

"Nearest duelist in swamp area: Joseph Wheeler." It replied.

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

(-)

Before I knew it, it was daybreak. I'd fallen asleep out of exhaustion, even though it was _really_ uncomfortable. I had a serious knot in my neck from sleeping upright. Then I heard a harsh, but no doubt computer voice.

"Wake up girly! Your time has come."

"My time? What does _that_ mean?" I thought fearfully.

One of the men went to grab my arm to pull me up. I didn't protest. I was too weak. I felt my determination fading…I couldn't do this alone!

"This 'game' of Kaiba's is supposed to be fun! He must really hate humanity to put people through this!" I grumbled angrily.

I was put up against a wall, and they began untying my feet so I could walk. Big mistake! I used what energy I'd regained to kick the two CPUs untying me. They both fell backward, unconscious. I walked over to one of them and took his map. Survival of the fittest people! Then I heard someone coming. I ran out of the room as quickly as possible, opening the door and sneaking into the hallways.

As I made my way around, I noticed I was in some kind of underground hideout. Finding my way out wasn't going to be easy.

"Good thing I got that map" I smirked happily pulling it out. "Okay. So apparently I'm in the prison hold, which is underground. To get to the surface I have to…take an _elevator_? Kaiba's not very creative with adventure games is he?" I remarked shaking my head.

Then, I head a door down the hall creak open. I quickly memorized the rout to the elevator and ran to the end of the hall and turned right.

According to the map, the elevator was a few hallways down in this direction. The only problem was, it was right next to the power room, where they kept weapons and operated the tech on the surface. So a lot of guards and scientists would be passing by their frequently. If I was going to get out of here, I had to get a disguise of some sort.

I glanced around the corner, eyeing a door that read: "lounge and locker rooms"

People who weren't working probably kept their work uniforms in their lockers. Busting the lock without a crowbar was impossible though. Not to mention there were at least 50 lockers in here so taking the time to open just one without knowing if a uniform was inside was a waste of energy.

"This could take a while" I sighed in frustration.


	11. Explotions and Danger the perfect mix

Explosions and Danger, the perfect mix

I knew I didn't have much time to think this through, so I went with my instincts. I decided to wait in hiding until someone new came in from work, and hopefully I'd get a good enough view of the combination on their locker so I could 'borrow' the uniform. Again, survival of the fittest.

So, the wait began. I checked my watch, only to realize it wasn't working. "I just changed the batteries! This is weird. Oh well, not knowing the time might make things seem to go faster." I reasoned finding a good place to hide around the corner.

(-)

"Just a little farther…" I breathed in exhaustion. I wasn't this out of shape was I? "I suppose not having a body for so long took its toll on me" I smiled faintly.

Then, I heard something beeping…I stopped, ignoring my aching muscles and searched my pockets. I didn't have anything that made that noise that I knew of, so what was it? I then felt something in my other pocket. I pulled it out to see some sort of devise. How it even got in my pocket was beyond me. If it was a phone, it was a newer type. The only phone I ever used was Yugi's home phone, and that was only once.

I studied it curiously, wondering what to do with it. I wasn't really up to date with modern technology. In fact, I somewhat ignored it. It was too complicated to figure out, and I had better things to do.

Then, after studying the devise a little, I saw a button flashing, and the noise it was making began testing my patience, so I pushed it.

"Hello? Atem is that you?" I heard a voice say. I eventually realized it was Joey's voice! So this _was_ a phone…how odd. How could something _this small_ make so much noise anyway?

"Um…Joey?" I answered awkwardly. It felt like I was talking to the machine more than him for some reason.

"Hey you actually picked up! I was worried you wouldn't know how" Joey laughed. "Kaiba packed in these phones so we could contact any duelist within range, and I noticed you were, so I called ya" He then explained happily.

"Kaiba can be very resourceful when he wants to I suppose. But this thing is quite confusing to use. I don't how Tea uses one on a daily basis" I replied smiling at the thought of her talking for hours on that cell phone of hers. Then I remembered!

"Joey, I'm actually heading in your direction. Tea's been captured by some characters Kaiba created in this virtual world. Can we meet somewhere close by?" I explained my voice more serious.

"Why in the heck would he create a virtual world to boost his publicity, just to have his players kidnapped? That guy is screwed man, I'm tellin' ya!" Joey nearly made my go deaf as he screamed into the phone, "Of course I'll help you! Meet me at da entrance to da swamp, and hurry!"

"Sounds like a plan. Goodbye Joey" I said and closed the top of the phone. "That is something I hope I don't have to do too often" I sighed, the entire experience on this weird devise already making my head spin.

After some more fast walking, I reached the border between the meadow and the swamp. This somewhat reminded me of the different dueling field types back in duelist kingdom, though they were on a dueling board, not a 3D video game world.

I walked into the swamp, already feeling the humid temperature, and the strange sounds around me, and also a strange smell…it wasn't pleasant whatever it was.

"Atem, dat you?" I heard Joey's voice from behind me ask.

I turned and smiled as he approached. It was good to see he was holding his own in this odd and unfamiliar place.

"Weird isn't it?" Joey suddenly remarked looking around the swamp once he was beside me.

I followed his actions and studied my surroundings a little more. "Well it certainly isn't anything like battle city, that's for sure." I answered finally, turning my gaze back at Joey in worry.

"We must move quickly Joey. Tea is in serious danger, time isn't something we have much of at the moment" I reminded.

Joey nodded, his curious face turning firm. "You're right, let's get movin'!" and with that we set off together as a team to face the many evils no doubt haunting this strange place.

As we walked, trying to catch our breath from running for the past 30 minutes, I noticed Joey was smiling cleverly.

"What are you thinking about Joey?" I asked curiously.

He seemed surprised I was observing him so closely at first. "O-Oh it's nothing pal, just thinkin"

I didn't really want to know what was going on in that odd mind of his, so I let it be. "If you say so."

"Anyway, how much farther to this evil layer you're suspectin' Tea's at?" Joey asked, changing the subject.

"According to the map, not far. But I have a feeling it will be heavily guarded, so once we get there we'll need to find a way in without drawing attention to ourselves." I explained looking at the digital map in front of me.

"What if that's the way in?" Joey stated as I studied the map carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking back at him, trying to follow his reasoning.

"We could make a scene, and that would distract the guards from Tea, and she could bust herself out and then we'd meet up with her. Easy as eating a pie" Joey smirked.

"I suppose that could make things less complicated... But what kind of 'scene' did you have in mind?" I asked a little uncomfortable. Joey's illogical ideas could easily get us killed.

He suddenly got the look of a mad man and grinned…I didn't need a millennium item see that this idea was going to involve something ether totally absurd, humiliating, or painful…more than likely totally absurd actually.

"Please tell me this plan of yours won't be involving explosives" I pleaded a little uncomfortable with his odd glare.

"Don't worry, just let me handle everything" He smiled. Now more innocently.

I had a _very_ bad feeling about this…

(-)

I'd been sitting here for what seemed like HOURS! I was tired, bored, and stiff from crouching in one spot for so long. This was ridiculous! No one had even come in yet.

I sighed in frustration. "Maybe I should have just been patient and waited for Atem"

I couldn't have done that though. I would have just seemed helpless and weak, and that would give Atem the wrong idea. Besides, I could take care of myself. Considering my situation, I'd come pretty far on my own.

Then I flinched as I heard a loud beeping noise coming from a small clip on my shirt, which was also flashing red. My eyes widened in fear! Had this all been a trap?

Almost the instant I detected the clip, guards came bursting through the door, looking around the room quickly, more than likely for me. The blood was ringing in my ears and my entire body tensed in panic; I was scared, ready to just scream Atem's name for help. Soon enough, a guard came toward my hiding spot. I tried to lean in farther, but the wall on the other side of me was already pressing uncomfortably against my back. I couldn't go any farther, I was stuck. I could hear his footsteps getting closer…and closer…every heavy and loud step of his boots matched a beat of my heart, already pulsing faster than sound. He was eventually close enough I could hear him breathing. I closed my eyes tightly, praying that he wouldn't see me, and just as he was about to turn the corner….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "ATTENTION ALL EMPLOYEES! WALL IN QUADRENT FOUR HAVE BEEN BREACHED! WARNING! The alarm sounded loudly, causing all the men to dart out the open doorway to the mentioned place.

For a moment I sighed in relief, catching my breath. It seemed I had unknowingly cut off my air supply. Suddenly, a dark thought occurred to me…

"Oh no" I realized, "Atem must have come!" Then I touched my chin with my fingertips in thought. "But, surly he couldn't be stupid enough to just bust open a wall…"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"This was your 'master plan'? You're going to get us killed!" I yelled over the loud sirens, covering my ears. I was blinded by the bright red flashing lights all over; I already felt a headache coming on… "And I said no explosives!"

"Just shut up and run!" Joey scolded, heading down the hall.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh as I followed him at the same fast pace. As stupid and dangerous as this was, we had to stick with the plan. We'd defiantly created a big scene; so hopefully Tea was in a position to free herself and find us. Relying on chance like this was just so unnerving! I should have expected this from Joey however; he worked better on his feet.

As we ran, Joey sharply turned a corner without telling me in time. I couldn't follow him with the guards hot on our trail, so I ran on without looking back. I'd have to find Tea on my own, or just find a way out period.

Suddenly I reached a dead end! I looked back at the hall and at the wall in front of me. I didn't have time to find a way around; there was only one thing I could do…as insane and destructive as it was…

_*flashback*_

"_Atem keep this on ya, it may come in handy when we get inside" Joey said handing me an explosive._

_I looked back at him in shock. "You expect me to carry this around with me, even if it could just go off at any second?"_

"_It won't go off by itself ya idiot! Ya need a lighter to set the string on fire. So here." He replied laughing at my concern and handing me a lighter then showed me how to use it. He pressed his thumb in the trigger and quickly rolled it off, causing a spark to come out and light._

"_Now I don't guarantee you'll use it, but just keep it with you. Now let's go!" he declared running ahead of me before I could protest, leaving the lighter in my hand._

_*end of flashback*_

I quickly pulled out both the dynamite and the lighter and made turned on the lighter, putting the fire on the string hanging from the end of the dynamite. Once it was lit, I dropped it next to the wall and waited.

After only 30 seconds it exploded, leaving a fairly big hole in the wall in front of me. I had to admit…being destructive had its benefits…though I never wanted to do it again. As I jumped through the hole, I could see the shadows of the men pursuing me from around the corner, so I quickly took my leave, running as fast as I could!

Although my triumph was short lived, as I could feel the vibrations of a larger amount of soldiers coming from up ahead! I didn't have anything to help me now, so what was I to do?

"Don't just stand there like a dummy, come on!" I heard a voice call from somewhere.

I looked to my right, trying to make out the dark figure from down the hall. Since the red lights were flashing, when they would pause, darkness was left there for a split second. But I had a feeling I knew who it was grabbing my wrist, and dragging me down a secret passage way. Ra knows how she found it in time.

"T-Tea?" I stuttered in relief and shock.

"No, I'm Charlie brown! Of course it's me you idiot!" She snapped sarcastically as we ran farther into the tunnel. This must have been the way to the first floor from underground.

I said nothing as she dragged me into an open cell and hid in the darker part of it so no one would see us. She was breathing heavily from running so long and fast, and so was I.

"I-I think…we'll be…safe for now…" She heaved finally.

"Who would have thought you'd be the one rescuing me?" I smiled, looking at her happily.

"I wouldn't have had too if you hadn't blown up half the hideout and blown your cover!" She scolded in response.

I was stunned by her sudden reaction, but shook my head "It wasn't my idea Tea. Do you honestly believe I'd carry dynamite in my back pocket?"

Tea blinked, and then realized I had a point. "Well who blew it up then?"

"Joey and I met up shortly before coming here. HE had the dynamite and lighters" I explained.

"You mean he's still running around trying to find us! Why'd you split up?" She demanded.

"Calm down Tea! You're going to draw attention to our hiding place!" I whispered, putting a hand to her mouth.

Her eyes narrowed in frustration for a second, but once I put my hand down she sighed. "I know…I'm sorry. I just can't believe barged in without thinking like that. I was worried sick about you!" She admitted, then blinked as she saw me look away "A-And Joey too"

I tried not to make the situation awkward and forced myself to look at her "I was worried we had been too late. We didn't have much time to think of a plan. Did they do anything to you?" I asked in worry.

She smiled warmly at my concern, though I could see fear cloud her blue eyes. "No. I escaped from capture and hid in the locker room on the basement floor until you guys arrived"

I sighed in relief "Good"

Tea then shook her head, realizing something "We need to go and find Joey, so we can get out of this place and focus on the tournament"

I nodded quickly and we made our way back up the tunnel and onto the first floor once again. The sirens had stopped for some reason, and all was silent as we made our way around, somewhat aimlessly searching for Joey.

Then Tea turned around and showed me the map, pointing silently to the destination she was heading: The power room. I wondered why, but now wasn't the time for questions.

As we made our way there however, I couldn't help but worry. Joey and I had split almost the instant we'd broke in…and it had certainly taken the guards sometime to appear around the corner while I took my sweet time light that dynamite. What if they'd captured him? What would we do then?

As these thoughts raced through my mind, I bumped into Tea after she stopped abruptly in front of me. "What's wrong Tea?" I whispered.

She looked over at me and didn't speak, but pointed to the end of the hall. I looked over in that direction and my eyes widened in horror as I saw what she'd reacted to. In cuffs, and being dragged away to the prison hold….was Joey.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Author's note: Da dun dunnn! Yeah I guess I kinda left it abruptly…but it's so fun! Anyway, some of you might be thinking this entire Tea getting captured thing is just filler or a not so necessary part of the story. Trust me; it's very important to the story. So I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! In the meantime, read and review!


	12. A Price to Pay Part 1

Author's note: Get ready everyone! This is gonna be a bumpy ride! Things are gonna start heating up, and these next two chapters will bring a whole new meaning to drama! (Also, for the girls reading this, get out your tissues for part 2)

A Price to Pay Part 1

(Tea's Pov)

I was both shocked and horrified as one of my best friends was dragged away in cuffs. But what had shocked me wasn't that he was captured, it was that he wasn't even resisting at all! Could he be thinking I was still held hostage so he could meet up with us later? If that was the idea, Joey was in serious danger!

I looked over at Atem, determination in my eyes "We have to help him!" I whispered.

To my surprise, Atem shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry Tea but I don't think there is much we can do at the moment. If we tried to free him now, we'd be captured too. There are too many to outrun, and not enough time to do it anyhow" He reasoned in a hushed tone.

I knew this was all a game, but in my eyes, my friend was in danger, and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing! "I'm sorry Pharaoh…but this is something I have to do" I insisted and turned to go after Joey, but then Atem's hand gripped firmly on my arm.

"Tea I'm begging you to listen to me! I have a plan to save Joey; you just have to trust me on this." Atem's voice was urgent, but also held a lot of emotion, which intrigued me.

"But-"

"I know you want to save Joey as soon as we can. I understand that, believe me. But I can't risk losing you. It's too risky. Please…trust me" His voice was soft, and chocked in emotion.

It was a little scary…He seemed so unnerved. I couldn't recall a time he was this scared. I wasn't sure why ether. We'd faced bigger things then this before, Zorc for example.

"Atem, this is only a game. It's nothing to worry about!" I smiled, touched by his concern all the same, blushing a little.

Atem shook his head "Not true. This may be a video game…but believe me; it's very real in many ways."

"Like how?" I asked disbelieving.

"When I battled the dark evil when we first came here, he told me because of his dark powers, he hacked the game. So if anyone in this game were to die, their mind becomes trapped here. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to any of my friends." He explained every inch of him shaking.

I was stunned. Real, genuine fear was beginning to overtake me. I fought to stay strong, and swallowed my fear and concern slowly. I took the Pharaoh's hand, and gripped it firmly. Sharing his worry.

He was somewhat startled at my action, but didn't pull away. In fact, he seemed comforted by it, and he looked at me, his now crimson eyes reflecting something…I couldn't really read it.

"Atem…I know you're worried for my safety, but I'm worried for yours too! I know you don't want to stay trapped in this game ether! I can take care of myself. You just worry about you" I winked, and before he could object I put a finger to his lips. We both blushed like mad. This was a 'breaking the boundary' kind of action…but I didn't care…

"Let's go" I smiled and took both my finger and my hand back to my sides and I turned to lead the way back down to the prison hold, ignoring Atem's odd staring as he followed. I tried to blow it off, but the things he said and the way he'd said them made wonder…

"Does he really love me? Or is he just being protective?"

(Atem's Pov)

"Did that really just happen?" I thought, stunned.

I was still trying to calculate how those things I had thought slip out of my mouth so freely. I had been honest, but maybe a little too honest. I was letting myself feel an emotion I knew would only bring pain later on.

As Pharaoh, I was taught to hide emotion. So if anything were to go wrong for whatever reason, I would remain calm and the people would be able to follow a stable figure. But this was an emotion I had little experience feeling let alone controlling. It was not something you came across being around just anyone. It wasn't like anger or sadness. It was a mix of both happiness and warmth, but also pain, _strong _pain. Something I'd never expected to feel…I tried my best to hold it in, knowing what it could lead to if I was not careful. But slowly, it was seeping out. What was I to do? How long could I contain it? Was I even meant to if it was this difficult?

"Atem! Hurry up, or we won't make it in time!" Tea hissed under her breath, clearly determined to recue Joey.

I shook my head. I was clearly being selfish at a time like this. I should be focusing on saving one of my closest friends, not on these disturbing thoughts! I knew better. A voice inside my head was scolding me relentlessly as well. '_Stop acting like a child and start acting like a pharaoh!_'

We quietly made our way undetected to the prison hold. Though Tea sighed in relief, I was suspicious. We'd made it here too easily. Something was wrong.

We instantly found Joey in his cell…unguarded. He soon saw us approach his cell, Tea trying to pick the lock with a hair pin.

"Guys I knew you'd come. Glad to see you're okay Tea" Joey smiled happily.

"Save the good cheer for later Joey, something isn't right" I objected harshly looking around the room on alarm and caution.

"What do ya mean Atem? Once I bust out we'll have nothin' to worry bout" Joey argued.

"You really are as stupid as you look!" A dark and evil voice laughed from somewhere unseen.

Tea flinched and Joey jumped in alarm. "This doesn't look good" Joey murmured. Tea ran over to stand behind me in fear, putting her hairpin in her pocket.

"Show yourself!" I demanded, unafraid.

"As you wish, _Pharaoh_!" His voice seemed to mock the Egyptian title as his tone was teasing it out of his mouth.

Soon a person appeared, same as the first time I'd met him. He was on the taller side, had jet black hair, blood red eyes gleaming with evil and hate, along with ancient Egyptian garb. This, was the embodiment of the dark power the millennium items wielded.

I stared him down defiantly, not at all intimidated by his look of pure evil. "We meet again" Came the dark being's response once close enough to be heard.

"Release my friend immediately!" I yelled, my anger boiling inside me. Normally I wouldn't lose my temper, but this time it was justified.

"All in good time Pharaoh, all in good time." He grinned devilishly.

He was trying my patience, and he knew it. "I hadn't realized you had such a short temper. Well, since you're in such a hurry to destroy me, why don't I give you a chance." He smirked cleverly.

I knew just what this would mean, and I had no problem with it. I activated my duel disk and slapped in my deck. "You're on!" I scolded, my eyes obviously reflecting uncontrollable rage.

Tea looked at me in worry, she too knew what this challenge of his meant. "Atem you can't! It's too dangerous!" She pleaded, grabbing my arm firmly in protest.

"Tea this isn't something I can avoid, I must do this…for Joey's sake" I replied.

"Atem forget about me I'll be fine! You and Tea should just get out of here before it's too late!" Joey shouted from inside his cell.

"I'm sorry Joey but I can't do that. We're friends, and no matter what happens, we protect each other, no matter the cost" I answered, and with that, stepped away from the two of them, and into range for the shadow game to begin. We all knew, when this ended, one of us would be trapped here forever, our souls lost to reality. The stakes had never been higher, it was a price that had to be paid, whether it would be me or him was to be decided in this duel and whether fate was on my side, was something I would find out eventually. So, without hesitation, I drew my first five cards, as did my opponent.

I looked back at Tea and Joey, who both showed looks of fear and concern for me. I smiled warmly at them, and then focused on Tea. Her eyes were clouded with sorrow. For a moment I recalled her words of looking out for myself, and that in her own way, she had been saying she needed me by her side until I could return to the afterlife. I mouthed for her not to worry and turned back to face my opponent, feeling determined more than ever to defeat this darkness once and for all! I stared him down in anger, ever muscle, ever once of me ready for the kill.

"Let's Duel!" We cried in unison.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Author's concluding note: Well, I have to admit this was a lot better in my head, but after some thinking I've decided to put all the intense stuff in the next chapter. That way it won't be too hard to swallow if ya know what I mean. Don't be mad, I know I said it would be intense and I promise it will! You just wait! By the way, I had an idea. I'm kinda at a standstill to be honest as far as how the chapter should end. So after you read this chapter, please, please, please, give me your ideas! It may just inspire me! Thanks!


	13. A Price to Pay Part 2

Author's note: Okay, so normally I'd say this is the concluder to the 2 part dramatic duel with the dark being but uh, seeing as how it would be too crammed, I've decided to divide it into 3 parts instead. Don't complain please, I know I've taken awhile to type all this out, and I thank you for your patience, but trust me, it'll be worth the wait!

A Price to Pay Part 2

He taunted me with his evil and crazed glare, challenging me, taunting me, to even dare try and stop him. The blood in my body began to boil every moment he stood there, defying me. My pulse quickening, my chest burning with anticipation and determination I'd never felt on this level before, even against Zorc.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into" He mocked, his evil grin still across his disgusting face.

"Neither do you. You may possess the powers of the millennium items combined, but I have something even more powerful then all of them!" I spat in defiance.

"Oh really? And what is that?" He asked in disbelief.

"You'll find out" I smirked cleverly, trying to shake his confidence.

"Then let's get this duel underway shall we?" He declared, raising his hand in a fist.

Soon, the dark aura of the shadow realm covered him, reflected in his eyes. In almost no time at all, the entire arena and surrounding area was covered in darkness. Only the lights from our duel disks shown, barely enough light to see the battlefield.

I had to admit, I was a little intimidated being in the shadow realm again. I never thought I'd have to play another shadow game after Bakura.

"Get ready to lose your soul to the darkness Pharaoh!" He threatened and drew a card, signaling he was going first.

"I first play a magic card known as 'Card Destruction' making us send our current cards to the graveyard and start over with a new hand" He announced discarding his five cards.

"He must be trying to get a specific card" I thought.

If I was careful to study his tactics close enough, I could predict his strategy. The only problem was, he had some of the abilities of the millennium items! Being the embodiment of their dark power, he inherited their abilities, however not as strong. Last time I dueled him, he had used the power of the millennium eye to read my hand. But he could only read my mind when I was distracted or weakened mentally, not like Pegasus had done in Duelist kingdom. However, he was still a powerful foe; I couldn't let my guard down at all or suffer the consequences.

"Fine" I stated simply, and slid my 5 cards into the graveyard on my duel disk and afterward drew 5 new cards.

I glanced at my hand, and realized I had Summon Skull and Dark Magician! Unfortunately I only had only one 4 star monster to use as a sacrifice. I might be able to play Summon Skull, but even then I had a feeling it wouldn't be easy.

"Now, I bring Dark Necrofear to the field!" He announced proudly.

My eyes widened in disbelief as the monster Bakura had once summoned appeared on the field. But how? The only way I knew of was if you permanently sacrificed 3 dark monsters in your graveyard to special summon it to the field. Then I realized that was the plan all along when he played 'Card Destruction'. He must have had 3 dark monsters in his hand, and Dark Necrofear when he drew 5 new cards!

"Turn over" he said finally, his eyes covered in triumph.

I rolled my eyes and drew a card, seeing it was 'Kuriboh'. It wouldn't help me right now, but maybe later. I then summoned Celtic Guardian in defense mode face down, along with a negate attack trap card. As much as I disliked it, playing defense was the best option right now until I could play Summon Skull.

"On the run already are we? Well you're certainly not the duelist you used to be." He scoffed.

I clenched my fist in frustration. He was trying to unnerve me! I did my best to ignore his taunts, and stick with my strategy. I was going to have to duel a little different then I normally would. I had to be twice as careful, think out every move I made, and most of all concentrate. There was absolutely NO room for mistakes or miscalculation. Not with the fate of all my friends hanging in the balance.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn" He said simply, more serious than before.

I guessed he was concerned I had a trap set for him with my face down card. That was only half true. I only had it there for safety. Then it was my turn, and I drew a card. It was a 'Mystical Elf', a defense based spell caster card, perfect!

"I play one monster in defense mode, and end my turn" I declared, and waited in silence as he drew his next card.

Though my plans seemed to be going fine at the moment, I knew this dark being wasn't a fool. With 2 monsters in defense mode, I had made it clear I was planning to summon something, so why was he letting me?

"He's ether waiting for a specific card like before, or he wants me to special summon a monster so he can destroy it" I reasoned.

But that's just an on the surface strategy. There had to be more to it than just getting rid of a strong card. Plus I could just summon it again later with monster reborn. It was just too easy to tell.

"I end my turn without playing any cards" He smiled cleverly.

That proved it! He knew I was going to summon a stronger monster, and was eagerly waiting for me to play it. But the bigger question was, if he knew my plan, should I go ahead with summoning Dark Magician?

I blinked my eyes, realizing he'd just tried to read my mind! The fiend. Fortunately I'd not come to a decision when he'd tried, so he didn't get anything from it.

"Give it up Pharaoh, there's no way you can win! I know you plan on summoning Dark Magician!" He grinned madly, his eyes showing darkness and hatred constantly.

I flinched. Now I couldn't summon it for sure! He'd pinned me. I drew a card, fighting the inner thought I was all alone in this duel.

Even though I could duel just fine by myself, it never hurt to have Yugi assist me when I'd run out of ideas. Who knows where he is at the moment though, and I couldn't stall for time. The longer all of us were in the shadows like this, I knew Tea and Joey's energy would wear out like it had when Yugi was in that shadow game with Pegasus.

"Hurry it up Pharaoh! You're wasting time just whining about your pathetic friends and their safety. In the end they'll only hold you back, believe me, I know" He winked, referring to his abilities.

I growled in frustration, trying to defy him as best I could. But for some reason, I was off my game. I couldn't concentrate like I had back in battle city. I had been so focused, so determined. Now I felt like the entire world was spinning, my head suddenly started throbbing. The shadow realm was getting to me. I had to fight it!

Tea seemed to sense I was losing hope. "Don't give up Atem, we believe in you!" She shouted in desperation.

"That's right pal! Don't you lose your cool man; we know you can do this!" Joey added in encouragement.

I looked at them both, my faith still fading.

"Silence you insignificant fools!" The dark being spat, sending a wave of darkness to push them back against Joey's cell wall.

"Tea, Joey!" I called out in horror.

They both did not respond. I turned to look at the monster in hatred and saw he was smiling in amusement. "Now we should get some peace and quiet."

"You scum! What have you done to them?" I demanded

"Oh I just put a little dream spell on them. Don't worry it won't hurt them…too much" He laughed hysterically. He was clearly mad.

I clenched my hand into a fist. This was getting out of hand…if I didn't think of something soon; Tea and Joey would be lost!

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )

(Tea's Pov)

Everything was dark, and I stood there feeling lost and worried. Just a second ago I was standing on the sidelines watching the ultimate shadow game unfold, Atem losing his grip. I didn't care where I was, I had to get back to him as soon as I could! Then I realized Joey wasn't anywhere in sight ether.

It was all just darkness, and I was all alone. Could I be in the shadow realm itself? Had Atem already lost and I hadn't heard? No that couldn't be it. The Pharaoh wasn't the type of person to just lose a duel; he'd fight until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Then I remembered what exactly happened. Joey and I were giving words of encouragement to Atem when suddenly darkness overcame us both and everything went black! I looked around a little more after I realized all this, and then went on to confirm…I was in the shadow realm. But how would I get back! How could I be sure I wasn't just dreaming anyway?

With a somewhat hopeless sigh, I walked into the chilling darkness and started to explore this place, hoping…praying, that somehow Atem would pull out of his weak state of mind without us there to stand by his side.

I stopped abruptly, and putting my hand over my heart, felt sudden pain surge through me like a bolt of lightning had just shocked through every atom in my body! I hunched over, trying to bear it, tears welling up in my eyes. I got a feeling of cold afterward, the cold that only loneliness can bring. The feeling of pain and sorrow mixed into an unbearable pulse of agony that felt like a knife stabbing at your very soul!

However, just as it seemed the pain would never end, it just…stopped. I was traumatized from the experience and shivered in fear. "W-What was that?" I thought, my upper lip quivering.

I tried to get up, but could feel the soreness ach through my entire body, whatever had attacked me just now, had zapped everything I had left. All the strength I had tried to hold on to was now gone, along with my faith. I started to cry, unable to push on. I felt so lost, so alone.

"Atem…I need you, why can't you hear me? Don't leave me here all alone again, please!" I sobbed gripping my arms tightly, trying to make myself believe this was all a dream.

(Joey's Pov)

I felt myself gain consciousness again after what seemed like hours, with a serious headache I might add. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head, trying to numb the pain.

"Ugh, that could have gone better" I grumbled in a weak tone. Why was I so exhausted if I'd been out for so long? I should have gotten a least some of my energy back, but I still felt tired. Suddenly it occurred to me I wasn't in my cell anymore, or tied up. Instead I noticed my duel disk on my right arm and my deck inside my coat pocket.

Then I remembered what caused this. The duel between Atem and that dark guy. He'd sent Tea and I into another dimension or somethin. The Bitch! Sending me and Tea here, leaving Atem to fight on his own! Not that he couldn't do it on his own but I knew he'd stand more of a chance with me duelin by his side. I could feel my body temperature rise as I passed back and forth angrily, cursing at the guy responsible for all this chaos.

Once I'd cooled down, I realized it wasn't going to help just pacing back and forth waiting for something bad to happen to Tea. After all, she was also somewhere in this weird world we'd ended up in, and I had to find her if she was to stay safe. Atem would want that, and I owed him that much, it was all I could do for him in this state unfortunately.

So, I set off, not knowing where the heck I was, no clue if I even had any chance of getting out of here, into the distance to do whatever it took to fight by Atem's side.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm comin to save ya!" I thought in confidence, slapping my deck into my duel disk. Little did I know I was being watched.

(Atem's Pov)

I was fighting not to just give up. I looked on over Tea and Joey's unconscious bodies. I knew where they were now; trapped in darkness. All of this was my fault! I'd been too weak to defend them from the shadows and now they paid the price. I couldn't help but recall a similar situation back when Darz was threatening to destroy the world…I'd let Yugi and everyone down, and I was trapped in my own despair. But Tea was the only one who tried to understand my pain, she tried her hardest to be there for me, and put faith in me, pleading for me not to give up.

It was then that I realized. If Tea didn't want me to give up then, now was no exception. I _had _to fight on! I couldn't lose faith! My strength suddenly returned to me, and I had new crimson fire blazing from my eyes, and I set it off to burn on the darkness, filling his soul with light e didn't want to see.

"Mark my words you creature of darkness, you will pay _dearly _for what you have done!" I yelled, my anger fuming, but also under control enough to hear his reply.

"We shall see, Pharaoh" He grinned, apparently intrigued at my newly found confidence.

I let out a growl of irritation at his calmness, not even phased by his glares anymore. I went to draw a card, and I close my eyes as I touched the one on top of my deck. "Heart of the cards, I beseech thee, guide me and lead me to victory!" I prayed and quickly pulled the card.

I turned my glance to look at it and my eyes shined in pleasure and triumph. My enemy noticed this and showed a hint of concern on his barely visible face. What I had drawn was the card I'd been hoping for, the card I would need to win this battle.

"Don't just stand there looking at your cards! The sooner you play something the sooner I can begin to tear you apart!" He spat angrily.

I couldn't help but show an amused grin. The suspicion and concern of the unknown card I'd drawn was growing into worry, and he was losing his grip. He must be remembering what I'd said before the duel began.

"_You may possess the powers of the millennium items combined, but I have something even more powerful then all of them_!"

I hadn't been bluffing, and he now knew that. "You seem to be on edge all of the sudden. Has my new card given you the chills?" I taunted a clever smirk on my face.

He growled in defiance "Just play a god damned card already!" He sneered.

I let out a chuckle "Very well. I play two cards face down on the field and end my turn"

He seemed more relaxed that I'd not played the card he thought I would, but he was still eager to see it.

"Fine then. It's my turn" He answered, his anger not completely faded as he drew his card aggressively, he glanced at it quickly and added it to his hand, not making a single expression about it. "Now I call an attack! Dark Necrofear, attack his face down card!" He called pointing a finger at me in eagerness to see my monster destroyed.

I shook my head in disappointment. "You really are easy to read Dark one. Activate trap card: Negate attack!" I announced.

He scorned in frustration as his monster's attack was stopped and his battle faze ended.

"I choose to end my turn now" He state simply, though his eyes reflected dark rage.

I was not affected by his looks anymore. I was determined to win this duel, and send this dark one to the place he belonged; and now was the time to play the card I'd drawn last turn. Now was the time to end this!

I smirked cleverly after drawing another card, one of minor importance compared to the one I was about to play. "Now dark millennium creature, prepare yourself to suffer justice at the hand of god!" I cried as I sacrificed all three of my face down monsters to summon the strongest of the Egyptian gods, the winged dragon of Ra!

He flinched, and I could see the fear in his eyes as it rose to the field, all it's shining glory removing the shadows from around us and replacing it with the purest of light, not achievable by anyone but him.

My crimson eyes reflected its light, turning them golden. Blazing with justified anger, I stared him down. "Now, winged dragon of Ra, Attack his Dark Necrofear!" I ordered.

The dragon roared its battle cry, and charged toward the monster, and collided with it, light blinding everything! I covered my eyes from the brightness of the battle and waited for it to clear…

"Did I succeed?"


	14. A Price to Pay Part 3

A Price to Pay Part 3

The light was blinding, and I covered my face from it. I wasn't sure if I'd wiped him out, but I was almost sure that Dark Necrofear was gone. The anticipation was just about eating me alive! So much rode on this match, if I didn't win everything was lost…

Soon enough, the blinding ceased and what I saw wasn't expected. BOTH monsters were gone! The most powerful of all the Egyptian gods, GONE? My eyes widened in disbelief, no doubt my opponent saw this and went on to explain.

"Shadow magic really is helpful at times like this, isn't it?" He smirked devilishly.

Shock darkened into anger as my facial expression changed and I glared at him in frustration. "What have you done? This may be a shadow game, but no other forms of magic other then the kind to summon monsters is permitted! Otherwise you forfeit." I argued, clenching my cards in anger.

"I can see you are confused Pharaoh. You are not familiar with the way those before you played this game. In your time, you use only monsters, spell cards, and trap cards. But us…we use darker things. Others take our blows for us."

Those words sent a chill down my spine. What others could have been used as a shield? After a short moment pondering this over, I gasped, shaken in fear and confusion. Looking over at Joey and Tea's lifeless bodies and back to the villain, I stared him down with crimson fire.

"What have you done to them? Answer me!" I demanded, all control over myself gone.

He just looked at me with pure entertainment and laughed. "It really is so easy to toy with your emotions isn't it boy?" He was avoiding my question.

"Tell me where they are right now!" I screamed, stepping forward an inch.

His eyes seemed to narrow at my behavior. Even he knew better then to send me over the edge this much. It was one thing to find amusement in emotions; it was another for your opponent to find new inspiration to fight on. "Settle yourself pharaoh. I only used one of them as a shield. Besides, they were already gone to this world." He answered calmly.

He had…used one of them? Was it Tea? Oh, Ra no…please not her…Joey was strong enough to conquer the shadows, but Tea wasn't…if it was true, I'd never see her again! Then again, what if he'd said was true? What if she was already lost? I was so confused, and my emotions where getting out of control.

"I would tell you which one I'd used but, that wouldn't be any fun now would it? You'll just have to wait and see!" He then laughed his hysterical laugh, which for some reason I was more in fear of then before.

He'd used the power of the millennium ring to call on their souls as a shield, sending back my own blast at Ra before it could hit his life points directly…he was clearly an evil man, willing to do anything to win. How could I fight against someone who had nothing to lose, but everything to gain?

Then, a thought came to me. Though I knew all my closest friends would strongly disapprove of it, if it was the only way to win, and save everyone in the process, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Short silence then followed, in which I could feel the chills of the shadow realm for the first time since this duel started, the fire to fight on only a small spark inside me. This odd silence also allowed me to think about what I was about to do. If I went through with this idea of mine, not only would I never get home, but…I could never tell her how I felt. But if that's what it would take to save her, then I'd only break one promise to myself.

With a deep breath, all energy leaving me, my heart shaking with grief and guilt, I let out a whisper unheard by anyone but myself. "Goodbye Tea…and goodbye to everyone. I'm sorry I failed you."

Then my eyes lifted to face my opponent one last time. "Dark one. Is your objective only to destroy me?" I called.

He simply nodded, more than likely catching on to what I was about to do.

"Do you swear to release my friends if I surrender" I asked, my voice weak. Determination leaving me.

"Yes, this I swear" He admitted, his voice formal.

Taking another breath, I lifted my hand over my duel disk…and put it on top of my deck…and surrendered.

Suddenly the dark man began to laugh hysterically, and looked at me in triumph and insanity. He said no real words, but I knew what he had accomplished…his goal.

At that moment, I felt sudden pain surge through me like a bolt of lightning had just shocked through every atom in my body! I hunched over, trying to bear it, but to no avail. At this point, I knew I was going to the shadow realm…it was accomplished.

As I felt my life force leaving me, draining out of me, to leave me an empty shell, I looked over at Joey and Tea's bodies on the floor of the cell, and I actually felt a tear slid down my cheek as I tried to speak

"Tea, Joey….I…." However, it was never finished as I felt everything vanish around me, and soon, all I knew was darkness and pain…

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )

(Tea's POV)

Some time had now passed, and I was starting to get a grip on myself. I had to face facts. Atem had his own fight to finish, and I needed to stop acting like a helpless kid. He couldn't always be there to help. I'd done just fine this past month without him!

With new determination and strength, I forced myself to my feet and walked on, dreading the idea of that unbearable pain to return. As I walked, I began to think more and more about how Atem was doing. He was in pretty bad shape when we'd been separated. What if he'd lost? That being a shadow game, I just couldn't bear the idea of him being defeated! I would shatter me to pieces!

I shook my head wildly, trying to rid myself of such ideas. "Atem is fine. In fact, I bet he's winning! I'll be out of here in no time, and we'll all get back to finding the others and winning this stupid tournament so we can go home." I let out a frustrated sigh. Now I was being too optimistic.

Something in my gut was screaming that something had gone wrong in the duel. It was more than just a feeling though…it was like, I had been watching somehow, and that pain I'd felt was really what Atem was feeling! If he'd experienced that much pain there was no way he'd be strong enough to fight on!

What was I to do? If Atem really had been defeated, who would take his place in the duel? It couldn't just end after all; someone had to put that jerk in his place!

"It'll be me!" I then declared aloud. Somehow, someway, I was going to get out of here and save him! Though the idea of me, a rookie at this crazy game, beating the embodiment of the dark powers of the millennium items wasn't exactly an even fight.

As these ideas of both doubt and determination were crossing my mind, I hadn't heard someone else approach until he was inches from where I was standing.

"Tea?" a voice suddenly asked.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Author's note: okay, so this was kinda a short chapter and yes it could have been more descriptive, but I really did want this part 1, 2, and 3 thing to end. The cliffhanger was killing me! I had to finish it…even though I just put another one in haha. Anyway, review please!


	15. The Result

Author's Note: Okay, here it is! The new chapter! Sorry it took so long to finish…I was waiting for my writing skills to sharpen up a bit if ya know what I mean. Not to disappoint you, but this chapter could be considered filler…just thought you should know.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

The Result

(Joey's POV)

It felt like I had been walkin' round for hours! Aimlessly walking through darkness and thick mist, thick enough to choke the oxygen out of your lungs unless you breathed slowly. It was no wonder why it was so hard to move and breathe here though. This was the shadow realm after all, no life was meant to live here. I had to find a way out, for Tea and Atem's sake. Who knows what kinda trouble they were already in.

As I was thinkin' all this through, as little brain power as I had, I could feel other shadows watchin' me. Waitin' for me to make the wrong move and fall into a trap.

Normally this stuff wasn't too unnerving, but that was because I had never been to the heart of the shadow realm before. Sure I'd been in shadow _games _but games and the actual realm were very different from my point of view. Here, everything was a death trap; it wasn't restricted to a duel. The constant aura of fear, sorrow, pain, and occasional wailing of pure agony could be felt.

The twinge of nausea in my stomach was getting stronger with every step I took, still unsure where I was going. "It couldn't hurt anyone to make a map of this place!" I thought irritably after a while.

Why was all this happening anyway? Weren't we supposed to be in a video game Kaiba made? Why would he make a virtual version of the shadow realm? It's a sick place! Even for someone has hard core as him.

"I guess Kaiba really does hate the world" I smirked in amusement. This idea didn't surprise me.

After some more walking, I heard the faintest noise of footsteps in the distance. It was so barely heard I couldn't be sure it was even a real sound.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I answered in a shaky, creeped out voice. I felt myself shiver. "Geez, this is like Halloween back in the 5th grade all over again"

Then I heard it again! I readied my duel disk out of instinct, though the rarely heard logical side of my mind told me it probably wouldn't do me much good in a place like this.

The sound was getting closer, and I was getting even more nervous as the seconds turned to minutes. The teps and taps of shoes echoing through the mist, making it feel colder on my skin, the suspense ate even more of my bravery away.

"Show yourself now! I'm warning you, I'm armed!" I called out into the darkness, my senses confused by all the sounds and feelings the shadow realm suddenly seemed to have.

Then, after what seemed like hours, a shadowy figure was visible. The shape of the person was unmistakable. That spiky hair couldn't be pulled off by anyone else.

"Joey? Is that you?" I heard the voice ask softly. He seemed exhausted and weak once he got close enough to be seen clearly.

"Atem! What happened? How can you be here if ya got a duel ta win?" I demanded urgently.

My pal looked down at the hard, darkened floor in shame. "Joey…I…I failed"

Those words sounded like Chinese coming from someone like him. Atem couldn't fail! He'd never let himself fail! Ever! I think the look of disbelief made him feel even more upset; so I tried to direct my concern to him instead of the duel.

"You look pretty banged up buddy. Must've been some fight." I then remarked, taking into consideration his battered appearance.

Atem didn't respond. He was totally lost in thought, his face clouded with sorrow and guilt.

I could only remember one other time I'd seen him so totally defeated like this. It was when he'd lost Yugi to the oricalcose seal in that duel with Rafael. I had to admit I was darn right furious he'd allowed himself to be so consumed with rage it nearly destroyed him, and Yugi had to pay the price! I knew now I hadn't helped the situation by punching him…though it was a nice hit to be honest.

"Atem, ya gotta snap out of it! You did your best" I tried to comfort. Though, any worthwhile words escaped me at that moment.

"That's not true. I could've gone on…I should've gone on!" He finally answered clenching his fists tightly in frustration.

"What do ya mean?" I asked in confusion.

But, before he could answer my question, his eyes widened in terror. I was really confused at this point.

His eyes were frozen in a wide eyed expression and he started pacing back and forth. "Are ya gonna fill me in, or are you just gonna let me stand here thinkin' you're crazy?" I cut in after a while.

"Joey…if you're here, then…that means he used Tea" He answered in a shaky, fear stricken tone.

I put on a serious face, finally realizing why he was so worked up. I walked quickly over to him in worry, gripping his shoulders and looking him in the eyes "Atem, explain to me what exactly is going on. Who used Tea? For what?" I then scolded in all seriousness.

"The dark being I was dueling…he…I…he used Tea's soul to block an attack from the Winged Dragon of Ra! She's gone, and it's all my fault! I thought if I surrendered and was sent to the shadow realm, I could save her but now, now I'm worthless. I've failed" He said, talking more to himself then me, as he was looking somewhere in the distance.

This was much worse than the oricalcose incident. He was all but gone. The brave, always confident pharaoh I knew was just about broken, if not already.

I had to think fast. If Tea was gone, how could any of us leave this place behind? Then I stumbled upon an idea, but, it was crazy. As all my wonderful ideas were.

"Atem, you need to get a grip! If you want any help finding Tea, you'd better do it soon. There's no way I'm gonna walk around with a whiney pharaoh all the way" I ordered. This got his attention.

"Joey, she can't be found like a lost puppy. Her soul was devoured by the power of the Egyptian gods!" Atem insisted.

"Not exactly. I have a plan, but you make not like it" I smirked in confidence.

Atem's sad expression twisted into a mix of both confusion and a little fear. He knew just as well as I did that this, was gonna be a bumpy ride!


	16. Beyond Eyes

**Author's note: Okay, so I did end up finding a way to post chapters again. Long story. All that matters is I'm back! So, here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

Beyond eyes

(Tea's POV)

I felt every muscle in my body tense at the unfamiliar voice. I could feel the aura of fear fill the air as ideas of torture and agony rushed through my mind at that moment. The people and sometimes creatures that roamed these dark halls were not to be reckoned with. Only the dark hearted and brutal were sent here after all.

I slowly turned only my head to just allow a glance at this thunder voiced shadow behind me.

What I'd prepared myself for was almost shattered into pieces as his appearance brightened the image with linen robes and golden ornaments decorating his aged body.

I suddenly felt oddly relaxed. I couldn't imagine why though. It could be Zorc in disguise for all I knew! I had unintentionally allowed my entire body to twist around to look at him. He remained silent as I stared; which made me uncomfortable but I said nothing in return ether. I took this opportunity to study him further.

He was obviously Egyptian, a past Pharaoh no doubt, as he wore the golden cobra upon his head proudly. His eyes were an odd shade of crystal blue, completely unreadable and expressionless, (I knew someone who had a similar look in his eyes). He was of average height for any Pharaoh, and his feet were in sandals etched with gold and jewels. He was clearly a dignified man.

I then blinked away my curiosity and summoned enough courage to speak to this ancient Pharaoh of old. "Y-Your highness." I bowed timidly in start "I, um, hadn't realized my name was known to other Pharaoh's of Egypt"

The King's icy, rather cold staring stopped, and warmed into amused shining twinkle as he smiled slowly; his face revealing signs of aging as wrinkles appeared. "Yes indeed" He began, his voice equally deep as when he'd called my name before. "Atem has spoken of you in his dreams, you truly are as he spoke of" He remarked.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I looked away bashfully, truly humbled. The man let out a small chuckle at this. However, after my short reaction, I came to a realization.

"You know Atem? How is it you speak in his dreams? Only someone close to him could attempt such a thing. Not to mention you're in the shadow realm!" I hadn't realized I'd lost some control over myself as questions without number began pouring out of my mouth unrestricted. However, the Pharaoh said nothing until I'd finished, listening to me with all alertness and patients. I also detected a glimmer of pride in his eyes as I spoke, this caused me to get yet again self conscious and I made myself stop.

He now spoke his long awaited answer to me calmly, fully hoping to answer my questions "Yes it is true I am in the shadow realm, and no outside contact is allowed here. However, like you, I share a strong bond with Atem, for I am his Father."

I all but fell over from pure shock and disbelief. This man, resembling Atem in no other way then demeanor, was his Father? Could I believe such a statement? Also going across my thoughts was how he said I had a strong bond with Atem. What did he mean by that? I was almost positive he didn't like me that way, we were just friends! Or…was that what he meant in the first place?

Atem's Father seemed to notice I was lost in thought. Soon though, my attention returned to the conversation at hand and he nodded in confirmation that he was telling the truth. "How, how can I be sure you aren't evil?" I suddenly asked, raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"You may believe what you wish Tea Gardner, but I can assure you I am not here to hurt you. I sensed the disturbance you did only a moment ago. I came to search for him and found you here instead" He explained in a calm voice.

I forced myself to nod and swallow the many questions I had just now thought of. Then, I allowed one to slip "Is Atem here in the shadow realm?"

The king's eyes grew dark and sad almost the instant I'd asked. I knew his answer without him speaking it.

Tears began to well up inside me and in no time at all flowed at full force down my cheeks. The darkness around me felt even more hostile and cold as the hope in my heart of ever getting out began to fade. Then, for the sake of the Pharaoh before me, I contained most of my grief best I could. Only letting tears to show but nothing else. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done! How could Atem do this on a regular basis?

The man soon walked over to my side and his expression changed from reserve to kindness and understanding, just what Atem would have done. "Don't worry yourself Tea. We can still save him, and everyone here that belong to the light" He comforted.

I looked at him with doubt, my eyes clouded with tears still. "But, it's never been done before. The shadow realm was meant to be inescapable!" I argued.

"For dark hearted beings yes, however, there is a way to get back to the light world for those who are not bound by darkness" He explained.

"Are you sure? Can we really get out of here?" I asked in a soft tone, hope audible and visible in me suddenly.

The King smiled in pleasure "Of course. We will save Atem and your other friend as well." He vowed.

I let all other emotions leave my mind as I focused on seeing Atem and Joey again. Nothing in this world was going to keep me from Atem! Even if things between us was only friendship, that wouldn't stop me from doing my part in this journey.

My eyes suddenly changed from hopeful to determination. I could feel my strength returning, my life force growing, and all the light of Ra shining on my mission. "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" I beckoned walking past him into the revealed path.

I heard a chuckle as the Pharaoh of old followed me along.

As we walked I turned to him, full of curiosity as usual. "So, um, I know all commoners are to refer to you as Pharaoh, but I feel I should know your name, since your Atem's father and all" I explained in a humble manner.

The King looked at me for a moment, clearly thinking it over, and then smiled. "My name is Aknonkonan" He answered proudly.

I smiled in return, happy to know his name at last. "I'm glad I met you Aknonkonan, though, it may be easier to call you something else for short" I laughed.

Aknonkonan returned the laugh in equal amusement "Aknon is fine I suppose."

"Great! Aknon. It still fits!"

"I suppose it does."

Then there was silence. Not the awkward kind for once, the kind that allows you to think a little.

I had to admit, I felt a little silly laughing with an ancient Pharaoh, Atem's Father no less. But in a way, I felt like I was talking to him. Their manner of speaking and behaving was so similar.

I could almost feel the warmth of his voice in my ears now, telling me not to give up. I thought about the times I had told him the exact same thing, in everyone of our adventures. Now, it was my turn to be told to be strong. It was my turn to save Atem, and my turn…to save the world.


	17. Darkened Faces

Darkened faces

(Atem POV)

I couldn't even hear words form in my mind as the scene of battle played over and over again, clouding my emotions with grief and guilt, same as I had felt right before I was sent to this horrid place. Only now there was no hope left for ether me, Tea, Joey, and most of all the world; and it was my entire fault.

I couldn't hide the intense pain I was feeling in my chest. Stabbing at me mercilessly, repeatedly for every time the surrender of battle was remembered, over and over again, fresh guilt overcame me, at one point making my eyes unfocused from tears threatening to come out. I'd truly gone soft if ever there was a true meaning for the word.

Joey would occasionally look over his shoulder to see if I was still behind him, a worried look on his face every time he did. I knew he was thinking of something to cheer me up, but there wasn't anything other than Tea that could do that, and she was gone, I knew it. Nothing on the planet could bring her back. Then after the third time Joey looked back I forced a dim smile across my face, the way Tea would, trying to confirm her hopeful strength. I had to admit, there was some skill involved in that, for I found it almost impossible to do.

"Atem, please, I beggin ya, just try and perk up a little. Tea isn't gone; she's just lost somewhere in the shadow realm. We'll find her."

"I can't Joey, there's just…no way she's here. Believe me; I saw with my own eyes her soul being destroyed by Ra's blast. There's nothing I can do now" I replied in a lower tone than usual. My strength was so depleted; I didn't even bother to hold anything in anymore. It didn't matter…nothing did.

Normally, in this situation, Joey would get rather angry and scold for me to get a grip, but right now, he was just watching me sadly. His brown eyes showed a little hopelessness as well.

"If not for me, then at least for Tea. It's what she wants you to do, I know it. One thing about Tea I never could figure out, was that she never gave up on you, always knowing you'd pull through. Are you going to prove her wrong by wallowing in your own illusionary sorrow over her?" His words were stern, but true.

Tea had always had hope, even when the rest of us had given up. She was the one who tried everything to get me to smile again when Yugi had been taken. I couldn't let her go as easily as I was right now! I had promised myself I wouldn't go there again. Though I couldn't understand why I was so easily shattered, I forced myself to toughen up, if anything, for Tea.

My determination although only a little, was returned to me to be used. Tea wasn't gone. I could feel it, and I was a fool to believe she ever had been. My eyes sharpened into that same determination I'd had in battle city. I felt it!

Joey immediately knew I was back. "We need to keep moving, time may move slower here than in the real world, but things can still happen. If Tea is still alive, we need to find her soon!" I announced with an expression of both courage and bravery.

"Yes sir!" Joey smirked and allowed me to take the lead.

Then, almost as soon as I had set us off into the darkness, I head another noise then just our footsteps.

Joey read the caution in my eyes and flinched slightly. He leaned closer to me "Should we get out our decks?"

I hadn't realized until now I had my duel disk and deck on my right arm. Huh. How strange.

I nodded in answer and squinted my eyes to try and see through the dark mist, and sure enough, a dark figure was visible, a sword in his hand. I could recognize that shadow any where!

"Aknadon!" I sneered under my breath.

At this he appeared with an evil grin and psychotic laugh. "Atem! I never expected to see you here. How's my favorite nephew?" He smirked in obvious hate.

"I don't have time for this" I dismissed in frustration at his disgusting appearance. The evil reflected in this traitor sickened me.

However, as went to leave him behind a dark black sleeved arm blocked my way. "Leaving so soon Atem my boy? But don't you want to see you're… "Friend" again?" He asked in a cunning way.

My eyes narrowed at him in anger but I offered no further reaction in his statement.

"Don't believe me? No surprise there. You really are Aknonkonan's son" He rolled his eyes in amusement.

"That, and the fact you betrayed the royal court of Egypt for power!" I seethed.

Meanwhile, Joey stood beside me, totally lost as to what we were saying.

"It was for Seto! Not me!" he defended in anger.

I let out a small laugh "For Seto? It was for _you _to rule _through_ him, in quite a literal sense. Evil doesn't think of others, only itself Aknadon. Even you know that"

It was strange; at the mention of my father I'd gotten defensive, and allowed myself to get involved with my past again. I had other things to do then argue with a traitor of the throne, his fate already sealed.

Aknadon just let out a smirk of amusement, a sigh he was rather stumped. Though I had to admit that was surprising for me. He wasn't ever one to give up so easily.

"Fine Pharaoh Atem, believe what you want. I can see I can't change what you believe, and certainly not the past in itself. But, I can change the future, and if you want to change Tea's fate of oblivion, you'll stay and listen to what else I have to say!" Insisted the man with a mask.

"How could you know where Tea is you sleeze?" Joey stepped in suddenly. I shot Joey a warning glance, telling him to leave this to me, but I don't think he caught it.

Aknadon let out a laugh at Joey's outburst. "So, you're letting this bafoon do you're arguing for you? How pathetic. Test my knowledge then." He responded with a challenging glare aimed at both of us.

I looked over at Joey, worried he might lose it. When he was taunted like this he was bound to get….pissed.

Sure enough, Joey was going off at him with every curse word under the rainbow and shouting he wasn't scared of anything he had to dish out and to bring it on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I carefully pulled him back a few inches by his shoulder in warning.

He then let out a frustrated sigh and never let his gaze shift from Aknadon.

Aknadon seemed a little fazed at this sudden lack of control over Joey, but only for a moment and then acted like it never happened.

"I'll tell you this; Tea is with someone in the shadow realm and approaching a dangerous enemy of yours. You should act fast if you want to save her in time. Test me if you doubt this" He challenged again.

Joey was just about crawling out of his skin in anger, while I just stared at the man in deep thought, deciding whether or to to believe his words. He was a black hearted traitor who suddenly wanted to help me? Yeah, that was totally buyable. What did he take me for? A total idiot? Unless of course, by helping me he was also helping himself. IN that case it might actually be true, but I wasn't a much of an optimist as Yugi would have been in this situation.

Soon enough though, I had to go against my better judgment and believe him. "Fine Aknadon, we'll test your theory." I answered finally, in all calmness.

Joey nodded quickly in agreement and then we walked past him, clear hatred filling the air around us as we passed the one eyed traitor.

It was rather odd he'd not offered to 'guide' us to Tea, or maybe he was already? Well, whatever the case I had to get to her! If she really was walking into such danger as Aknadon had described, there wasn't any time to be wasted!

I picked up the pace, breaking into a run nearly. Then, while Joey, (who apparently was never skilled in PE) struggled to catch up with me he suddenly stopped me for more reasons than one.

"Joey, we can't lose any more time then we have already!" I insisted.

Joey was nearly out of breath after only a short run but managed to speak "But Atem, do we even know where we're going?" He asked, heaving for air. (A/N: You can just hear the scratched record sound XD)

I looked at him blankly, clearly not bothering to think about that part of the plan. This wasn't the time to worry about details!

"We'll find her Joey, there are only so many places she can be" I answered finally.

"DO ya really wanna take that risk?" He questioned in worry.

I looked down at my feet nervously "No, I suppose not."

"Then we need a plan. Do you think that duelist tracker of yours will still work?" Joey asked quickly afterward.

"Joey, I highly doubt that-" Joey eyed me in irritation.

I let out a sigh, "I guess I could check"

I pulled out my tracker Kaiba had provided, attempting to find any sign of Tea on it, though I knew nothing important would come out of this, but there was no stopping Joey when he got a 'good idea'.

I was so deep in thought about how pointless this was I jumped in surprise when the tracker started to beep. "Is it Tea?" Joey demanded eagerly.

I looked at the screen in both shock and disbelief. "No…It's Yugi!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

**Author's Note: Bet you were wondering when Yugi and Tristan were gonna come into the picture huh? Well, here they are! The next chapter will explain their adventure while Atem and the others were busy trying to save the world without them, which is like, impossible right?**


	18. Dream Beyond a Dream

**Author's Note: Hey people! Sorry for making you wait all this time with the complicated disition and all. Anyway, here it is! I promise there's some romance in this;) Oh and I found this cool fact the other day. According to this book I read, there was actually an Egyptian god named Aten, which is pretty close to Atem right? I wonder if that's a coincidence. **

Dreams beyond Dreams

(Atem's Pov)

Joey's face was covered with shock and disbelief, and his silence also gave me time to think what this meant. Had Yugi followed us? Or worse, had he been beaten in a shadow game? I hoped not, but in any case, we had to find him before the other dark beings did. I turned to look at my companion with a serious expression.

"We must find Yugi." I stated firmly.

It was then that Joey allowed himself to react. "But Atem, what bout Tea? She's in as much trouble as Yugi is. Besides, he can take care 'a himself. I hate to pick between friends, but honestly." He explained.

I eyed him blankly, thinking this over again. What he said was unfortunately true. As much as I wanted to make sure Yugi was alright, I had to believe he could handle himself in this darkness; if there was anything that could help him, it was his experience in dueling. Tea on the other hand, would need help if she were in a shadow game. It wasn't about who I preferred to save; it was who could handle themselves better in a shadow game.

I blinked away my thoughts after drawing my conclusion. Tea needed us more. "I suppose you're right Joey" I answered finally.

He then nodded his agreement, then shortly after let out a yawn. "Ya know, I never did get much sleep since we got here…do ya think we might be able to cut some z's while we think of how we're going to find Tea?"

Though it had its down sides, I knew getting sleep was important; Tea had forced that lesson on me. After saying my approval Joey began searching around for a spot to sleep. Though I wasn't too fond of the idea of sleeping on the cold hard ground of the shadow realm floor, I knew complaining wouldn't help, so letting out a small sigh of exhaustion I wondered over to a wall in the corner of a pathway, leaned against it, and slowly closed my eyes, hoping my dreams wouldn't be affected by the darkness around me, if I had any dreams that is…

(Tea's Pov)

As I walked beside Aknon, the previous Pharaoh of Egypt and Atem's father, I suddenly felt depressed, though I did my best to hide it from him. He reminded me so much of Atem, the way he smiled and talked everything about his personality was identical. Every time he spoke, it left a small pain in my heart as I remembered over and over the look of faithlessness on Atem's face right before I'd been sent to this horrible place. That image both motivated me, and clouded my mind with worry. Unfortunately, Aknon seemed to pick it up, and eyed me curiously.

"Are you well Tea?" He asked in a gentle tone.

I looked over at him, ripping myself from my thoughts and gave him a simple nod. I wasn't really in the mood to talk right now. I think the king noticed this, and though he seemed concerned, let it drop without another word.

"Shall we stop for a short rest?" Aknon suggested.

For some reason I knew it wasn't just out of consideration he offered this. He seemed tired himself, and we had been traveling what felt like a good 2 hours straight. I nodded again and after finding a spot to rest, closed my eyes to rest, and recharge what energy I had lost over the journey.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

I soon felt myself slip into another bizarre dream. The hallway was gone, but I was in the same place when Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan had been, the pier. How many times was I going to come here anyway? A halfway normal dream would be nice! However, my mental rambling was cut short when I saw a figure in the distance, standing on the edge of a dock up ahead of me. I blinked a couple times to make sure it was him. Sure I was dreaming, but lots of weird things can happen in a moment like this. Like an idiot, I just stood there, watching him. He would occasionally mumbling something inaudible to himself and sigh. Like always I couldn't be sure what he was thinking.

After a while, I assumed it was around time to wake up from this dream and get back to finding the real version of Atem, so I turned to leave, trying my best not to make a sound just in case the dream version of Atem noticed me. Of all times though, I stepped on some kind of twig, loud enough to be heard by the gods! _Oh great_ I thought, tensing up, praying he hadn't heard. Unfortunately though he turned around to look at where the sound came from.

Soon enough his eyes landed on me, back facing him and attempting to walk away. At first the silence was long and torturous, but soon I heard footsteps coming toward me. Without even thinking I turned to see his face. It was beaming with joy and slight shock. I couldn't understand why, but even in my confusion I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tea…is that really you?" He asked in a choked voice.

I looked at him for a long time, wondering if I should play along with this fantasy. "Yes, it's me" I answered with a slight whispering kind of sound. Before I could react or think of anything else he had squished me in a tight hug. I blinked in shock and felt my entire body heat up and pulse quicken. This was really awkward.

"I'm so glad your safe Tea, I thought…" He started to say but I cut him off.

"It's okay Atem, I'm right here" I smiled, still blushing and hugged him back. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent, feel his warmth, and calm set over me. I didn't care if this was a dream; I was going to enjoy this.

He pulled from the hug and kept smiling. "If you're here, then that must mean you're also in the shadow realm" He then said.

My smile faded and looked at him in confusion "Wait a minute…this is supposed to be a dream right? How do you know…?"

Atem cut me off with a laugh "Tea, this may technically be a dream, but you and I are really talking. Right now, we're both asleep, speaking in our subconscious to each other. Remember when this first happened?" He explained in a calm, yet friendly tone.

Then I realized what was going on. "So…you're alright?" I asked showing the same amount of joy Atem had the first time.

"As much as you" He replied happily.

I put on a bigger smile and tears crept up in my eyes, making them shine. "I'm so relieved! I thought I'd never see you again! And when your father told me you were in the shadow realm I-"

"Wait…my father?" Atem cut in.

"Yes. I ran into your father, King Aknonkanon. We're looking for you together. So, where are you in the shadow realm, do you know?" I asked brushing the fact Atem's father was with me off like a minor thing.

Atem seemed to notice how excited I was and figured he'd talk to me about it later "On the far south side I think…We found Yugi's signal not too far off but figured you needed our help more"

"Who's 'we'?" I asked in curiosity, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey and I met up shortly after I came. I hope none of the others met our fate" he answered in a lower more seriously concerned voice.

I lowered my head in thought "Yeah I know. It's been murder to find our way around. But the important thing is we know everyone's okay. Now we just need to figure out how to meet up"

Atem nodded his agreement "Yes that's right. The only place I know if would be the heart of the shadow realm. ON the duelist tracker it marks the center of each area with a blue dot. If we can meet there within 2 days we should be safe."

"What about Yugi?" I asked in concern.

"Well…once we meet up, or even on the way, we can keep an eye out for him. He's a fine duelist; we don't have too much to worry about as far as his survival skills go." Atem comforted.

I nodded, and soon after, I noticed the surrounding area was blurring and darkening around us. "What's happening?" I asked in panic.

"I think you're about to wake up." He answered plainly.

"Okay. I'll, I'll see you within two days then" I smiled hopefully. Then a short farewell ensued.

"Right."

"Oh and Atem?"

"Hm?"

"Please be careful. I can't afford to lose you again"

Before I could hear his answer, I was pulled against my will out of the dream and back to reality. Though I never forgot what it felt like to be in his arms…


	19. Playing Tricks

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry for making you guys wait so long! Inspiration eluded me for the longest time, so I couldn't really do much with this in the mean time. Anyway, quite honestly I wouldn't call this my best work, but you can decide for yourself if I did okay, so I'll leave that to you.**

Playing Tricks

(Atem's Pov)

I jolted awake, gasping for air, startling Joey who slept across from me. Filling my lungs with oxygen I felt my heart beating faster than normal, as my entire body felt overheated and dampened with sweat. Wiping some of it off my forehead and allowing my nervous system to relax, I let out a long exhale of breath and looked over at Joey, who was staring at me in worry.

"Dude, what was that all about? Nightmare?" He asked

I shook my head, and put on the widest smile I'd ever made "I spoke with Tea, she's alive" I stated with joy. However, Joey's face was sporting more of a skeptical expression.

"Are you sure bout that Atem? We _are _in the shadow realm, and it's known to play tricks with people's minds, specially wit' people we're close to" He answered, folding his arms.

I felt like we had switched roles for a moment. Normally it was Joey who was driven by his emotions, and me talking him out of it. However, as much as I'd like to deny it, he had a good point. Was the dream real like I had believed? I mean we had spoken in our dreams before this, but maybe the darkness had interfered a little. There was only one way to find out. Tea and I had agreed to meet in the heart of the shadow realm, a 2 day long journey if we only stopped at night to rest, so if my meeting with her was real, she'd be heading there right now.

I looked over at my blonde friend "Then let's test it out and confirm whether or not it was real." Joey gave me a look saying to continue since he was totally lost "Tea and I spoke of meeting in the heart of the shadow realm, so in order for it to be real Tea would have to be there waiting for us" I explained.

Joey nodded his understanding "Well, I guess we don't have anything better to do, but what about Yugi?"

"We'll keep an eye out for him on the way there. According to the DT he's not too far away from us right now" I answered.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait for him if he's that close behind. Maybe he's not alone." Joey guessed, thinking it over a little.

I let out a sigh "Well, I couldn't guess otherwise. Tristan doesn't have a DT that I know of so he wouldn't have a signal…I suppose we could wait awhile until he comes." I glanced at my DT map, and found Yugi's signal had grown stronger since I'd last checked.

Joey still seemed a little tired and droopy eyed from last night, and less like himself for some reason. I couldn't blame him, with all this stress and worry we'd both been carrying for a good day and a half was bound to affect our normal behavior. At least now we knew everyone was alright. But still, there was something else that seemed to be bothering him. He had that same look when we had made our way over to save Tea the first time.

I looked at him with concern and sincerity "Joey, are you alright?" I asked.

Joey looked at me with a half-smile on his face "Sure, just thinking. He answered simply.

Though I didn't entirely buy it, I knew pressing the matter would only make things worse. Why Joey was acting odd was his business. Besides, we had other things to worry about. My DT had just started beeping faster, and Yugi's signal was right on top of ours.

"Yugi's close, very close." I said to Joey who had started zoning, again.

"Oh, great!" He smiled guilty he'd not been paying attention entirely.

Soon as that short conversation ended a shape appeared through the thick fog of the shadow realm, but it wasn't Yugi's. Walking toward us was a tall figure, his long white coat unmistakable. The way he walked was with prideful, commanding strides until he was right in front of us...

"Seto Kaiba" I stated in my most threatening tone, staring at him challenging like.

(Tea's Pov)

I awoke to the beckons of Aknon and blinked my eyes a few times to clear them of the blurry effects from sleeping so deeply. "You were talking in your sleep Tea. Are you alright?" Aknon asked in modest concern.

When I registered who was talking to me I put on a smile, the first heartfelt one in a while. "I'm great! Wonderful! Never better!" I answered in joy, practically leaping to my feet and the realization Atem was really alive.

Aknon let out a laugh. "So I take it you had a nice rest?"

"Better than nice! I found out Atem is alive!" I somewhat blurted out in my excitement.

Aknon gave me a surprise look and his smile thinned "How could you know this?" He asked in more serious and stern tone.

I was a little startled by his reaction, but went on to explain my dream and what Atem and I had discussed. He listened in interest, and made occasional nods as I paused to make sure he was still paying attention. Once I had finished, (leaving out the rather, awkward hug Atem had given me) Aknon's smile was back, but h still said nothing, which somewhat worried me.

"Aknon, are you alright?" I asked in nervousness, happy to break the silence.

Aknon turned to me and widened his smile "Forgive me Tea; I am just so amazed you actually spoke to Atem. It's been so long since any women has been able to do such a thing" He answered in excitement.

I was a little taken back what he was excited about. It wasn't the news of Atem's wellbeing, it was the fact I could talk to him in my dreams. This wasn't the typical father's reaction. Plus, he'd said 'since any women' had spoken to him. That was weird. It made me wonder if anyone had been in a relationship with him. It was a rather disturbing thought. Aknon seemed to be watching me, so I self-consciously stopped my thoughts and smiled again.

"I-I guess I zoned off" I admitted nervously.

"It's not a problem Tea. But anyhow, I do believe we are supposed to meet Atem at the heart of the shadow realm. We should get a move on if we are to make it there in time." He then answered happily.

"Uh, Aknon, could I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Isn't the heart of the shadow realm supposed to be really dangerous? I mean, the heart of any dangerous place is even more challenging to live through…are we prepared to defend ourselves?" I inquired.

Aknon turned to look at me seriously "You tell me. You have the deck full of shadow creatures. I only have the power to make shields"

I in turn looked down at my duel disk were my deck was positioned. Did I have strong enough cards to fend off all those dark beings? I was a beginner after all. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Why don't we go into battle and see?" I smirked, taking the lead with confidence. I knew better than to start doubting myself when I needed my confidence most. Atem was waiting for me, and I needed to make sure I was there to see his handsome eyes.

So, our new shadow realm quest began. That of making our way to the heart of the shadow realm.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

As we walked along the dark, crumbling pathways, the darkness still following us everywhere we went, I could've sworn I heard footsteps echoing from somewhere nearby. I even stopped to listen for it, but nothing ever made noise until I started walking again.

"Aknon, this made sound odd, but do you hear anything…out of place?" I finally asked, still looking around for the sound as I spoke.

"I can't say that I do. Perhaps we're being followed?" He suggested in a cautious tone.

"Maybe. Let's keep our senses up" I concluded and we continued walking.

Eventually, the feeling we were being watched became an even more urgent suspicion, and I couldn't ignore it anymore. "Okay, that's it! I'm taking a look around!" I announced during our brake.

"Tea, it's far too dangerous to go wondering around here." Aknon protested

"I don't care! This stupid noise is getting on my nerves!" I vented darting off into the fog alone; ignoring Aknon's endless insistence I stay where I was.

Though the fog made it hard to see clearly, I could now hear the noise getting louder, and more distinct. They were footsteps, small ones; almost like…Yugi's. It couldn't be him though; Atem had told me he was over by them, right? The only way to find out was to find where the footsteps were coming from. I pressed on, the footsteps growing louder the closer I got to them, and finally, a shape emerged. Only two people I knew could pull off such a crazy hair style, and from what I'd earlier guessed, only one person could own those small feet.

"Yugi?" I called out in surprise and curiosity. This couldn't be real! But wait, where was his duel disk? Somebody must be playing tricks with my mind here! This wasn't right...


	20. Pleasure is a Torture

**Author's Note: I worked really hard on this, so I hope I did okay. Sorry if it took longer than it should have. Also if some of the character's personalities aren't quite right let me know. I want them to be as accurate as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, you know what would change. **

Torture of the Heart

(Atem's Pov)

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey demanded at the sight of him, not to mention he was holding Yugi's duel disk. How else would my DT mistake his signal for Kaiba's?

"I'm not here to talk to you Wheeler" Kaiba dismissed with his usual careless tone.

"Then what do you want exactly?" I cut in, glaring at the former king of games with crimson fire.

He turned to me and handed over Yugi's duel disk "I found this, and figured it belonged to one of you." He stated simply.

"That can't be de only reason. You're not exactly a 'good' guy Kaiba. Comin' all this way just to give that duel disk back? Not buyin it" Joey smirked quite proud of his brains it seemed.

Kaiba let out a laugh "Looks like someone gained a few IQ points, about time." He smirked then ignoring Joey's infuriated look turned back to face me "But he's got a point. I didn't come here of my own free will. That blasted 'Arcaouse' guy sent me here." He explained.

This perked my interest "Arcaous?" I echoed in confusion.

"You people probably know him as 'The Dark Being' I assume. For some reason he's suddenly decided to tell me his name" Kaiba answered.

"You sound as if you've encountered him before Kaiba" I remarked getting suspicious.

"Don't jump to conclusions Motou, I'm not a part of whatever he's scheming because if I was, I'd be out in my tournament kicking people's asses in duels" He defended with an evil grin then continued "The only reason I know what I know about him is because we've crossed paths before, Only _once_ before I might add."

"So then I'm assumin' you want our help gettin' out of here huh? Dat why you came lookin' for us?" Joey was saying what I'd concluded. Kaiba only popped up in our area if he needed help, as much as I knew he hated to admit it.

Letting out a groan and scowling he nodded "But don't get the idea, I'm not helpless you dweeb! I can still duel circles around you"

Before Joey could scream his head off at Kaiba like I knew he wanted to, I stood between them and started talking "Fine. You can join us, but right now we're going to the center of the shadow realm to meet up with Tea and hopefully find Yugi in the process" I explained.

"You expect me to follow you all around the shadow realm just to find your stupid friends? Sorry, but I have a life to get back too, I'll pass" Kaiba snapped starting to walk away.

"If you'd rather be trapped here for all eternity be my guest" I answered back and started for my destination, Joey following close behind.

I was counting in my head how many seconds it would take for him to change his mind. So far it had been about 5. "Alright, alright, I'll join you, but don't go wasting my time sight-seeing Motou."

"Kaiba you can do whatever ya want but our goals are set in stone already. You're not in charge here, so stand back and enjoy the ride!" Joey scolded.

I let out a small sigh. This was going to be a bumpy ride, for everyone, mostly me. The last thing I wanted to do was shut Joey up every 10 minutes.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Several hours passed in silence thank goodness, and soon enough we had nearly reached our destination, now only one thing stood in our way. "The Tests" I stated, looking at it with quite a bit of nervousness as we got closer to its entrance. I had never experienced "The Tests" even in my time as Pharaoh, but according to what I'd heard about them from the priests, this was where you're soul and mind where trapped permanently should you fail the tests. This was the only way out.

"Looks like a dark, black, version of hell" Kaiba remarked emotionlessly staring at it with little interest.

"Creeps me out" Joey added, his voice a little shaky.

I continued to look at the entrance with increasing anxiety, and I rarely felt anything related to fear. This was something to be scared of, no sane person could deny that. My heart rate sped up, palms sweating, eyes fixed on the black archway as lost souls continued to swirl around it, crying out in agony and pain, as if they were in a state of eternal dying, though they could feel no real pain. Whatever reaction the others were having to the sights and sounds of this place I hadn't taken into notice as I pressed onward, forcing myself not the cringe at the closeness to death I was really experiencing. I couldn't help but think, if the mere entrance to the tests had unnerved me so much, what would the inside of such a horrible place have in store?

Walking through the tunnel of darkness, barely able to see what was in front of me, it suddenly occurred to me neither Joey's or Kaiba's footsteps couldn't be heard behind me. How could we have gotten separated so soon and without a sound? We'd barely set foot in this place! No matter, whatever happened, as far as I knew there was only one exit so each of us would meet on the other side. Our own tests passed…hopefully.

The tunnel I walked through was obviously dark, but it was getting increasingly damp and musty smelling as I pressed on; it was pretty cold too. Ghostly moans could be heard down the tunnel a ways, but it hadn't really disturbed me too much, I gotten a grip on myself. The key to surviving shadow realm mind tricks and coming out of them sane was constantly reminding yourself, it's not real. Easier said than done in a place like this. Just then I heard a loud boom come from up ahead shaking the ground. "Oh great" I thought with dread "This outta be pleasant"

(Joey's Pov)

"Atem? Kaiba? You there?" I asked in my totally creeped out voice "Geez, this place is creepy. I only took a few steps and already I'm totally unnerved" I thought out loud shivering all over, and not from the cold mist.

Forcing myself to press on, I could hear the same moaning I'd heard from those ghosts swirling around outside up ahead, it was echoing through the halls and more made me feel sorry for them then scared. All those people's souls trapped here, forever, no hope of getting out. Kinda a scary thought it could happen to me now that I remembered where I was. My pulse started to quicken and even out with my footsteps, which had become relatively fast as I sped through the hall, seeming to never end. I remembered someone telling me the shadow realm playing tricks on your mind, so I had to be ready for anything, and quite frankly I wasn't sure I was. Then, I heard a weird sound. It was kind of like a scream, but it was so faint I couldn't be sure. Deciding not to take any chances I broke into a run and headed toward the sound. When I heard the scream again I sped up more until I could see a bright light. It couldn't be the way out already could it?

I ran through the light until it dimmed to reveal the night life of New York City. Well, this was weird. What happened to _Domino_ City? Ignoring that thought, since it was making my head spin, I began wondering through the alleyways and sidewalks hoping to find the person who had screamed, though it seemed highly unlikely.

"Someone help me!" Or not. It was coming from an ally right up ahead. Running again for the millionth time that day I headed for the noise until I beheld a blonde women in front of me, being attacked by some mugger.

"Hey You!" I called out preparing my fist.

The mugger froze and slowly turned around seeing my shadow stretched on the wall in front of him as well. "I suggest you take off before things get messy" I threatened, eyes narrowed and staring him down challengingly. For some reason he didn't have a gun so I was going to have fun with this.

"This ain't none of your business kid! Get out of here!" The man spat back.

I shook my head and laughed in amusement. "I ain't goin' nowhere!" I stood there defiantly, still glaring him down.

"Then you're my next victim of the night." He smirked in the moonlight and charged me with a fist.

I swiftly slid to the side causing the masked man to lose his balance and stagger at his miss. While he was clumsily getting himself together I swung a high one to his back making him fall to the hard concrete. For some totally freaky reason, He was strong enough to push himself up quickly afterward, making my fall backward. I was unmistakably mad now, and was just about fed up with him, so to end it quickly, I charged him with an elbow and the contact sent him flying against the brick wall, which gave me enough time to grab the girl's wrist and drag her out of there.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" She managed to demand while we were running down the street.

I stopped to look around my shoulder to look at the women I'd just saved. Those intense violet eyes and her wild blonde hair was impossible to mistake, "Mai?" I said in shock. Before ether of us could remark or say a word the man I'd easily stunned earlier was turning the corner of the ally and heading for us! "Never mind that, let's get out of here!" Mai cut off and pushed me to her side and we ran together away from trouble, like we'd been doing it all our lives. I hated to admit it, but this was more my style. Playing the full blown good guy was rather boring. It was nice to get away from duels too, and being with Mai made it way more fun.

"Joey, why on earth are you smiling? We're being chased by a maniac!" Mai scolded as we ran through the streets of New York getting the strangest looks from passersby.

I just laughed at her and kept running. Seeing the mugger was right behind us we had to rush behind a car and watch him pass us, letting out a small sigh of relief when he did. Then I felt Mai's strong grip force my sleeve up to her, yanking the rest of me with it "Joey Wheeler you are a total idiot! Just dropping into my life and nearly killing yourself in the process! You have no idea how scared I was!" She rambled in a sharp whisper.

I was honestly shocked at her response but gave a small smile at seeing her like that, worried and a nervous wreck. It was darn right hilarious. "Relax Mai, I used to do this kind of thing all the time in school" I rolled my eyes and rescued my sleeve from her grip. Then, a sad thought finally brought itself to my attention. This…wasn't real. I was probably still in the shadow realm, running. Mai wasn't real, and would probably never speak to me again in real life. The fake Mai must've seen my smile fade because she softened her voice,

"Are you okay?" She asked

I shook my head to figure out how this was going to be ended "I, um, gotta go. Now that you're safe I'm gonna head out." I explained getting ready to head out and find my way back to the shadow realm.

But as I went to get up, Mai pulled me back down "If you think I'm letting you out of my sight again your crazy! I'm going where ever you go Joey." She smiled cleverly. Real or not, the shadow realm had matched up her personality perfectly when it came to her unpredictable personality.

"Mai, I hate to say this, but…you don't understand what I gotta do. It's best we separate now" I protested.

"Joey, I made a mistake betraying you and breaking off our friendship with my selfishness, don't follow that path, please." She pleaded.

I was at a loss as to what I should do. Mai wasn't real, and I had to get back to saving my friends. There was only one way to end this. "Mai just leave me alone!" I scolded.

I think she knew it wasn't heart felt because she was just staring at me with worry. "Joey, what's going on? I know you're doing this for some other reason besides just trying to ditch me" She answered.

"Don't make this harder than it already has to be Mai!" I argued standing up to leave. As I passed the car and started walking down the side walk, I heard her heels following me.

"Mai, please, just go. I can't leave if you're following me like this." I said to her.

"Then don't! I know you Joey, and I think you're just afraid!" Mai replied.

I whirled around in frustration, glaring her down. Unintentionally, I was allowing my motions to get involved here. "I'm not afraid of anything!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you running like a coward?" She taunted.

"I'm not running I'm _leaving_. There's a difference" I snapped taking a step forward.

She took a step forward also "Leaving what? Why would you want to leave? I know you've been thinking about me Joey you can't deny it."

I took another step in defiance "Don't start with that Mai, it has _nothing_ to do with it!"

"Oh really?" She inched closer

I did too "Really!" Then I suddenly realized how close we were, only inches part. I became nervous, blushing a little and for some reason couldn't back away as she pushed herself closer.

"Mai, you need to stop-" before I could finish I was trapped in a kiss. It was warm, and smelled of honey (Must've been from her lip gloss) but I couldn't let myself go any further. It took everything I had left to pull away and wipe my lips with my sleeve, and run.

It just about tore my heart out doing that without another word. My emotions were all mixed up, the indescribable pleasure of a kiss, the fear and heartache left in its place, my head hurt, and I really truly wanted to scream from it all. Seeing Mai again, and being able to kiss her for the first time had literally unnerved me, and I couldn't take it. Last I'd seen of that women was during the Oricalcose incident, and even then I never got a 'hi' or 'goodbye' from her. It was a deep regret of mine I'd never be able to bring myself to call her, and especially not now. All I wanted was for it to go away…

As I ran, I suddenly realized everything was dark again, and that same musty smell was back. It seemed like I'd guessed; the illusion was playing out while I had been running all this time. Now my legs hurt, and so did my heart. I finally allowed myself to stop, and began heaving for breath, resting my shaking hands on my knees, bending over in the process. Every atom in my body felt like goo, and I simply slid to the cold foggy floor, staring blankly at nothing.

**Author's Note: Well, there ya have it. Atem's test will be coming up next. Please review and tell me how I did! Thanks.**


	21. Could it be Real?

Could it be Real?

(Tea's Pov)

I stood in startled silence, the chilled mist swirling around my bare ankles, eyes wide at the sight before me; someone I'd known since kindergarten onward, spiky haired Yugi Motou. Was I hallucinating? According to what Atem had told me, his alter ego had been within _his reach_, not mine. While I continued to listen to the sounds the shadow realm brought, his footsteps echoing through every sound sharply, giving off an odd eeriness for each step.

"Tea?" The soft voice was unmistakable and forcibly pushed the idea Yugi was real against my better judgment. I knew I'd never find out for sure unless I stopped being a weirdo and actually react to this like a human being instead of a robot.

I blinked away my plain, rather disturbing expression and lit up my face with a sweet smile I always gave to my close friends. "Yugi, I'm glad to see you're okay" I answered in a steady warm tone.

However, when my friend stepped closer through the thick mist I could see he was far from in good condition. His shirt looked as if it had been ripped apart by dogs, jeans ripped and torn in certain places also. He had a distant, pained look on his face; as if every step he took made his muscles stretch achingly.

Before I could even react further to the sight, he fell to the ground, unconscious and barely breathing. "Yugi!" I called out in worry, and when he didn't respond I sped over to his side and tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't doing any good, his eyes stayed closed.

"Aknon! Please, come help!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, hoping he wasn't too far away to hear my plea.

In no time, his highness came running toward me a worried expression on his face. When he arrived and caught sight of Yugi's battered state, he knew what I'd called him for without any explanation. "I can't heal him quickly, but I'll try my best" He stated sitting down beside me, putting his hands to the boy's stomach, and on contact, both began to glow a dim blue color.

"What exactly are you doing to him?" I asked in a shaky tone, looking over the process in worry.

Aknon looked over to me without moving his hands "I am trying to heal his internal wounds. This could take a while I'm afraid"

Though I was worried for Yugi's safety greatly, the thought crossed my mind that this would delay our trip to the meeting place where Atem had told me to go by at least several hours. Aknon must've still been watching me while he was healing Yugi, because his face changed to concern.

"Tea, perhaps…if you're concerned with meeting Atem on time, you should go ahead of us?" He suggested. I had to admit the idea was tempting, but I knew I couldn't just leave my closest friend behind in his hour of need, that was beyond selfish and disloyal. My face became determined in appearance as I answered,

"No Aknon, we stay together. I'm sure Atem will understand why we are late when he sees Yugi with us."

Aknon seemed to think over my response since he looked away from me and narrowed his eyes at his hands. Neither of us said a word while he continued to heal.

I put a curled hand to my chest in worry, as Yugi didn't seem to be getting any better as the minutes went by. In fact, there was no change at all to him. However, after what felt like hours to me, Aknon raised his hands from Yugi's stomach and turned to me with a small smile.

"He's going to be alright, he just needs to rest now." He explained, but he wasn't finished speaking "Tea, perhaps I should watch over Yugi here, while you rest. Perhaps you can explain what's going on to Atem then?" was his suggestion.

I eyed him curiously "I don't think so. Both of us would need to be asleep right now for that, and from what I feel, it's still considered day time if we were in our world. Plus, I couldn't rest after all that's happened." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Aknon nodded his understanding "Forgive me, I was only trying to help"

"It's fine. Let's just focus on making sure Yugi rests peacefully." I advised.

"Perhaps you're right" Aknon conceded.

(Atem's Pov)

Venturing closer to the noise that had shaken the ground was normally a bad idea, but for some reason I couldn't just ignore it. It had made too big of a scene to do that, so here I was, walking toward my immanent death…Was I stupid or something?

When I approached the area the noise came from, I saw something I'd never expected to find, especially now. "The Millennium Puzzle?" I gasped, but then shook my head. It couldn't be real, this was another mind trick. But then, how had it shaken the ground like that then? This didn't make any sense to me, so to find better answers; I decided to pick up the artifact. It felt heavy, like it was supposed to, everything seemed accurate…I went to put it around my neck (No use leaving it there right?) and as soon as it was in place the same Egyptian symbol began glowing on my forehead, and the millennium puzzle took me back to my soul room.

It was exactly the same as I remembered. Doors upon doors, complex, ever changing, ever shifting, it almost felt like home for some reason. At least it was warmer in here. Deciding to take a little stroll around old grounds I began to walk around the halls and doors, nothing particularly exciting in any of them. Until I came to _my _room, where Yugi and I would always speak. For some reason I felt a little nervous upon recognizing this door, just looking at it with a blank deep thought expression, recalling so many memories of Yugi and our friends at that moment.

Before I got too off track, I took a deep breath to relax myself a little, and then turned the knob, the bright light blinding me as I walked in. Soon the light dimmed, and after blinking my eyes a few times so I could focus on the room easier, they widened in surprise as I realized I wasn't alone here. "Yugi?" I asked for confirmation as he turned around to face me.

"Atem? Didn't expect to see you here. Long time no see" He greeted walking up to greet me with a smile.

"How…How is this possible? You and I here like this?" I asked still in a state of shock and disbelief at what had just happened.

"Well, from what I gather, that dark one we were talking about when we last spoke has been up to no good. The only way for this to happen is if the Millennium Puzzle came back into existence and one of us has it on." Yugi concluded.

"I suppose this is my doing then. I found it on the ground after a huge crash of some sort while I was in the shadow realm trying to find my way out." I explained, thinking it over.

"Oh wait…this is an illusion…" I accidently spoke out loud. One of my deepest and most repetitive memories was sculpting this illusion to seem real, I just knew it.

"Atem, I know you'll find this hard to believe, considering you're in "the tests" but trust me, this _isn't_ an illusion. If it were, you'd easily be able to recognize it. I've been here in our soul room since I came to the shadow realm, and it's not exactly pleasant." Yugi insisted. I think he saw the look of doubt on my face as he explained all this, because he continued to speak.

"Okay, look, I'll tell you what happened to me besides the obvious to prove it. I came to the shadow realm with Tristan and Miho but we got separated, then I was transported to our soul room when I passed out from an intense duel."  
"Who did you duel?" I asked in suspense.

"Some person who claimed he knew you, um…Aknadin I think it was." Yugi recalled.

"You won?"

"Of course I did! But he sent me here with some weird abilities he had acquired while trapped in the shadow realm for so long I think."

"I still don't buy it" I argued.

"You can believe what you want, but let me tell you this. IF this was the shadow realm messing with your head, how could it make up all this stuff I'm telling you? Since shadow realm illusions play on the things we already know?" Yugi insisted.

I had to admit he was right at this point. Yugi knew just as well as I did that the shadow realm played on things we already knew, not unknown information. Only suspect things. But Yugi coming to the shadow realm and dueling Aknon hadn't been in my suspicions as of recently. So it had proved to me Yugi was real.

I allowed myself to smirk "Alright you got me. You're Yugi. So then, where are you now?" I asked.

"As of last time I was conscious, standing in front of Tea after I tracked her down. I'd hoped she knew where Tristan and Miho were, but I never got the chance to ask her" Yugi sighed, suddenly looking worried.

This got my attention, and suddenly I was showering poor Yugi with questions. "You know where Tea is? Is she alright? Did she seem weak or injured?"

"Easy there lover boy, she's fine. As far as I know. Some other person was with her that I remember, because right before I completely blacked out I heard another voice talking with her, saying he could heal me." Yugi smirked.

Ignoring his statement 'lover boy' I recalled Tea saying in our previous conversation my father was accompanying her to find me, and he did have abilities to heal that I recall. So that made sense. "Seems relivent. But wait, does this mean I no longer have a body of my own?" I realized with concern.

"I don't know. You'll have to find out for yourself when you leave our soul room" Yugi smiled innocently.

I let out a groan of annoyance. "Fine. But if I find out this is an illusion-"

"Oh relax Atem, just get onto finding Tea" Yugi blew it off laughing and watched as I left for reality again.

(- - - - - - - - - - -)

Once back outside my mind I found my body still thankfully in tact and the millennium puzzle around my neck, as Yugi had explained. It seemed the dark one was slowly bringing back the millennium items through his growing power since he'd defeated me. He was the embodiment of them after all; it wasn't beyond his power to recreate them, though I wasn't sure what that accomplished.

Even now I couldn't be sure what his objective was or what his action was currently. The only way we could stop him was together as group, but we had to focus on finding one another first and then getting out of this darkness. Besides, it wasn't our fault we'd gotten so side tracked in this mess. As much as I still believed it was my doing.

So, with all this pestering my mind, I continued to walk on through the shadows, Yugi and I bound through mind once again, with only one difference; One of us was with Tea and the other was not.

"When you wake up Yugi, take care of her for me" I whispered, not sure if he heard me or not.

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? I'm on a role! Haha. But yeah, this adds a new twist to the story doesn't it? Hope ya'll liked it, and review! Thanks again everyone for reading!**


	22. Confusion Illusions

Nonsense

(Kaiba's Pov)

Walking along the dark tunnels of seemingly unending despair, I found it quite irritating that nothing looked like an exit. I had been separated from the geek squad not long ago, so I was on my own, and frankly I liked it that way. No annoying mutts to shut up.

Motou had claimed this place played tricks with the minds of anyone who entered, disguising it to be reality. Whatever, it didn't apply to me, I wasn't convinced. As far as I was concerned this was a part of my video game design no one bothered to have me authorize and released to the public.

The supposed 'bad guy' the dweebs were after wasn't a problem ether. What I hadn't told Motou was that the little encounter we had, where I found out his name, was when I'd beat him in a duel. No reason to say things not important to the story right? Anyway, as soon as I got out of here, I was going to disconnect the virtual connection so we could take a breather from all this. Even I needed my rest.

Somewhat losing myself in thought, I hadn't heard another person's footsteps until now. Stopping and slowly turning around I narrowed my eyes at a shadow behind me. I didn't know all the members of Yugi's little club very well, but I could recognize her. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked acting unconcerned.

She stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself clearly. "The same thing as you. Trying to find my way out." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes "Look I don't have the patients to deal with another person traveling along with me. So just run along and find Atem or something" I advised, trying to shoo her away.

However, she didn't move. Letting out a groan of irritation I stared her down "Are you deaf? I said get lost" I scolded, turning around to leave her behind.

"Kaiba, you're so cold all the time. Maybe you should try opening up to someone someday. I know you weren't always like this. Everyone has emotions" She advised, still standing in the same spot, which was unlike her.

I just laughed "Don't quite your day job chick. You don't have the knack for therapy" then left her behind. Though for some reason, what she said stayed with me. Don't ask why, I just couldn't leave it behind like I always did. Why was that?

"Whatever it is, I'm not making a big deal of it. Darkness or not I need to find my way out of here, so I can't be focusing on what other people think and say" I thought out loud and continued strolling my way out of the tunnel.

(Joey's Pov)

Walking like this was not only making me SUPER bored, but also very very irritated. Why wasn't anything exciting happening already? Sure I had just been through a near life changing illusion, but COME _ON_! With this kind of thing, shouldn't there be more action and dueling and stuff? My deck was practically _screaming_ to be used. And that Aknadin person from Atem's past, how did we know we hadn't seen the last of him?

I didn't even know the guy and I had a feeling he wasn't just gonna let us pass by him peacefully like we had. From what I knew about crazy villains of darkness, he must have some kind of spy watching us right now. Of course, for him to be following us like that, we'd need to have something he wanted, which from where I was standing, had to be the way out of here.

But in any case, I couldn't be sure of anything right now. I had to admit I felt like Atem, thinking about everything at once. It was kinda cool actually, but I couldn't imagine doing it on a regular basis like he did.

While thinking about all this, I suddenly realized I'd heard footsteps behind me. I tensed up a little at the sound. If it was Mai I don't think I'd be able to handle it…So, slowly turning around I went to see who was following me.

"Tea?" I asked for confirmation as the women stood before me.

She only smiled and turned to leave. Though this was no doubt another illusion I wondered why she had appeared instead of Mai. Letting the illusionary figure go, I simply looked at the place she had stood in only moments before. I hoped this didn't mean something deeper, because that would be kinda awkward.

In the meantime, forcing myself to ignore those uncomfortable thoughts, my mind drifted to the real Tea. I hoped she was alright, for Atem's sake.

Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any weirder, another figure appeared before me, and this time, it wasn't a friend. "Dark Marik!" I growled through clenched teeth. Leave it to the shadow realm illusions to bring out the worst in me!

Letting out an evil chuckle he stared at me with his famous crazed expression, millennium rod in hand. Along with his duel disk and deck. **(A/N: Let this be a lesson to you readers. Don't ever complain about boredom in the shadow realm!)** I wasn't going to complain, this made things exciting for me.

"Wanna a piece of me huh? Illusion or not, I'll take ya on!" I smirked, activating my own duel disk and drawing 5 cards.

"Duel!" We cried in unison.

However, before anything could happen involving the duel I heard Mai screaming again. "Huh? What now?" I demanded starting to get creeped out. Then all these other voices and sounds erupted in my head, inducing a head-ache and major unnerving visions. Chills surged through my skin and up my spine as Mai's screams grew louder, the pain in my head more intense, and a mysterious feeling of guilt burned in my chest for each scream and each voice and everything else wrong I could have done.

"Stop! S-top it! Get out of my head!" I begged dropping to the ground in agony. All this pain, all these emotions, pressure…intense pressure…

Atem's voice, Tea's, Mai's, Serenity's, Tristan's…echoing through my mind, I was shaking, heat pounding, eyes sealed shut, hands pressing hard against my head, Hunched over in complete emotional and physical instability, until I finally couldn't take any more and everything blacked out.

Marik's image was long gone by the time I realized what had happened…another mind trick. Damn those things were getting annoying! With each one that I encountered, they got worse and more aggressive. One that could easily be fought against only meant the next one would be near impossible to resist. Realizing this, I sat up, head spinning and eyes blurred. Not completely recovered from that near terrifying experience, I decided to sit there until I could think of a way to conquer the darkness alone…or a least wait for help.

What I'd thought to be only a boring cave of shadows, was turning out to be what Kaiba had described as "A black, dark version of Hell" was it still possible to get off this ride?

**Author's Note: Hey readers! How'd I do? One of my cousins (I have a lot) pointed out to me that for being in the shadow realm they sure aren't having too much trouble making their way around the place. So, I added some 'displeasure' to the mix, Yumm! First time describing such intense stuff so you'll have to bear with me. Tea's entrance to 'the tests' is next. Oh goody! Also, for those of you who are disappointed with Kaiba's Pov, I purposely made him uninteresting cuz I don't like him. End of story. But flames are still welcome if it **_**really**_** bothers you. Anyway, hope I did good and see you next time!**


	23. Her Journy Truly Begins

~Her Journey Truly Begins~

**Author's Note: Okay people, here it is. All Tea's Pov just so you know. Incase no one noticed; this was supposed to be from Tea's Pov only, but things change I guess. So, we're getting back on track with **_**her **_**story, though this is just the sort of intro to her set of chapters. Also, this is important: I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO "BEYOND ME"! Just so you know…**

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

(Tea's Pov)

Anxiety had brought on a burning tension in my chest, moving me to begin pacing the shadow realm floor in a desperate attempt to keep what little self-control I had left within grasp. Yugi was still out cold, slowly regaining his strength after Aknon had finished his healing session not long ago. From what he told me, it could take at most a good 5 hours before Yugi woke came to.

I was trying to stay selfless about this, but it was difficult. How was I going to meet Atem on time now? Even if I managed to get moving sometime soon, we'd still end up extremely late. (I never was good at being on time as it was)On top of that, my being rather tardy would make Atem worry, and without really knowing how to contact him in a dream, I was at a loss as what should be done about speaking to him otherwise.

"Be at ease Tea, Yugi will be fine" Aknon tried to comfort, looking up at me from my spiky haired friend's side.

I just nodded quickly, biting my nails in obvious discomfort.

"You're not just concerned about Yugi's well-being are you?" Aknon suddenly realized.

(Geez, the way he put it made it sound really inhumane…) I turned my anxious eyes to his crystal blue ones, shifting my demeanor from concern and deep thought to one of guilt and self-consciousness. "I-I know I shouldn't be…but, I'm just, thinking about how far behind we are." I admitted.

Aknon seemed to understand my reasoning "You shouldn't let it trouble you so much Ms. Gardner. I had a similar experience when Atem first went to war with me and our army." Reading my intrigued expression he went on to explain his story further, seeing as how it was something to keep my mind focused on something else.

"You must know the relationship Egypt had with the Hittites in ancient times. So, during times of war, if a son came of age during which, he was allowed to accompany his father to the battle field. Atem wasn't quite ready to be Pharaoh of Lower Egypt yet, so he wasn't of the rank. Anyhow, during the war, Atem was injured to the point he actually fell unconscious for several hours. This not only meant the only heir to the throne could possibly be lost, essential time to moving the army to safety would be also. So long story short, I understand your feelings"

I had never heard stories of Atem's childhood, so it took me a minute to take it all in, but I blinked it away shortly afterward so I wouldn't totally creep put the Pharaoh. "Thanks Aknon. I guess I'm just trying to take everything into consideration is all" I reasoned allowed.

As Aknon went to open his mouth for a reply, we heard a slight moan coming from Yugi, and his eyes twitched. "He's awake!" I declared walking closer to the awakening boy in excitement. Before I even saw his eyes open though, a shining bright light broke through the dark mist surrounding us, causing me to shield my eyes from the intensity of it. There was something oddly familiar about this light, I just…couldn't pin point it. After a few seconds, the light was dim enough to see another small light source beaming from Yugi's forehead. The eye of Horus was immediately identified as the symbol and as soon as I saw it, I knew what this meant.

"Tea look!" Aknon cried in shock.

By now the light was gone, and I opened my eyes wider to see the millennium puzzle resting around Yugi's neck once again. What the heck was going on?

Not only did lights appear everywhere, but all the shadow creatures sealed inside had now escaped, just as they had when Yugi first solved the puzzle.**(A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, see the first part of the Yu-Gi-Oh movie)** This wasn't good…

As I went to go examine the puzzle clearer, Yugi awoke, opening his eyes and blinking them a few times so they could focus and adapt to the darkness. "Tea? Is…that you?" He asked dreamily.

I stepped closer "Yeah Yugi it's me. Are you okay?" I asked, helping him to his feet as I spoke.

"I'm fine, thanks." After a short pause, he peered closer to see Aknon standing a little further behind me, and almost instantly seemed to have a clue who he was.

"You're Atem's father Aknonkanon aren't you?" he inquired politely.

Aknon gave Yugi an intrigued expression before confirming his identity "Indeed I am. How could you know such a thing?" He then asked in turn.

Yugi offered one of his signature 'cute' smiles "I just guessed" He answered.

While this was going on, I came to a realization "Um, I hate to cut into such an 'interesting' moment, but we are on a semi-tight schedule here" I cut in finally.

Aknon seemed to realize this as well, and looked back over to Yugi to explain "It's alright" the spiky haired boy interrupted. "I already know what's going on. Atem explain it to me already. Thanks to the millennium puzzle that is"

"Wait a minute!" I rose my hand up to object as I spoke "You're telling me that you actually have the millennium puzzle back now? Fully functional?" My utter confusion was obvious, and from the look Yugi gave me, he knew why.

"It looks that way. It wasn't my fault we got it though. From what's happened so far it's safe to say this is that dark beings work. Being the embodiment of the 7 millennium items, he can actually recreate them, or, I think that's what happened" Yugi explained plainly.

After a short pause I rested two fingers to my chin in thought. "Well I guess this makes sense, we'll just have to find out in detail later. Things always sound confusing when we first hear them. It will fall into place eventually." I reasoned.

"Tea's right. We can think this over later. Right now we need to focus on finding Atem and his other friends" Aknon realized speaking with an urgent tone.

"Let's go then, things only get worse from here"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"The WHAT?" I cried on horror inhaling a fair amount of air as I gasped.

"The Tests. It's the last gateway to the heart of the shadow realm. If we manage to cross the tunnels safely, you and your friends will be set free." Aknon answered calmly.

"Um, if I may ask a question…" Yugi squeaked into the conversation. "How exactly does getting to the heart of the shadow realm guarantee us a free ticket home?"

Aknon seemed pleased with his question as he answered it "I could see how this would be confusing. Yes it is true the shadow realm isn't known for freely releasing its prisoners; but in your case it is possible to leave from there. The center or heart of the shadow realm is its base, or beginning, where it started. Thus, the edge of the light world rests beyond its center border, and you can pass through to it, being dwellers of the light still."

Both Yugi and I understood what he meant, and figured this was where we parted. "Aknon, you can't come with us can you?" I asked, speaking Yugi's thoughts no doubt.

Aknon lowered his head in some sort of sadness "Indeed I can't. Being bound to the shadow realm, I cannot pass its border. I must continue to dwell here eternally."

"Isn't there a way you could come?" Yugi pressed.

"I'm afraid not. But, you need not be concerned for my fate, for it is already sealed. Right now you must think of your friends, and save them before it is too late." Aknon replied offering an almost fatherly smile at Yugi for his concern.

Forcing a nod, Yugi stepped back allowing me to say my farewell to the Pharaoh. "I wish things could be different" I began looking at the floor sadly "I'm truly honored to have meet you Aknonkanon, I'll be sure to tell Atem of your wellbeing" I bowed formally, with one of my famous 'I'm sad but I want to look happy' smiles.

He smiled wide at my gesture, the same warm grin Atem would always use on those rare occasions he was himself. "Like wise my friend, likewise. You are a truly unique person to meet here in such a dark place. I can see why my son is so…fond of you." He smirked mildly at the statement, seeing my odd smile and warm cheeks to it.

"W-Well, we should be going. Goodbye Pharaoh" I then went to turn away before the king stopped me for one last thing.

"Before you go, there is one last thing you should hear. The Tests are a place of deep darkness and curses. Be sure no secrets or strong emotions dwell inside your heart, or you may not have a chance of return at all. Be brave Tea, for Atem's sake"

"Come on Tea we need to get moving!" Yugi called from up ahead of us.

Breaking the intensity from Aknon's words, I nodded sincerely then turned to leave him behind, praying I'd see him again one day. '_I'll protect him Aknon, don't you worry' _I vowed.

With Yugi walking next to me, clear intimidation on our faces, shaking all over but determination pushing us onward we ventured into the dark underworld that could very well change everything we knew. _Atem I hope you're alright_ I thought in worry.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Eventually, we came to a cross roads shortly after entering the tunnel, a much thicker, colder, and strong smelling fog following us inside. The walls were black and small, almost making you feel squished without even moving forward at all.

"Should we split up? It might increase our chances of finding the others" Yugi suggested in a soft tone.

I looked to him with worry "Or lead us to our certain deaths" I pointed out.

"Is that a no?" He teased with a smirk.

"I'd say it's a safe bet" I laughed a small laugh then led the way onward, heading toward the right pathway.

The tunnels seemed to reflect a sort of tomb-like feel in the way they were shaped; dark and cramped looking. I was amazed we could even see in front of us as it was. The silence between Yugi and I was regrettably only making it worse. It was almost an eerie silence, other sounds swirling through the mist, a quiet 'whooo' floating past our ears and sending shivers up my spine. This place was definitely creepy.

Almost as if on que, the fog suddenly started getting thicker and rising higher to the point Yugi was buried in it and I barely saw the tips of his spiky tri-color hair. "Yugi?" I called out in worry, praying this wouldn't get us separated.

"Tea? Where are you?" I heard the faint call of Yugi echo somewhere in the distance.

"Over here! Follow the sound of my voice!" I yelled through the fog desperately, nearly running through it trying to find him.

"Where? I can't find you!" This time it was so faint it took me a second to figure it was a real sound.

"I'm here Yugi I'm here!" I yelled over the fog, however, this time there was no answer. "Oh god, no!" I thought in horror. I'd lost Yugi, under some sort of shadow realm trick, I'd lost him. Now we had been separated, forced to fight through the shadows alone.

"Yugi!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Once I got a grip on myself, coming to terms Yugi could take care of himself and we had a bigger objective to achieve besides coming staying together, I felt a weird force of motivation push me onward at this conclusion and soon found myself walking through endless tunnels and thick fog that was really starting to make my lungs burn. This was getting me nowhere fast. I couldn't just wonder aimlessly through the maze of darkness. There had to be another way through this…

"Maybe if I summon a monster it can help me. I mean, they do originate from the shadow realm" I reasoned, pulling a card from my deck. Flipping it face up so I could see it, I couldn't help but smile…Of course, Dark Magician Girl.

Setting it on my duel disk, I saw it come to life in front of me, a cheerful grin on her face. "So you're my new master then?" She asked curiously.

"I-I guess I am" I answered, feeling a little silly talking to a card.

"What is it you need me for then? I don't see a duel in front of us" Dark Magician girl pointed out, looking around for an opponent as she spoke.

"Well, I was wondering if you could guide me around these tunnels, since you're considered a shadow creature and all, since this is the shadow realm" I explained, still feeling rather embarrassed.

The female magician's green eyes lit up with joy and she bobbed her head in an exaggerated nod as she spoke "Oh of COURSE I can! I used to live here after all!"

**(A/N: Who would have thought there was a cheat code to the shadow realm?)**

Hearing this spurned on a large amount of excitement, and I flashed a big smile of pride, amazed I hadn't thought of this sooner. "Well, lead the way then!" I ordered playfully, gesturing to which tunnel I should go through.

After thinking it over she pointed to the left one, and beckoned me to follow her. Nodding my agreement I fast walked behind her to the next set of pathways.

As we walked, the silence made me feel kind of awkward, so I decided (as much as it sounded rather silly) to make casual conversation with my favorite card. "So, Dark Magician girl, do you have any idea what's going on right now?" I asked somewhat abruptly.

The card turned to me and gave a confused expression "Not really, I'm just following orders" She replied.

"Well let's see…do you, happen to know Atem, Joey or Yugi?" I inquired.

"Sure I do! Atem is the Pharaoh! Yugi is supposed to be his best friend or something and so is Joey" She answered proudly.

(This Conversation went on for at least an hour or so, mostly consisting of me explaining what had happened and what my objective was and so on)

Once I had finished my explanation and Dark Magician Girl's questions were answered, we came to an abnormal gateway. It had silver bars decorated with skulls and bones lying around it, and ghostly moans could be heard from the other side. It certainly didn't say 'welcome' to me.

"This is the place where the captured souls of the shadow realm dwell, the really bad ones. Anyone who manages to come here never makes it out…or so I've been told" Dark Magician girl said, looking at it with a rather disturbed look.

"We don't have to go in there do we?" I asked in a shaken tone.

"If you want to save your friends and get out of here, yes. Or we can turn back now if you want."

Her suggestion we turn back made me feel guilty for being so scared. Atem needed me, and I had to be strong, there was no possible way I could turn back now. I'd come so far already. Rolling my fingers into a fist, I sharpened my eyes to the gateway, and pushed onward.

"Let's go. We don't have much time as it is!" I ordered, and the card followed me inside, the true path of the shadow realm waiting just beyond. If I came out of this alive, I was almost sure I wouldn't have any secrets left to keep, because they'd already be ripped from my lips.


	24. Her Light in Egypt

**Author's Note: Okay people, I'm back! Thanks to all of you I'm fully inspired to get back to writing! YAY! Also, to announce the winner of the contest, well, you'll have to read the chapter first ^.^** **Also, thanks Sara Darkotter for teaching me how to put the accent mark in Téa's name!** **Also note most of the monsters in this chapter are not real.**

**Another thing, after some sorting out, thinking, and writing, I figured out the part 1 part 2 thing would wait until next chapter, since this mostly has to do with just Téa being in Egypt, dueling the old fashioned way and stuff, not real hard core, actiony dueling we all know and love, so if you're looking for a redone chapter or something, it's not really, just renamed^.^ **

Her Light in Egypt

(Téa's Pov)

Walking through the darkness, as long as I had been doing it lately, was still unnerving and disturbing. Especially now, with all this choking fog! My lungs were actually burning from all the other stuff I was breathing in besides air. Ugh.

"Téa, are you okay? You seem…quiet" My companion Dark Magician Girl inquired sweetly.

I turned my gaze to her and forced a smile like I always did "Don't Worry, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." I said, but I think I was too tired to pull off the act because she didn't look very convinced.

"Maybe we should stop for the time being? You look pretty tired" The card suggested.

"Well…okay I guess. But not too long, or we'll lose too much travel time" And so, I found the nicest spot to curl up and go to sleep.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

What was it with all these mysterious dreams? Seriously, I'm not psychic! Am i? For some reason, I couldn't see anything, only hear sounds…voices. Even then however, I couldn't pin point what was what, all I heard was shouting, commanding tones and thunderous booming around me. I couldn't move ether, I was trapped, forced to hear the sounds of a battle. I was in a state of panic as all was playing out, nothing was making sense! Finally, I heard a sound I could recognize…a scream, and I knew what my own screaming sounded like. I, or, someone who sounded like me, had just been injured. Eventually, shapes appeared, then blurry images, until at last my full sight had returned.

As I had guessed, I was in a battle, a duel and had just been attacked directly by a shadow creature. Wait, a shadow creature? Like the real thing? Frantic, I looked around my surroundings, I was up in the air watching the scene play out, and from the looks of things, and this was ancient Egypt. The Egyptian version of myself was wearing one of those Diadonks, or ancient duel disks, gripping my chest in pain from the attack. She had scratches and wounds all over her body and was actually bleeding from a deep gash on her calf. Who could have done this? Nervously, I looked over to the opponent across the dueling area. My eyes widened in deep shock and horror. I had expected to see a ruthless demon, clothed in dark garb, sent by Zorc from the shadows to terminate my alter ego; however, standing there with a confident smirk, was the King of Egypt, Atem.

"This is your test Téa Gardner. The way out for you. To conquer your worst fears and prove yourself a worthy foe in battle." A voice echoed through the air. It was Dark Magician Girl's voice. I hadn't pictured this as my worst fear. Facing Zorc, or Bakura was more of a fear then facing Atem. Until it hit me. I had always admired Yugi and Atem as duelists and downed on myself, saying I'd never measure up to them in a duel. It wasn't actual _fear_ Dark Magician Girl was talking about, but doubt, uncertainty, lack of confidence in the matter of battle. This was the scenario prepared for me by the shadows, and I wasn't about to stay trapped here so I responded.

"Okay darkness, I accept your challenge!" I called out with confidence, and the moment I finished, I felt a force pulling me toward the battle, toward my alter ego, who was still doubled over in pain from the attack. As confident as I was, I knew this was gonna hurt…

It hit me like a hail storm. Pain, lots of stinging pain and throbbing. I cried out from its intensity and attempted to put a hand to the deep cut I had received, but it was so far in and long all the gesture did was make it sting more from my salty skin making contact with it. Clenching my teeth and trying not to think of the pain, I forced my eyes open, as badly as I wanted to shut them. Raising my eyes up, I saw Atem glaring at me coldly, not caring how much pain I was in, yet not enjoying it ether. It made the experience all the more torturous for I had always believed he would be there for me should something go wrong, but how could that be when he was the one I was facing? A feeling of hopelessness shook my determination greatly. Maybe it was a stupid idea to accept this challenge. I'd never been so badly injured in my life! Not physically, or emotionally. How could I have the confidence or the strength to do this without some experience in the matter? Put simply, I couldn't.

"Come on Téa!" I told myself "You've come too far and fought too long to mess this up! You always tell your friends not to give up, so you can't ether!" So, with great effort I forced myself upright, facing the battle field with numb eyes. The copy of Atem seemed impressed with my determination and amazed I had survived the attack.

The tips of my fingers still red from the blood and parts of my cloak stained, I raised my left arm to summon a monster with what energy I had left "I-I called f-forth ice sorceress!" I shouted to the sky as the warm winds of the desert were chilled by her presence, every shade of blue chosen as her garb and an ice crown upon her head and sharp blue bladed weapon in her hand, gripped tight, ready for battle. In the card game, ice sorceress was a 5 star monster and had 2600 atk points and 2000 defense points, so to call her in a real battle like this, would no doubt cost a great deal of power.

"Oh did I mention she has a special power?" I managed to smirk "If she is summoned onto the field by the method of sacrificing life energy instead of a weaker shadow creature she can clear the field of all monsters but herself, and on your side, I count 4!" then I watched triumphantly as ice sorceress cast her blade into the desert sand and dark blue waves of magic sought out his monsters and once found wrapped around them, freezing them into mere ice sculptures, then they exploded, removed from the duel permanently.

As the creatures where destroyed Atem cried out in pain gripping his chest from the loss of life force, and for some reason, I saw the crimson energy flow right out of him, and into me! My wounds healed, and any trace of blood was absorbed, leaving me standing taller and more energetic.

He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain, the sound breaking through the air loudly. I was shocked this duel would cost so much, for both of us. I felt so guilty doing this to him. Real or not, no matter what he had done to me, it gave me no right to torture him like this. Stealing his life force to allow me more strength and the upper hand. At this realization I began shaking all over, eyes stinging with tears. It wasn't just inhumane, it was against what I believed. Atem was my friend, someone I cared about strongly, and I had sworn I'd never betray him, yet here I was, killing him piece by painful piece. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't! Who cared if I stayed in the shadow realm forever, I would _never_ EVER kill Atem.

I actually broke in tears from the emotional strain. He looked up at me in amazement "You…_grieve_ for me?" He asked in a shaken, weakened tone.

I gazed at him for a moment, then smiled "I don't know if you know this or not…but in another world, you are my friend. I swore I'd never hurt you…and I don't plan to brake that promise, ever." I said and went to surrender.

"Wait!" He called out his thunderous commanding tone stopping my arm from moving.

"You need not stop on my account. I appreciate your loyalty to a vow, but this isn't about being humane, if it were up to me, this wouldn't be happening in the first place ether. But this battle is about faith and endurance, and if you don't pass this test now, you never will" He said, then returned reflected my warm smile back to me.

He truly was the Atem I remembered, in a different way. This must have been before he fought Zorc and met all of us, because he seemed. Different somehow. He was the pharaoh's son, and nothing else was allowed of him. He didn't seem to show as much compassion as compared to the present version of himself. Yet…he spoke to me like he would have to Yugi, a close friend, pushing him on. I knew he was asking me to be strong in his own casual way, and I couldn't refuse. Besides, he was right. If I was to gain the endurance required of me, I had to finish this duel.

So, I pulled my arm away from the diadonk and looked back at him "As you wish my King" I said in a warm, almost loving voice. He seemed to detect this, and for some other reason, looked at his own diadonk in embarrassment.

"Then let the duel commence!" He then called and raised his arm to announce he was taking action. "I cast the spell 'Swords of Revealing light!'" He said and I gasped as giant, _real _light swords dropped from the sky and surrounded my side of the battle field. "Now we cannot attack one another for 3 turns, however we can improve our forces, and I do so by also summoning Giant Soldier of Stone!" Then, he lowered his arm, declaring he had finished his turn.

"Alright then!" I began, confidence ringing through the words I spoke "I cast the spell 'de-spell' countering your light swords and allowing me to attack your stone soldier!" then I added in a small lower voice "I'm sorry" this caused Atem to smile, sensing I was only playing the game, and not at all being a ruthless opponent. "Proceed" He encouraged with an almost pride reflected in his eyes watching his monster be attacked and destroyed.

"Now, before I end my turn I also call forth 'Mystic Elf' in defense position" Then I lowered my arm.

Atem studied my previous move and the scenario at hand, looking from me to my monsters, and then to his side of the field which currently had no monsters in it. "I choose to end my turn without making a move" He announced in a warm voice.

I looked at him with surprise, noting his calm, totally uncompetitive demeanor, and was confused "Why…are you doing this? I can attack you directly now" I inquired.

To this he smiled "I may not know who you are exactly, but one thing I do remember is you never gave up and you…helped me, many times…I feel it's time I helped you. You have proven your worth already, there is no need to continue this duel" He explained, warmth and sincerity smoothing over his normally harsh voice.

I felt tears prickle my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile wide "Pharaoh, you don't know what this means to me…thank you, old friend" After a short pause and letting my tears fall, I continued the duel "And now…I call my final attack, Ice sorceress, it's time!" At my command, the monster rose up and casted her weapon into the sand like before and Atem was attacked, trying his best to hide the pain, knowing how bad I felt for causing it. Then, the duel ended and he dropped to the ground, ready to be taken by the shadows. I hadn't remembered until now that was the consequence of losing a duel!

"Oh no!" I gasped "What have I done?" I ran over to him as ice sorceress disappeared and picked him up in my arms. He was barely still conscious.

"Atem! Atem you can't die! I didn't mean for this to-" However he stopped me, putting a finger to my lips "Don't spoil your victory…Téa. I'll be alright. In order for my true destiny to be fulfilled I'll have to be kept around a little longer…" He hissed in pain as a gash on his side appeared from the previous attack.

"How do you know you'll be-"

"Because as king I just do. You have to trust me, Téa." He said my name again, and each time he did, it was so soothing, so warm, it reminded me how much I loved him, and it gave me faith.

"Alright Atem, I trust you" I conceded.

Atem smiled at hearing me call him by his name and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear lovingly "tell the future me, he'd better be grateful he has you" He winked.

Blushing furiously, I nodded, and watched sadly as he disappeared before me. His millennium puzzle began glowing and it seemed he was transported somewhere, and the bright light brought me to my senses, and before I could react further, I was awake again surrounded by shadows.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

**Author's Concluding Note: Well? Was it good enough for ya? I put lots of thought into this one. If you're a little confused as to what happened at the end just let me know. Also, incase I'm brushing my ego too much, I'll just say I GIVE MOST CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO KASANDRA21! So yeah, I guess that goes into who won the contest…don't worry other people who contributed, I've decided to add bits and pieces of your ideas into the story too. But unfortunately I only have room for one OC, and that's what first place is for…Anyway, until next time, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	25. It's FINALLY Time to Duel Part 1

**Author's Note: Okay everyone it's time. Time to get the heck outta the shadow realm that is! Yeah, so things are finally coming to a close on the dark shadowy adventure. We know what happened to Téa obviously, but what about the others? Who must they duel in order to escape? And will Aknon ever be saved from his unjust curse to walk the shadow realm forever? Prepare yourself for the conclusion to the shadow realm adventure and the longest chapter on record for Beyond Me! (So make sure ya got at least 30 mins or so to read it^.^)**

**(Also note some of the monsters used in this chapter for the duels aren't real)**

It's _Finally _Time to Duel Part 1

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

(Atem POV)

It had been at least a day since Yugi and I had last spoke, when I got my millennium puzzle back. I was starting to feel hunger pains and an urge for water, since I couldn't really remember the last time I'd had either of those. I couldn't be here for much longer, I knew that.

The fog was surprisingly warm here, which was a welcome break from that other kind that could very well be labeled bone chilling. Surprisingly, I found myself thinking about all my friends in this silence. Joey, I knew he could conquer the shadows with his strong will, but he tended to let his emotions get involved with things and in a place like this, that could cause a serious problem. Kaiba, well, he didn't even need to be mentioned. Yugi, this was somewhat his first time in the shadow realm itself, but I didn't doubt he could rise above it. Then there was Téa; I worried greatly for her. Every time I slept, I never got a response from her in my dreams, and we hadn't spoken face to face in I can't remember how long. The thought she could have been swallowed in the shadows nearly unnerved me…

'Mysteries of this world of shadows are still yet to be discovered and only our inner light could shine through until the unknown darkness is opened to us' Aknon had said in one of my dreams when I was younger. Was the darkness really so dangerous? What I knew about this place was honestly all from study or watching others be swallowed by it, and I still was yet to be plagued by a true torturous illusion. I didn't claim to be immune to mind tricks, nor did I doubt I could escape without having one. What I did know was, it was would be very difficult for my mind to accept an illusion as real so if anything I could conquer this realm with if anything, determination and thought, instead of letting my emotions guide me like so many inexperienced souls had done. However, little did I realize this task was easier thought of then done.

(Joey's Pov)

"I-I think my headache is gone" I let out a long sigh, finally able to think clearly, after what felt like hours of pure torture. Dang illusions were driving me crazy! How was I supposed to get out of here sane if after every step I took some wacky mind game went on? And why me of all people? I didn't have too many issues…

Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, my headache was back. Yellin' in frustration I felt the throbbing and aggressive pulsing that came with it and I gripped the sides of my head as the pain rose and fell. How was I goin' ta get outta this? How could I even manage to take a step with my head so exhausted and confused? Then, it started.

I felt my mind almost fall from consciousness as the all too familiar pressure around me made my world spin and the shadows took me to my worst test yet.

(Kaiba's Pov)

I was seriously frustrated right now. More than usual by at least 50%. All I could think of was "Why in the heck am I wondering around without a clue where I'm going? You'd think me, being the CEO of Kaiba corporation, inventor of the duel disk, and the only worthy duelist besides Atem, would be able to think of a plan out of here within seconds" Yet, here I was wondering around like a lost mutt, aimlessly strolling from one dark hallway to the next, not a single piece of tech on me to help.

I growled in irritation and stopped my walking for a moment before I lost it. I'd seen Téa just an hour ago, maybe if I wasn't so concerned with up keeping my outer appearance I could have had the guts to ask her for help. Nah, that was stupid. Seto Kaiba doesn't ask for help, especially not from a woman.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall of the hallway, trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. I hated this feeling of helplessness. Facing the fact I couldn't do anything to help myself was quite honestly unnerving. "If one of the others saw me like this my rep would be trashed…" I thought bitterly.

Then, as if ripping me from my usual negative thoughts, someone's footsteps got my attention. I turned my head toward the sound down the hallway. "Who's there?" I demanded…no answer.

Getting back to my feet from against the wall I readied myself for anything "You'd better show yourself, unless you want to get hurt" I threatened, though I knew it was a bluff. Finally, a dark figure appeared, a tall one; about my height.

When he came into my range of sight, my eyes widened in genuine surprise. This had to be a joke, there was just no way.

(Yugi's Pov)

Since my separation from Téa, I'd been wondering the halls nervously, and desperately trying to fight off any weird visions I came across. I had to admit, this place was way worse than in a shadow game, by 78%, no joke. It was hard to manage time of day thanks to the darkness, but by how things were going I'd say it'd been at least a day. In all honesty it was weird to say, but I wasn't even thirsty or hungry, at all! Even though I hadn't had anything in my system for several hours…

While I was thinking about this rather unnatural side effect from being in the shadow realm, I heard someone coughing loudly, and only one person I knew coughed like that.

I turned around to see Grandpa in my way, leaning against the wall, with a duel disk? Since when did he know how to use one let alone get one? Something was very, very, wrong here.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - -)

(Atem's Pov)

As I continued to press through the dark halls, a strange eerie feeling came over me all of the sudden, a pulling, dreamy sensation. It was then I realized, I was slipping into an illusion! "No!" I shouted, tensing up all over and gripping my head, trying to fight it desperately, however, my efforts where in vain as the dark shadows around me began to shift and vanish, changing into a place I knew all too well…The domino city pier, the place Téa had found me when this journey began.

Apparently, this wasn't something I could fight out of, so it had to have a greater purpose then just to torture the mind; but I couldn't figure what…

My deep thoughts were disturbed as I heard footsteps echo through the hallow dock we were standing on. Somewhat nervously I turned around to face the approaching person. How surprised I was to see Téa standing in front of me, and immediately I ran to greet her, giving thanks to Ra that she was alive and well.

"Téa!" I called out waving dumbly to her with the most idiotic smile ever seen on my face.

It took me a moment to realize her usually crystal clear blue eyes had a fog dwelling in them. Stopping from this sudden discovery, I dared to peer in her eyes closer and my grin immediately vanished.

"Téa, are you alright?" I asked in deep concern. When she didn't respond, I knew the answer without words. She had been taken. I felt my heart almost sink in despair, and I nearly shook in heartbreak.

Then, all of the sudden, as if this new information wasn't bad enough of a life changing moment, the eye of Horus began to glow in her forehead, only it wasn't from a millennium item, since the symbol shone with a shade of dark shadowy purple, not golden. I took a step back in shock, and once an evil laugh echoed from afar, I knew whose work this was. Fuming with anger and a need for vengeance I screamed out "Dark one, you'd better show yourself right now if you know what's good for you!"

The laugh came again, then the cutting words "Why Pharaoh, how can you know what's good for me if you can't even decide for yourself what's right or wrong?" Though I knew his words were already intended to discourage me, they did far more. Though on the outside my reaction was still burning with anger and irritation, a prick of shame was erupting inside my chest, thinking back to all the poor choices I had made in the past week…

"Just as I thought" The dark one's voice rang through the air like sky-born venom, chokingly poisonous and deadly, unnerving in just. This was what reminded me of my determination to defeat him, it wasn't just about saving the world anymore, this was redemption. One of the few things I had ever needed to regain in my life, yet now I was; and didn't intend to go without it.

Clenching my fist, and flashing my gaze for a brief moment back to the possessed Téa, my anger renewed fully. "If this is your idea of a how to face me you'd better rethink your plans. There's no way I'm going to fight you through Téa!" I shouted into the air, fuming.

"Why Pharaoh, that's an excellent idea! I don't know why I hadn't thought of that sooner. I _was_ going to have you watch me kill her in front of you, but this much more…_eventful_" Then with a parting laugh, he left her and I on the dock, in silence.

I turned to see Téa glaring at me with her icy and dead looking eyes, activating her duel disk, and a pang of guilt rather than fear came over me. How could I let this happen to her? Again? I had sworn to protect her, yet now she was lost to the shadows…If only she could break free from it as Joey had…Wait, that was it! If I could try to break through to her like Yugi had done with Joey, maybe I could do the same with Téa! In order for this to be accomplished though, I'd need the right cards to play, and I knew just the combo to use!

Somewhat in hesitation, I followed her action and activated my duel disk as well. The duel began as we both pulled 5 cards out of our decks and the life point counter on our 'disks rose to the beginning count of 4000 each. Taking a deep breath in out of nervousness, I reached to draw another card saying I would go first, until I was stopped by Téa's suddenly dark voice "_I'll _go first!" She shouted and drew her card defiantly.

"Very well" I conceded, and was forced to watch her make her move on the field.

"I place 2 cards face down and summon Shielded Demon (700 atk and 2000 def points) in defense mode!" After the cards slid onto the field, she lowered her hand from her deck and loosened her grip on the cards in her hand "Turn over" she announced.

Before making my move I noticed the card she used wasn't even in her real deck, which meant no doubt it was stronger and packed with special ability cards and combos. I had to keep in mind this wasn't really Téa I was dueling, but the dark one.

"Fine then" I answered and turned to look at my hand, and couldn't help but smirk at the sight of my cards. A three card combo right at the start! Excellent. "First I play the spell card 'polymerization' which allows me to combine two monsters in my hand into a more powerful monster, and I choose Gazelle the king of mythical beasts, and berfomet!" Putting both the spell card and the two monsters in the graveyard I set the new monster card onto my duel disk with triumph. "This summons Chimera the flying mythical beast!" After the monster appeared in the field, I then went to set 2 cards face down. Both being trap cards. "Turn over" I then stated.

Téa had seen this combo before, many times, and so knew several different ways to break down the combo, one being to play her famous and rather annoying 'de-spell' magic card, and for some reason I was almost sure she had it face down, or at least in her hand, yet, she didn't play it and stop my combo. Unless, she was waiting to use it for something else…

"Whatever" She said sharply then after drawing her card, barely glancing at it and adding it to her hand, announced "I summon 'The Jade demon' in attack mode! (1500 atk, 900 def)" Once this card was summoned, she went on with her turn "Now I activate the spell card 'Mystic jade sacrifice'! This card can activate when Jade demon is summoned and if there is another 'fiend' type monster on the field as well this allows me to sacrifice both of them and merge their energies to form 'Jade stone witch!'" In turn she took the cards from their places and slid them into the graveyard and then summoned the other.

From the looks of things it seemed to be fairly strong, holding 2800 atk points and 2400 defense points. It was also a fiend type monster. Chimera wasn't strong enough to withstand an attack from it, and when she announced her battle faze and for her monster to attack I activated one of my two trap cards. "I spring my trap, spell binding circle! Now your monster is unable to destroy Chimera, and its attack points are cut in half!" I declared smartly and watched as the circle surrounded and trapped her monster, pushing it to the side of her battle field, now useless to her.

"Fine, protect that useless ball of fur. See if I care" She suddenly snapped and before I could react further she cut me off "Turnover"

"Téa, don't you see what's happened to you? This isn't who you are, this isn't like you! I know you'd never duel me this way…please, you must fight the shadows!" I pleaded.

This made her laugh for some reason "Save your breath Atem, nothing you say will change my mind now. It's too late for that, you already ruined what chance I had." She spat

I was shaken by the statement "What do you mean?" I demanded.

She let out a 'you got to be joking' laugh "Really Atem? You don't get it? I'm not under the dark one's control like you think. I'm here of my own free will, fighting on the winning side. You showed me how much time I was wasting with trying to save the world…it was pathetic really. Now, I have a purpose, now, I don't have to sit around worrying about a loser like you!" She scolded coldly, eyes burning with vengeance.

What she was saying cut to me to my core. I was nearly shaking! It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Téa would never say something so untruthful and cold. I had to believe this was all planned to break my determination to save her, but for some reason…I believed _her_ instead of my own mind, and for the first time in my life, I truly, blindly, let myself be blinded by my feelings…the feeling, of betrayal. Something I had never expected to encounter, especially from Téa.

(Joey's Pov)

One I was awake again, headache gone, thankfully, I realized I was back in that same illusion where I saw Mai. Aw man, this wasn't good. Cautiously trying to make my way around the city, now day time it seemed since the sun was out, so I tried my best to avoid any contact with people and even walls in case it affected my chances of running into a certain blonde someone.

Unfortunately, my exploring didn't last long. "Joey Wheeler!" I heard Mai scream. Shoot, so close!

Cringing, I turned around to see Mai in her same 'Oricalcose goon' outfit, wearing a pretty scary looking glare, eyes burning with rage. This couldn't be the same Mai who had tried-err, succeeded, in trying to kiss me could it? If it was, she must've had a serious mood swing. Ugh, women and their hormones.

"H-Hey, Mai" I smiled like a dimwit.

"Don't you 'Hey Mai' me!" She scolded "What you did last night was plain cruel Wheeler and I'm gonna teach you a lesson for it!"

"What, you're gonna slap me? Been there, done that" I smirked, not taking her seriously.

"I'm gonna do more than slap you Wheeler I'm gonna crush you, burn you, and beat you until there's nothing left to hit!" She shrieked, and this time I took her seriously.

"Easy Mai, you didn't know the circumstances! If I woulda stayed bad things would've happened!" I defended, but she obviously wasn't listening.

"Get ready you heart breaker for the worst duel of your life!" She threatened, activating a duel disk she mysteriously managed to get ahold of in between the last time she spoke and the next. Geez, these illusions needed some upgrades.

"Fine by me. Bring it on!" I smirked. Knowing this wasn't the _real _Mai made it easier to kick her butt in this duel, and I was gonna have fun with it! I wasn't about to let my deck go rusted, it was time to duel!

We each drew 5 cards and our life point counters started at 4000 like always. "I'm going first!" I called out and snagged my first card without allowing her protest.

Looking at my hand, I realized most of these cards where 4 star monsters, except…I had a spell card or two that could help out! "I summon Tiger Axe in attack mode and set two cards face down!" I smirked confidently "Your turn"

Mai just let out an 'Hmph' and drew her cards. "I summon Harpie lady in atk mode!(1300 atk 1400 def)" She announced proudly as her favorite monster appeared on the field, of course it was that card. "Next," She shouted "I play the spell card elegant egotist, which allows me to summon the Harpie lady sisters as well" Once the human-bird monsters were summoned but I could tell she wasn't done yet as she grabbed another card in her hand, and for some reason, when she made contact with it, I got a pretty bad feeling in my gut.

"Now I play, the seal of Oricalcose!"

My eyes widened in horror as the thought to be destroyed Oricalcose spell card set itself on the field. "This field spell allows my monsters to gain 200 atk points each!" Then with a sly tone she added "The ending effect is pretty entertaining too" a shiver went down my back at the realization I could literally die of I didn't win this duel. Now I know why Mai had said she'd end me, it wasn't just winning the duel, it was about survival.

Forcing myself to toughen up I clenched my open hand, and narrowed my eyes at her. "I guess this is how it has to go down then, alright Mai, your choice. I'm in this game now" I stated, and drew a card with determination. I glanced at it, and smirked. Talk about irony.

"I play Cyber Harpie in atk mode!" I smirked as the monster appeared on the field and Mai's eyes widened "Recognize it Mai? You should, this is the card you gave me. Along with this!" I said slapping down a spell card "Rose Whip, a bonus card specifically for this monster, boosting its atk power by 300 points." And so afterward my turn ended, and I knew Mai was going to attack me on her next turn, god I hoped my plan worked because if it didn't, I may not get outta this alive!** (A/N: Some of the names of the monsters are accurate but not the atk levels and other number measurements, sorry still a beginner at duel monsters myself)**

(Yugi's POV)

Concern shown on my face as I watched over my grandfather, who seemed very, very, sick as of then, but when I tried to approach him, he just glared at me and backed away, still coughing.

"Grandpa, what's wrong with you? You're not well! Let me help you." I pleaded, trying to inch closer only for him to avoid me again. This was really getting me scared.

I knew he wasn't in his right mind, but for some reason I couldn't help but ask him questions like I always did when I was lost "How did you get here Grandpa? How did you get a duel disk?"

And, for some odd reason, he just turned to look at me, and activated his duel disk. I tensed and cringed. There was no way I was going to _him_! I wouldn't stand a chance, it would be like me dueling Atem all over again, a one in a million kind of achievement. Not just that, but I knew that since we were in the shadow realm, if he lost and I won…Grandpa would be lost to the shadows. No one knew this, but for me, I worst fear would be to see a close friend or family member to die in front of me. Not to mention it being my fault! I couldn't do this.

"Grandpa no! I can't duel you!" I protested.

"Yugi!" I heard a voice call out, it was Atem.

I turned around, but he wasn't there… "Atem? What's going on? Where are you?" I asked nervously.

"Yugi, you must duel your grandfather in order to survive. This is your test. Prove your worth!" he ordered.

"Atem wait! I can't duel my own grandfather! He's sick and weak, I can't! ATEM!" Lost and genuinely scared I didn't know what to do. Atem expected me to duel him? How could he? He wasn't the one witnessing the old man wheezing and coughing. It would be heartless if I went through with this…

"Show me what I've taught you Yugi, Be strong" Grandpa suddenly mumbled, and I turned to him, surprised. When I opened my mouth to say something that might change his mind he only smiled "Face me Yugi, prove yourself a man!" It wasn't entirely a taunt, but more of a motivator, and even though I was still strongly against it, I knew proving myself to my grandpa and role model in my life would help me out a lot self-respect-wise. So, after taking a moment to think it over I knew what had to be done.

"Okay Gramps, you win. I'll duel you" I finally conceded, though hesitant could be seen in my eyes.

Smirking, the wise man of the dueling world activated his duel disk and drew five cards **(A/N: Any one ever expect to see that?XD)**

"Duel!" We both called out through the fog, the call of battle ringing in our ears. Truthfully, I had never really dueled my grandpa before, other than for practice when I was still learning the ropes, and I had a feeling he was going to be more aggressive than he had been then. And as much as I didn't want to make myself realize it, I knew I couldn't ether…

(Kaiba's POV)

"You've got to be kidding me…" I mumbled in irritation and a hint of shock, staring at the person in front of me.

He was almost an exact replica of me, minus the tan skin and Egyptian clothing. He was equally as surprised as I was "Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded in a hostile distrusting way.

"You're asking _me_ that?" I retorted.

"You obviously aren't being very helpful, so I'll just be on my way now" He then snapped harshly and turned to leave.

"Just hold on a second!" I called out; he stopped, but didn't face me.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this_ I thought in embarrassment "Since we both don't know where we are, and we both seem pretty lost, why don't we stick together?" I suggested.

He turned to look at me in slight surprise "I hardly see a reason 'sticking together' benefits ether of us; we'd both end up lost in the end. Neither of us is helped." He stated matter of factly…then, as an added taunt he smirked "Unless you need help surviving this dark place"

"Now you shut your mouth! I never asked for your help, I was just being reasonable! But if you have a problem with me why don't you just run along and worship the pharaoh or something" I yelled, red faced with anger.

This got his attention "You _dare_ insult showing respect to the king of Egypt? Such treason isn't taken lightly in my land stranger!" He threatened.

I let out an 'I could care less' noise and folded my arms "What are you going to do about it? Hit me with that fancy stick in your hand?" I taunted. Surprisingly I seemed to be enjoying this.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me, tensing and struggling to contain his own irritation, while I watched with amusement.

Eventually, his emotions took over and he activated his ancient looking duel disk "For showing such disrespect you must be punished and judged by my millennium item!" He seethed and cast it into the air, creating a light barrier around us blocking my escape, not that I planned to run away or anything…

I felt some anxiety creep up at seeing this, though I didn't show it. As far as I knew, when Marik had the millennium Rod it's only ability was mind control, not any of this other stuff. I had to admit, as much as I hated doing it, Motou's claim I was tied to Egypt through ancestry was beginning to become believable.

Of course, the question still remained if this 'past version' of myself was as skilled as I was. Honestly, I was a little intrigued to see what this guy could do. I smirked, and activated my own duel disk, and even though we were using different versions I had a feeling the monsters would still be equally as real, because apparently shadow games are like that…not that I cared.

"Okay, stranger. I accept your challenge. Let's duel!" I said

"Good. Not as if you had another choice anyhow. Since you seem to duel a different way than I am accustomed to, why don't we even the playing style" he smirked as he cast his rod at my duel disk, and with a bright light, it was turned into one just like his!

"Don't worry stranger, your disk will be restored after our battle, if you win" He added slyly, then, he raised his arm for some reason.

"I summon Battle Ox in atk mode (1700 atk!)" He declared and following his summon call the real life version of the monster appeared in front of him. Then he lowered his arm, saying he was done, I guess.

"It's my turn now" I said raising my arm as he had done "I summon Vorse Raider (1900 atk) in atk mode, and go into my battle phase!" I pointed at his monster "Attack him!" and watched as my monster obeyed the command.

As his monster was destroyed though, he cried out in pain, gripping his chest tightly. It only lasted a second, but it was a new twist to the duel. If I or my monsters where attacked and destroyed this meant I would feel their pain instead, just like Joey and Marik's duel back in battle city. This was getting interesting.

A smirk shaped my lips in an almost evil way after realizing what he was playing at. This guy had the exact same deck that I did, which meant, he dueled just like me so instead of my usual tactics I'd need to step up my game. Sure I'd managed to attack him on the first turn, but that might as well meant nothing in a duel like this. A whole new set of rules, an entirely new game.

I didn't know what was going on with the others, but for some reason I had a feeling they were fighting for their lives just like I was. If I didn't get out alive, that would say some seriously bad things about me, so if anything, I had to win for them surprisingly enough.

Then, for the first time in my life, I had motivation. An inner fire beyond what I normally felt in a duel, it wasn't just about beating the other person and fighting to the symbolic death, this…was about who I was fighting for, and I knew, this time around, it wasn't me.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - -)

**Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because for now, it will be my last. Unfortunately, for personal reasons, my dad is blocking me from this site, so until I sneak in my next chapter, I must say farewell. But don't worry, I'll be back! Eventually…**


	26. Finally Moving Foward! AN

Dear Readers,

Okay so after procrastinating for kami knows how long, this thing is FINALLY moving forward. You all are so patient with me and I love you for that. To the point though.

As everyone knows I left the Yu-Gi-Oh community here on FF for the InuYasha side (LOL), so I had discontinued this story, but was trying to find someone to take it over. I finally got somebody I think is fully capable to adopt my first born fanfiction ;-)

Her name's Kassandra21 and she's also a very good friend of mine, going back over two years I believe. I have the upmost confidence in her skills and capabilities in working on this thing. Don't worry though, she won't be doing it alone, at least to start out with. Here's how it's going to work;

Kassandra will be writing the story itself and developing the plot first, than she will send in the chapter to me to be proofread and refined for any plot and grammar errors I think need to be fixed. I'm basically stepping back into more of a Co-Author position while Kassandra becomes the main person in charge.

Please by all means let me know how you all feel on this matter, as all of this is really being done for you the readers. I know change kind of sucks, especially when new management is involved, but we both have the best intensions at heart to finish this story no matter what.

Thanks again guys for all your support and patience.

Sincerely,

Saria Forest14


	27. It's FINALLY Time to Duel (P2)

**Kassandra's Note (K/N): **Ok people, this is the first chapter I've written for this adopted story. I am really happy I could take it up, since I've already contributed a bit to the plot, earning the privilege to become an OC in it :D. My good friend SariaForest14 and I are going to work together to make this a great story and take it all the way to the end. I know many of you may be skeptical about the "new management", but that is not a bad thing. Just give it some time and you will see that I will do my best for this story and hopefully you will like it. Oh, and rest assured, as the chapters are going through Saria first of course. So for this one I'll have to give her credit for excellently editing my wording without changing any of the ideas whatsoever. So credit for the awesome flow to SariaForest14 :).

**Background time****: **This chapter is the one of a few that will be closing up the "plotholes". This one describes how everyone's duels ended so that they could come out of the shadow realm and back in the virtual game. As Tea's duel has already been described, here are the rest of the gang's trials. So skip back to chapter 25 and remember what happened then before reading this one. It is a little long but bear with it pls. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as the rest of the story. And please review, cause Saria and I would really like to know how we did. Thank you very much everyone and let's have a good start. ^_^

_**~(+)~**_

It's FINALLY time to duel! (Part 2)

(**Yugi's POV**)

"Grandpa are you alright?!" I cried as the old man fell to the ground. In just two rounds I had managed to wipe out his life points with my Dark Magician. He had managed to summon the Black Luster Soldier, but I was able to take him out in just one turn with a Trap Hole I had hidden under my Magical Hats.

"It's alright, Yugi. I'm just not used to this stupid machine." He mumbled tiredly, pointing at the duel disc on his hand, otherwise motionless from his spot on the floor. I called back my Dark Magician and ran to him, all but skidding to my knees to his side.

"You're sure?" I pressed worriedly. This might have been an illusion, but seeing him so beat up like that—I could hardly stand it. I was fighting the panic and guilt already welling within my chest.

"I am so proud of you." The old man assured, avoiding the subject altogether wisely. "You have come such a long way, and you have matured not only in dueling style, but also in character." He said, the sincerity in his words making my eyes water. "You will find your way, my grandson. Trust in yourself. You have great power." As he uttered those final words, he started digitizing, and with a contented sigh, disappeared within seconds.

"Gramps!" I gasped, but he was gone. It took a second to process, but soon I found myself smiling. Getting back up on my feet, I looked up and let a single tear fall. _'Thanks grandpa.'_

Emotional as I was, I didn't notice the hellish hole that had appeared under my feet. Before I knew it I started falling. I barely had time to scream as a bright blue light appeared right in front of me. I landed on a meadow, bottom first.

"Ouch!" I grumbled_,_ my pants getting all dirty by the moist grass. Rubbung where it throbbed from the unpleasant landing, I studied my surroundings. "I guess I'm back in the game". I started unconsciously walking. I had to find the others. _'I hope they got out' _I thought, but didn't exactly bet on it. Especially for Tea and Tristan. They were still pretty inexperienced.

"HEY YUGI!" an astounding voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Tristan? Thank god you're out!" I ran towards him. "Did you have to duel too?" I asked in what was a completely inappropriate time. I guess my passion for games was always ahead of me.

"Yeah, well—kinda." Tristan was _blushing_?

"I'm sorry Tristan, I guess now is not the time for that." I said realizing I had made him uncomfortable. "Let's go find the others."

Right at that moment, a flying Joey popped out of the sky, and fell directly into a pit of mud, just a few meters away from us.

**-[]-[]-[]-**

(**Joey's POV**)

"C-Cyber Harpie?" Mai stuttered "_You_ can't possibly have that card!"

"Oh yes I do, _hun_." I smirked, making fun of her signature word. "And it's because _you_ gave it to me, as a token of our friendship." My heart beat a little bit faster at that last word, as the not so friendly kiss we had shared some hours ago came to mind. And then I remembered—this was _not_ real. Not her, not the place, not the kiss. None of it.

"Let me rephrase that—" I said in my most calm tone of voice. "It's because the REAL Mai gave it to me! You ain't nothing but a phoney. Mai is my friend and she would never do this to me! For her sake I _will_ beat you!" I yelled, sounding almost confident enough to convince myself.

"You—!" Mai's body started shaking and the Seal of Orichalkos started fading from the field.

'_What'd I do?_' I almost scratched my head at that question. Mai's doppelganger seemed to have been affected by my determination but mostly, by the appearance of Mai's Harpie on the field.

"This card is a proof of my deep friendship with Mai and a treasure I will always keep by my heart." Words were coming out of my mouth beyond my control. I was really emotional now, memories I had of me and Mai flooding back. The first time I laid eyes on her on the boat to the duelist kingdom, our first duel, the time when she gave me her qualification card at Pegasus' castle, the time Marik trapped her in the shadow realm and most of all, the times I saw her dueling with that damn seal— _'No matter what, I will NEVER let Mai be in danger again. I swear Mai, wherever you are, I'll be somewhere near.'_ That was kind of wishful thinking, but for that second, it was my most sincere statement.

"Joey—Stay strong for me. _Please_." she whispered, as her voice faded into silence.

"What the hell just happened?" My emotional recital had prevented me from noticing that, along with the seal of Orichalkos, fake Mai had also vanished.

Then, before I could get my head around the situation, a swirling vortex opened up under my feet and dragged me down.

"Oooooh man! This looks bad!" I said, falling for what seemed to be hours.

Before I knew it I was in a ditch full of mud and Yugi and Tristan were staring at me.

"Hey porky." Tristan smiled, laughing like crazy.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi sounded worried.

"Yeah, sure. Peachy." I grumbled with a bite of sarcasm, as I began trying to clear my hair of mud but failing. Tristan was still laughing his ass off. "Hey what are you laughing at, you oversized baboon?"

"What did you say, bacon breath?" Was his infuriated reply. Monkey jokes always got to him. He jumped at me and we started fighting. As usual I was winning.

"Hey guys stop it. We're in a serious situation here. We need to go find the others and look for a way out of this game." Yugi brought us back to our senses.

"Yeah! That Kaiba jerk, had better have a way outta here" I realized, getting Tristan in a headlock.

**-[]-[]-[]-**

(**Atem's POV**)

'_What can I do? If I lose this duel, I will be trapped in the shadow realm forever, but if I win I might be putting Téa in danger. I can't let that happen. Not again._' I was completely lost in my dilemma, it was almost overwhelming.

The Dark One noticed.

"What's the matter boy? Can't decide what to do?" he taunted. "Save yourself, or save your silly girlfriend. It's as simple as that. Make your move!" he seemed to be getting an unusually twisted satisfaction from the situation.

"Give it up Pharaoh! You can't save _anyone_. You are worthless. You can't protect her. Like you couldn't back then and you can't now. She will perish and all you can do is sit and _watch_. So take your turn!" He screamed. His voice seemed more emotional somehow. It was really difficult to hear those words coming out of Téa's mouth. My head felt heavy and my knees were weak. I lost heart there for a moment. But then I realized—

"_Back then_? What do you mean?" I felt an anxiety like none I've felt before. What could this terrible being know about my past that I hadn't already uncovered? "Speak, abomination!" I yelled.

"Hahahahaha!" His evil laughter made my skin crawl. "You will see Pharaoh. The past is prologue remember?" he said in content. "That is, if you make it out of here alive. Which I doubt. Unless you sacrifice your precious girl. What will you do, Pharaoh?"

'_How can I know? How can I be sure it's not Téa? She has been under control before—I can't bear to lose her now. Especially now._'I was all but bursting at the seams. Was there a way to confirm it? Or was forfeiting the game truly my only option?

"Will you just play Pharaoh? This is a duel isn't it? Then duel!" he had grown impatient.

I decided to draw my next card until I could think of what to do. As soon as I flipped that card my heart started racing.'_That's it!' _I realized. '_Heart of the cards, guide me_, _please.'_

"I play Nobleman of Crossout!" I declared, and threw the card with the blond knight on my disc. Fake Téa had put a face down monster on the field two rounds ago. If I was lucky enough, destroying that monster could allow me to browse through my opponent's deck. If I could see if that Téa had Dark Magician Girl in her deck or not, then I would know at least who I was up against.

"My spell card allows me to destroy your face down monster and banish it from the game." I said in determination.

"Much good it will do to you." the Dark One smirked. By now he was pretty sure of his victory. "Such weak movements will not help you win the duel. But then again do you want to win? Hahahahaha!" he cackled with glee. He thought he had me cornered.

"Silence! Just make your move." I was more confident now. His card flipped and it was the Magician of Faith, Téa's favorite card. '_Yes! A flip effect monster!'_ I smirked to myself. "Now I can browse through your deck and banish all creatures with the same name in it, from the game."

"Oh Pharaoh, do you think that by getting rid of a couple of puny witches you'll be able to stall for time?" He challenged haughtily.

"That's not what I was planning," I grinned. While the deck this person possessed was undoubtedly a replica of Téa's usual deck, there was no Dark Magician Girl card in it. Therefore it could not be _her_. The relief I felt at that moment I finished going through his deck could never be put into words.

"Now prepare to meet your doom. I will banish you to the shadows, where you belong!" I shouted.

"Huh? What is this? Newfound courage? And what about the girl? You've given up on her have you?" he was obviously losing his cool.

"That person is not Téa. Now I know it for sure. And I will crush you!" I flipped the first card I had on the field face down. "I reveal my Time Wizard and use his special ability. Go Time Roulette!" the moment I gave the order the clock-shaped monster started his usual spinning ritual.

After what seemed like hours, the pointer stopped on a castle. "Yes!" I yelled. "Now all of your monsters are cleared from the field." The Jaded Demon he had released from my Spellbinding Circle and destroyed my Chimaera with was vanquished.

"Ughhh!" he growled angrily. "More puny attempts. See if they help you when my next turn comes."

"There will be _no_ next turn." I said, speaking in the firmest tone I could muster. "This duel ends now." I turned my other face down monster card and revealed my favorite. "I now sacrifice my Dark Magician, in order to call forth the Dark Sage!" My Dark Magician started evolving into his elder, wiser counterpart. As soon as the Dark Sage appeared on the field I reached for my deck.

"Now I can add any spell card from my deck to my hand." As soon as I found the card I was looking for, a huge redemptive smile appeared on my face. I knew it was over. He had 3500 LP and no monsters on the field.

"The card I choose is this: Meteor of Destruction!" The moment he saw my card, he knew it was over too. He panicked.

"What? NO! You can't do that. If you do it I will kill her!" he was desperate.

"My spell instantly rips you of 1000 LP. You drop to 2500 LP. But that's not all. You have no monsters on the field to defend your remaining life points. And my monster has more than enough AP to devastate you." I finally gave the order.

"Dark Sage! Attack!" I yelled, averting my eyes from the battlefield, as it was a beloved figure that was about to be blown away. As much as I was now completely sure it was not _her_, I could not bring myself to watch her body be destroyed.

"NO! Pharaoh this is not over! You will suffer for what you've done!" his voice echoed in my head as he disappeared.

"What could he mean?"I did not have time to think about it. "Alright! Wait for me Téa. I'm coming. Just hang on." I whispered, as if hoping she could hear me somehow.

The familiar vortex opened right below me and I started falling to safety. Or was it? I would soon find out. As long as everyone was back it would be alright. As long as _she_ was back.

**-[]-[]-[]-**

(Kaiba's POV)

"Attack my beast." My Egyptian copy shouted at the top of his lungs.

In mere seconds my Swordstalker vanished into thin air. At the same time, a sharp pain took over my whole upper body, as if I was being struck by lightning. My opponent's monster, an exact duplicate of my favorite Blue Eyes White Dragon had rendered me almost incapacitated.

The 'past me' smirked. "Kneel before the power of my ultimate beast, heathen!" Little did he know that I was about to obliterate him. All I needed was the right card. Yugi's mumbo jumbo about the heart of the cards had better have some truth in it. '_Here I go_.' I thought as I was touching the top card on my deck.

"HA!" I shouted satisfied. The card I had drawn would mean his demise. "Now, you will find out how a real champion duels, you belly dancing buffoon!" I taunted him. My victory was definite. "With this card I will destroy you and get out of this forsaken realm once and for all." I had high hopes, that was for sure. "First, I'll play this card, Change of Heart, and take over your dragon."

"Hmph." He grunted, displeased. He sure didn't seem to expect that move.

"Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse him with the two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand. Behold the one and only BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" I sounded like the announcer of a boxing game there, but I couldn't contain my satisfaction. This guy didn't even remotely compare to me. It was idiotic to even think we might be related. It's that group of dweebs that give me all these weird ideas.

"That beast—it's magnificent!" my opponent was stunned. "But you forget my trap." he sounded really full of himself. '_Well I guess we do have some things in common_.' The grin on my face got even bigger.

"On the contrary my dear Egyptian ballerina, Remove Trap!" I showed that card straight to him before I placed it in the duel disc.

"No!" His eyes widened and he seemed short of breath. The trap remover revealed a Ring of Destruction trap, one of my favorite cards, which meant that half my ultimate dragon's attack points e.i. 2250 LP would be reduced from both our life points when he attached and got destroyed. Given the fact that I was down to 300 LP and my opponent had managed to get his LP level to 2600 through his Solemn Wishes card, I was done for if not for the trap removal. The man who was taunting me only minutes ago, was now gasping in the sight of my three-headed dragon.

"Now my dragon attack his life points directly!" I ordered my ultimate monster. The three dragon heads combined their white lightning attacks to one huge beam of doom. I heard a distant scream, and my supposed Egyptian alter ego vanished into nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, and before I had the time to indulge in my victory, the darkness around me became thick and a huge frozen vortex appeared on the ground. '_What the—?_', but before I could finish my thought, I started falling into the void. The feeling was similar to that from the free fall machine in an amusement park. '_This is it_.'

Instead of falling to my doom, however, I fell into what seemed to be a pile of fresh leaves. After I got up and shook the leaves off my hair, I looked around me and realized I was in an Oak Forest. _'Well that was sudden.' _I thought. "I guess I should go look for the geek squad. If they made it out." I didn't want to admit it, but I felt a little concerned by that thought. '_I banged my head falling didn't I?_ _Geez_.'

While I was trying to convince myself I did not fear about the safety of Atem and his bunch, I heard a female voice coming from nearby. I recognized it. '_What could she possibly have gotten herself into?_' I thought, annoyed by the fact that I had to rescue someone again.

I ran foward and saw Tea hanging from a cliff, and a huge digital abyss below her. "I did _not_ design that." I hissed. Then, with a swift move, I grabbed Tea's hand and pulled her up. As soon as she composed herself, she turned and looked at me. She looked quite puzzled.

"What—Who—how—?" she was clearly at a loss for words. But that meant gratitude I guess. After all I _had_ saved her life.

"I'll take that as a thank you." I smirked.

"Uh—yeah—thanks, I guess." she finally said. "Have you seen the others?" she had snapped out of her trance pretty fast.

"I was with Atem and Joey in that twisted dungeon you created." She said with her usual schoolteacher-like judging tone. "By the way, how the hell did you come up with such an idea?" she asked me most naturally. I had to admit, annoying as that bunch was, this one was kind of amusing in her reactions.

"Well," I said plainly, "_That_ was not my idea", but before I could finish my sentence I heard a familiar voice echoing in the sky, as if coming from the far beyond.

"_Boss… Can you hear me?"_

_**~(+)~**_

**K/N: **Ok that was it. Pfewww, everyone's safe. But _how _exactly are they getting out of the hacked digital world? The answer is on the next chapter. :P

P.S. I didn't describe the whole duels, just the way they ended. For Atem's duel I had him do what you actually have to do irl in the card game to summon the Dark Sage, instead of just have the DM evolve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
